Divorce or not Divorce
by zoikoiroi
Summary: He was cold, she cheated. They got a divorce after sixteen years and five children. He got custody, she got pregnant again but said it was another man's baby. Will she tell him that he is the father? Will he be able to resist a certain redhead woman's charm? Will they ever be together again? Au
1. I want the kids

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters exept the children!**

* * *

**1. I WANT THE KIDS**

His back hurt from that stupid couch in his office. He was used in his king size comfy bed with the soft mattress and flowes scented pillows,so the past two days were a torture for him. The black leather couch was slowly killing him, but he refused to return home or go to a hotel and have all the employees there laugh at him like everyone he knew did for the past two days.

The sun slowly came out and Sasuke realized that he hadn't slept at all and he wasn't going to anyway. He stood up and went to his private coffee machine for a strong black coffee. He still had two hours until everyone came to work and nothing to do. In the enormous wooden desk he saw all the pictures that _she _had chosen for the desk of the CEO. His parents and Itachi smiled at him from a silver frame. His five little angels looked at him from another one, but he couldn't look bach at them. He hadn't called since he left home because he didn't know what to say. They would miss him very much by now.

The last picture caused him even more pain. It showed him in a black tux smiling while holding _her _in her stunning wedding gown. Sasuke grabbed the picture and threw her in the bin with so much force that the glass became shivers. He ignored the noise and reached for his phone to call the only person that could help him.

The phone rang for quite some time and Sasuke became impatient. At last the phone was answered by a very angry sleepy voice. "Who the hell is it?"

"Neji, wake up! It's Sasuke!"

A loud grund was heard and Sasuke knew that Neji was regretting that he became his lawyer. "What the fuck? It's 6 in the morning! Couldn't you wait until 9?"

"I want a divorce, Neji." His lawyer Hyuuga Neji was also a very close childhood friend and he only sighed. His problem was that he was also _her_ friend and he didn't really want to get involved.

"I thought that you were going to think this through and calm down first..."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? If you don't want to be my lawyer, I'll just hire someone else, Neji!" And Sasuke hang up the phone with too much force. He couldn't calm down and he had every right to be mad.

He slowly opened his top drawer and took out a crumbled newspaper from Sunday, two days ago. There was no reason for him to read it; he had already memorized the article he was looking for.

_"How I cheated on my husband Uchiha Sasuke" by Haruno Sakura_

No need to read it again. It described with disturbing details how _she_ had sex with a 20-years-old male model in Sasuke's favorite car. His beloved Porsche was now on its way to becoming scrap metal so that he wouldn't have to see it again. He would like to send _her _to the trouser, too. Sasuke thought that the anger would go away as the days passed, but he was wrong.

The whole country was laughing at him. _She_ published the story at the Sunday sheet of the most popular newspaper in the country! Did _she_ think straight at all? Even their children read that paper sometimes. _She_ had made him the laughing stock of the whole country and he would make_ her_ pay for that.

* * *

Her pillow was wet again. She reached for another one but all of them were wet. She had spent the night crying quietly in her bed, just like the past two nights. The empty bed was a constant reminder of her situation and she couldn't even lay her eyes on it. _He_ was gone.

She stood up and rushed out of the bedroom. The cold hallway didn't offer any consolation so she walked towards the children's bedrooms. He opened her youngest son's door and sighed relieved as she saw the small body sleeping safe and calm in his bed. The she reached the twins's bedroom. The 'stop' sign in front of the teenage room made made her chuckle and then she tripped in a guitar on the floor. She had to make them clean the room. The two boys were asleep in their beds and didn't wake up. Sakura mantled them and left for the girl's side of the house. Her little one was nice and comfy in her girly pink room, but what she saw in her elder daughter's room ruined her mood. The bed was empty, but next to the pillow Sakura found the Sunday paper.

_You'll understand when you fall in love for the first time._

She was worried for her daughter, but she still couldn't feel regret. The only thing she felt was anger. For so many years she had lived with a man that had absolutely no feelings for her._ He_ barely talked to her or even paid attention to what she said. _He_ only touched her when_ he_ was horny or_ he_ wanted another heir for the family. When they got married Sakura was sixteen like her daughter was now and she knew she was being used to give birth, but she was so much in love that he didn't care. Now she needed more.

For_ him_ only two things existed: _his_ children and_ his_ job. Did_ he_ know her favorite color, what food she likes? Did_ he_ ever remembered an anniversary or asked how she felt? Did_ he _ever said that he loved her? Now she had cheated on_ him_ and the only thing _he_ cared about was_ his_ reputation! If nobody knew, _he_ wouldn't even care that_ his_ wife slept with someone else. _He_ deserved to have the whole world lauging at _him._

She heard steps downstairs and saw that her watch showed 6 o'clock. She grabbed a heavy candle holder in case it was _him_ and ran downstairs. She opened the living room light and came face to face with her sixteen year old daughter, who was snicking in the house. As expected, the face of the girl as she saw her mother changed, and Sakura saw clearly a face of contempt, that made the girl resemble her father even more.

"Care to explain where you've been, Minori?" The girl didn't even blink and started to climb the stairs until her mother's arm stopped her. "Do you know what time is it?"

The girl turned her head away and Sakura knew that she was the one in trouble. "Is my father back? He is the only one that has the right to ask questions." Minori was angry at her and she had every right to, so Sakura decided that this wasn't the time to be strict.

"Well, your mother is also worried! You could have called me..."

"I called dad, but he wouldn't talk to me! Where is he?" She was still avoiding Sakura's eyes, but she was quickly losing her nerve. Minori had always been like that. She pretended that she was strong and uncaring like her father, but she truly needed fondling and attention. Sakura hugged the girl from behind and caressed her hair. The girl didn't even try to escape.

"I'm sure your father will contact you when he is ready! Now go to sleep. It's a school night and..."

"School?" Well, Minori was sensitive, but if she got angry, nobody was safe from her tongue. "You think that we will continue our lives like nothing happened after what you did to dad? You betrayed the whole family, not just dad! Takashi and Daichi already know what you did! They are thirteen and their classmates laugh at them because their mother fucked..."

"MINORI!" That's enough! You are sixteen and you can't have an opinion about my marriage or actions! Go to your bed!" In sixteen years Minori had never seen her mother yelling or even talking angrily to her or her siblings. That made her understand that Sakura was at her limit and she couldn't handle any more judgement. But she was still a true Uchiha and she totally had to say the last word.

"I'm staying with dad."

* * *

The bell rang again and again until Tenten had no other option but to get up. Her alarm clock showed 7 o'clock and she hadn't fell asleep before 3, so she was ready to kill painfully whoever was in her doorstep, until she saw Sakura's red eyes and runny nose. The moment she opened the door she forgot all about her sleep.

"I want a divorce." Sakura rushed in and sat on Tenten's couch, which was covered by tons of papers and folders. Tenten liked to bring work home. Her career as a lawyer was quite successful and she had more clients than she could handle. As a result she was always unkempt and sleazy. She never had personal life and her occasional boyfriends were used only for sex.

Somehow Tenten had managed to keep all her friends from High School and now Sakura needed her. "Are you sure? You've only spent two days without him... Maybe if you miss him..." Sakura burst into tears again and used a case file to wipe her tears and nose.

"Look at what I've done just to hurt him! Minori and the twins already know about the article and they suffer because of me! What if my little babies hear about it, too? How am I going to explain what I did to an eight and a six-year-old? I can't lose my babies, Tenten!" Sakura sounded so desperate that, eventhough Tenten liked Sasuke, she felt that he deserved what he got.

"Sakura, the court gives the children to the mother most of the times..."

"But Sasuke is richer and more powerfull than me! And he has proof that I cheated on him!" Tenten believed that the article was too much and somehow felt sorry for Sasuke, but she knew very well that it was Sakura's last desperate method to learn whether Sasuke loved her at all and punish him for his coldness. She decided though not to judge Sakura for her behavior.

"Well, the article is a problem, but you've been an exceptional mother for sixteen years and he is a cold workaholic! We will definately win the case, but I don't think that Sasuke would ever try to seperate his children from their mother no matter what happened between you two!"

* * *

"A good mother would never publish such details of her sex life in a paper! Can you imagine how the children felt when they read that article? The judge won't let such a woman have custody of five kids, right?" Neji sighed and accepted the fact that he would go on a trial against one of his closest friends. He had always liked Sakura, but if he had a wife and he read on a paped how a model fucked her in his own car, he would probably kill her with his bare hands. He still couldn't believe that Sakura had done that.

"We have evidence, but she is the mother! And I can't go in a trial and make Sakura sound like a slut who doesn't care about her children!" Sasuke had been satisfied when Neji showed up in his office door and said that he was going to be his lawyer, but now he started to think that he needed to hire someone more determined to win.

"Neji, I won't lose my children because Sakura happens to like 20-years-old models better than her husband! I want the children in my own house when the trial is over and you'd better finding a way to make that happen!"

"The three elder kids can choose themselves since they're over twelve years old. The little ones according to the law need their mother if she is capable of raising them. The fact that she cheated on you doesn't make her a bad mother, but the article gives us a chance." Sasuke didn't want to make the children choose him over their mother, even though he was sure that at least Minori would prefer him. Eight-year-old Anna and six-year-old Kaito weren't old enough to understand fully the situation, but their father couldn't let them go with Sakura and he knew exactly what button to press to make Neji take the case seriously.

"If you don't want to defeat Sakura, you have to tell me, Neji! I have to hire someone aggressive, because you know that Sakura's lawyer will do anything to win the case and she is very skilled..."

"Skilled?" Sasuke sat back in his desk chair feeling relieved. He knew that Neji would do his best and more to win the case for him and bring him full custody of his children.

Even since preschool there had been a stupid rivalry between Neji and Tenten that only got worse as they grew up. For their frieds that was very amusing, but to them it was serious and they had spent have their lives making eah other miserable. They happened to like exactly the same stuff and the could make a competion out of everything! Since they were both lawyers it gave them great pleasure to face each other in court. They even kept a score and used all kind of methods against each other. For many years all the gang believed that they were made for each other, but since more that thirty years had passed, they had given up on them and let them fight freely everytime all the old friends came together.

_I won't give you my kids, Sakura..._

* * *

**OK,that was the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Just to clear things up, Sasuke and Sakura got married when they were sixteen and they were married for sixteen years. They have five children: Minori 16, Takashi and Daichi 13, Anna 8 and Kaito 5. I made up the children to keep it intresting and You will learn more about them in later chapters...**

**Whether you like the story or not, if you spotted mistakes or have useful suggestions, please review!**

**See you! xxx**


	2. There is no way back now

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**I'm baaaack! Well this chapter is bigger and far more interesting! If you have read any of my other stories, you know that I like to write about all the couples and not only Sasusaku. My favorite one is Neji and Tenten, but I will include all of them in my story and also their children. Get ready for some serious drama!**

* * *

**2. THERE IS NO WAY BACK NOW**

"Are you sure that you want to stay here?" Sasuke really couldn't spend another night alone in his office and needed to be around people that wouldn't laugh at him all the time, so he decided to go with Neji for a while. The Hyuuga Estate was a very old traditional building with huge gardens and a lot of space for visitors since the family no longer lived in the city and it was almost empty.

"It's close to my office and quiet, so it's ok. I can't believe that all your relatives decided to leave for the countryside at the same time." Some years ago suddenly Neji's parents and uncles had decided to move out and now they lived in a cottage far away from the city of Konoha.

"It's not weird at all!" Neji sighed. "This place isn't peaceful anymore and my family doesn't like..."

"UNCLE NEJI WATCH OUT!" Neji quickly bent down, but Sasuke wasn't so fast. A huge water balloon hit his chest and immediately popped splashing all over his face and his expensive suit. The water was freezing cold and it made him shiver in the cold winter breeze.

"Good aim! You got the teme kids!" The voice and the mocking laughter was unfortunatelly very well known to Sasuke. He wiped the water off his eyes and saw his number one annoying best friend and his two boys, who looked like little clones of him, laughing hard eventhough they were completely wet as well. Neji stood up and shook his head defeated.

"You were the one that wanted to stay here! If Hinata hadn't begged me, even I would be gone by now!" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh as well. The famous Hyuuga genes of pale skin, dark hair and lavender eyes were completely defeated by Naruto's tanned skin, spiky blond locks and blue eyes. He had three children with Hinata and not one of them looked the slightest like a Hyuuga. Not to mention there were also loud, hyper and stubborn as hell.

"So Naruto is the reason your family moved out!" That seemes only logical..."

"TEMEEEEE!" The blond run and hugged Sasuke so fast that threw him back on the grass. "I knew that you would come to me to change your mind! I was sure that you would forgive Sakura-chan that I have already told her! HINATA-CHAN! Call Sakura and tell her..."

"NARUTO, GET OFF ME! And I'm only here to stay with Neji until I get a new house for me and the kids!" Hinata appeared on the doorstep holding her little girl and heard him as he mentioned the kids. She also so Naruto's dissappointed and angry face and Neji's determination.

"Minato, Maruo, come inside and change those wet clothes now!" The moment the door was shut down, Naruto got off Sasuke and sat on one of the garden chairs. His voice wasn't loud for the first time in his life.

"Why, Sasuke?" It was no secret that Naruto loved Sakura as much as he loved Sasuke. He even had a big crush for her in Middle School. The three of them had grown up together with a great teacher, Hatake Kakashi, but Naruto and Sakura had lived with him since they were babies when Sasuke moved with them after his parents and brother died when he was seven years old. Neji thought that the two guys should talk alone and got inside the house.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto. "It's over, dobe. I can't forgive her and I don't really think that she wants me back."

* * *

The atmosphere couldn't be any heavier. Dinner in Sakura's house used to be the most fun time of the day for her. Eventhough Sasuke was rarely home, the children were usually happy, talking about their school and friends or teasing each other and making their mother laugh. Now even the younger ones that didn't know what had happened were moody and silent. They hadn't seen their father in three days.

Minori wasn't going to tolerate her mother's silence any longer. "Anna, Kaito, Tadashi brought you your favorite comic books tonight! Do you want to go check them out?" The little faces suddenly lightened up.

"Can we go, mum?" Sakura nodded and as the kids rushed upstairs she prepared herself for what was about to come. The twins also let down their forks and stared at their mother, waiting for an explanation. Minori put her hands in her pockets just like her father did when he was angry or upset. Sakura gulped.

"I went to the company after school, but dad had already left and he still isn't answering his phone! Where is he?" Even her voice tone resembled her father a little. Her mother was amazed by the way she looked even before her sixteenth birthday. If her mother hadn't persuaded her to let her hair long, she would be an exact replica of her father. Her body was tall and athletic and she wore always dark clothes that matched her equally dark eyes.

The twins at least had green eyes like her and they were very outgoing children. Now they were angry, but usually they adored their mother. Sasuke was very relieved that they didn't inherit their's mother pink hair and he was also very close to them. They were confused that their father hadn't even called them all those days.

"I don't know where your father is. I haven't spoke to him since Saturday."

Daichi looked his mother straight in the eyes and spoke with broken voice. "Why did you do that?"

Sakura tried to keep her eyes open to dry her tears and her voice steady. "I know that you are all disappointed in me and you miss our father, but it's none of your business what happens between me and your father. I'm sure he will contact you soon, but he is not coming back."

"Are you two getting a divorce?"

"Yes." Minori almost turned the table upside down as she stood up and started to walk back and forth in front of her mother. Her hands were still in her pockets. Tadashi hid his face in his hands and Daichi looked at his sister with a terrified look in his face.

"Of course he wants a divorce! You made our family the laughing stock of the country!" No one doubted the ability of an Uchiha to hurt others and Minori was a true Uchiha girl. "If it's none of our business, you shouldn't tell the entire world, lady! You ruined this family!"

"Enough, Minori! Even if I was wrong, I'm still your mother and I did my best for you all these years! Now I need to take care of myself!" And Sakura stood up and left running to her bedroom, where she could cry at last. Back in the kitchen Minori sat back in the table and looked at her brothers. The boys didn't look angry like her, just sad.

"Well, they are breaking up and there is nothing we can do but accept it!" Daichi said to calm his sister down a little.

"But the paper..." Minori wasn't going easy on her mother.

"The paper will be forgotten in a few days, but they will still be apart." Tadashi started to clean the table. "Minori, you should leave mum alone for a while. She would never do such a thing if she wasn't really unhappy and hated dad!"

Minori sighed. "But why does she hate him so much? He is perfect!" Daichi smiled. Minori's attachment to their father was unreal. They loved their father, too, but she became totally stupid when it came to him. They were too much alike for her own good.

"You must admit that he is a little obsessed with his job." Daichi said.

"And not very good in expressing his feelings..." Tadashi added.

"And maybe something has happened between them that we don't know! We've known mum forever and she is not that type of person!" Minori had to admit that it was very weird of her mother to cheat and embarrass her dad. She always seemed completely devoted to him. But even if the marriage wasn't working out, it was her mother who ruined it at last.

"I'm still going with dad!

* * *

Naruto was furious. Neji and Sasuke had locked the door of Neji's apartment and they refused to open even though he almost broke his hand knocking and screaming. Neji had chosen a space in the top floor of the Hyuuga Estate and created a loft-like apartment there to find some peace. He even had his own entrance (to bring ladies) and a separate plone line just for himself (to call ladies). Naruto was allowed in there only in special occassions.

"Can you believe they locked me out?" he said as he entered his bedroom where Hinata was already lying in their bed. She was relieved that Naruto had gained back his usual temper. She knew that it was very hard for him to watch Sasuke and Sakura hurting each other like that.

"Naruto-kun, you have to let them do as they want! They are old enough to make decisions and to tell you the truth, this should have happened years ago." Hinata was one of Sakura's best friends and the only one who knew about the article before it was published. She didn't approved Sakura's way of revenge, but she believed that Sasuke had used her just to have children and had made her suffer for a long time.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sasuke never really cared for Sakura as a woman and Sakura isn't in love with him anymore. It was only a matter of time before they splitted up." Naruto knew very well what Hinata meant.

.

.

.

_flashback_

_"You proposed to Sakura-chan?" Naruto and Sasuke were in their bedroom in Kakashi's house. The blond had climbed in the other's bed and was now sitted on Sasuke's legs with his face full of disbelief and confusion. _

_"Hn." Sasuke kicked Naruto out of his bed and tried to concentrate on his homework, but Naruto grabbed his textbook and threw it on the floor to make Sasuke look him straight in the eyes._

_"When did you do it? What did she say?" _

_"An hour ago I went in her room, gave her my mother's wedding ring and ask her if she would marry me. And of course she said yes; you know she is obsessed with me! She screamed and kissed me and then she fainted."_

_"Is she ok now?"_

_"I don't know; I left." Narutro rushed out of the room and went to the door right across of their room, which was half open. He could hear Sakura from the inside talking to the phone with Ino and her happy squeals showed him how excited she was. Naruto felt truly worried for her. Back in the boys room Sasuke had picked up his textbook and continued with his homework like nothing had happened. He felt the urge to grab the broomstick and smash his head open._

_"Why did you propose to her, teme? You are only sixteen and she now she thinks you are in love with her!" Naruto knew very well how much in love Sakura was with Sasuke, but he had never returned her feelings before. Naruto himself had a big crush on Sakura and was very jealous of Sasuke, but the Uchiha didn't seem to care about that either. But Naruto realized that Sasuke had waited until Naruto found a girlfriend to propose to Sakura, so he was at least thinking his friend's feelings. What about Sakura's?_

_"Don't be stupid, dobe! Sakura knows that the only reason we are getting married is so I can restore my clan and honor my family's name. If she wants more than that, that's her problem, not mine!"_

_end of flashback_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto sighed again. Maybe it was better for them if they got a divorce. But he was sure that all these years Sasuke was as much in love with Sakura as she was and even more. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he had seen jealousy in Sasuke's eyes. Hinata hugged him from behind and he felt the silk cloth of her nightgown against his bare back.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. They are grown-ups and they know what they are doing." She was trying her best to comfort him, but the only thing in her husband's mind was the feeling of the two large soft breast on his back. He took her little white hand in his palm and kissed it. The hell with Sasuke and Sakura. He was still married.

* * *

Sasuke had slept again after two nights and his mind was finally functioning again. As he was drinking Neji's black coffee, a plan was slowly formed in his mind. He wouldn't go to work that morning. Neji's apartment was a pretty nice place to hang and he intended to stay for a while.

There was absolutely no color; everything was white and the walls were mostly windows that let too much light in. Sasuke admired the taste of a single man in the apaptment. Everything was very simple and elegant, pointing out that there was no woman (or Naruto) involved in the decoration. The rest of the Hyuuga Estate was so traditional with wooden surfaces and heave furniture, but the loft was actually modern.

Suddenly his own house came in his mind. At first he had hated all the colors and flowers everywhere, but now he missed the colorful childrens' bedrooms and most of all _her_ floral sheets and curtains, that were the first things he saw everyday as he woke up. And then the strawberry scented pink locks on the pillow next to him. Now someone else was waking up with that scent.

His anger returned and suddenly Sasuke wanted to crush all the nice things in Neji's apartment. He was now sure for his plan. He needed to gain his dignity back. Neji had just left to his office and Sasuke was free to do whatever he wanted.

He took his phone and called his secretary, who answered immediately and very formally. "Mister Uchiha, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like you to find me a phone number. Today."

* * *

**That's it! Can you guess whose number Sasuke was searching? Please review your answer.**

**The rest of the gang is meeting again in the next chapter! And also a surprise: Gaara is getting married and our two lovebirds will have to meet again...**


	3. Prestige

**In the previous chapters: After 16 years of marriage Sasuke and Sakura decide to get a divorce. Sakura can't handle her husband's coldness any more and publishes a story about her cheating on her husband with a model. Sasuke leaves the house and their five children and moves in with Neji, who is also his lawyer who hired to get the divorce and gain custody of the children. Sakura hires Tenten for the same cause, but her older daughter wants to stay with her father.**

**Warning: Cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews! I still can't believe it! **

**Get ready for the big meeting! **

* * *

**3. PRESTIGE**

_Mr. & Mrs. Kei Kitamura_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_at the marriage of their daughter_

_Matsuri_

_to_

_Mr. Gaara no Sabaku_

_on Saturday 11th of June,_

_half past seven o'clock_

_at the Fancy Hotel, Tokyo_

The dress she had chosen to wear hang in front of her closet. It was a pale shade of purple and she had never worn it before, because it was a little short and showed some cleavage on top. She felt a weird satisfaction as she thought of Sasuke's face as he saw it. She hadn't seen him in two weeks.

Of course Hinata had called her and she knew that Sasuke was staying with Neji in the Hyuuga Estate. Also Naruto had called and begged her to go and apologize to her husband, but there was absolutely no way. Sakura still believed strongly that she was the one who had suffered the most from her marriage.

As they days passed, the media found her story less and less interesting, but she still found articles about her divorce and heard her name on the news. That was her only joy in life. She lived only for the pain and embarrassment she had caused to Sasuke.

In her house she felt unwanted. Her older children were angry and avoided her while the two younger ones were depressed and always needed her consolation. Their father hadn't called them for two weeks and she was the only one there to listen to them. The house was unbearable.

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't her children that bothered her. For the past five years she wished that she wasn't married to Sasuke and yet now she missed him. Every night she kept waiting to feel his weight on their bed before she fell asleep. She realized at last that even though Sasuke had never loved her, her feelings weren't gone.

With her hair and make-up done she thought that she had to be stronger. She had to get away of Sasuke at last if she wanted to find out what happiness was like. She decided that she would make Sasuke believe that she was perfectly happy without him and very interested in other men. He had to suffer for their divorce.

* * *

Sasuke hated hotel lobbys. All the noise and the people coming and going drove him crazy. The things only worsened as one of the TVs started to present a story about his marriage and his children after Sakura cheated on him. Some people looked at him, other laughed and whispered to each other. Unbearable.

All that thing reminded him of the time after his parents and Itachi had died. Everyone was whispering and pointing at him just like that and he pretended that he couldn't hear them. Thankfully Kakashi helped him out of that by bringing him to Konoha and opening his house to him. In that little town Sasuke found love again. Kakashi cared deeply for him and took care of his every need. Naruto became his best friend and a constant fountain of fun. And Sakura adored him so much that nothing was ever good enough for him. She had been always...

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his face to see where that voice came for and saw a middle-aged woman with short hair and formal clothes behind him. She smiled obviously impressed by his presence. "You can see him now. Room 216. Sasuke nodded and started climbing the stairs till the second floor. When he found room 216, he knocked the door. A male voice told him to come in.

In the room stood the reason for all his troubles and his blood immediately boiled.

_"The moment he takes off his shirt is the moment any woman feels weak on the knees and starts to nosebleed like a cartoon. Like it's not enough that he has the most handsome face in this world, he has also a body to die for. Now, if he gets naked in a hot car and you are inches away, fainting is highly possible."_

That was had his soon-to-be-ex wife had written about James White in her article and he was pathetic enough to memorize it. As he looked at the man closely he thought that she was clearly exaggerated. The English model was a handsome man, but not 'to die for'. His blond hair and blue eyes made him look exotic for Japan and his body was very well-built, but other than that he was plain.

Sasuke shook his head as he understood that her was trying to compare himself with the man Sakura had cheated on him with. He was being ridiculous. The man was very uncomfortable and slightly afraid. He was probably thinking that Sasuke wanted to beat him up for stealing his wife but that was hardly the case.

"I want you to know that I had no idea that she was married and writing an article about me. I'm in a very difficult position because everyone is asking me about her and my reputation is ruined, too. The press..." as the man continued to talk about publicity and his fans, Sasuke felt disgusted. James White was truly happy that Sakura had written about him. The only thing he cared about was fame and he was getting much of it from the story. He used Sakura as much as she had used him.

"OK, OK! I don't care for your reputation; I have a proposal for you." Even a braver man than James White would have shut his mouth if Sasuke was talking to them like that. James white almost pied himself as he saw Sasuke's eyes.

"What... kind of proposal, mister Uchiha?" The tone of respect pleased Sasuke, but then he thought that he was almost fifteen years older than that guy and he got mad. He though that maybe the man considered him too old and had to remind to himself how pathetic he was again. That was quite unpleasant.

"This publicity you talk about is very annoying for me. How much do you want to tell the press that she made it all up and you never... ehm... had intercourse with her?"

James White raised his eyebrows and his jaw fell. That is Uchiha Sasuke for you. No blubbering... he goes straight to the point. The model thought about it and found the proposal very appealing. The man was filthy rich; he could make a fortune out of him and also he would appear as the victim in that story. The public would love him. Completely uncaring about Sakura he named his price.

* * *

"So, here comes the last one of us to get married! Are you sure you don't need any advice for the first night of marriage?" Naruto teased Gaara as he entered the room the groom waited in. Gaara was so anxious and impatient that he was actually happy to see Naruto coming to him before everyone else.

"Neji is still single, isn't he?"

"Nah, I've given up on Neji for a long time now. Even if he finds anyone good enough for him in his opinion, she won't be able to tolerate him! This is the last wedding for this gang!"

"Then maybe Sasuke or Sakura will get married again..."

Naruto just sighed. He and Gaara made their way to the grand hall the ceremony was about to take place and stood in the empty room. The empty chairs made Gaara even more anxious, but Naruto as his best man took out a little bottle of tequila and passed it to him. He emptied it before the guests started to arrive.

* * *

"Dad!" Sasuke's heart was ripped apart as he saw his three older children running towards him outside the hotel that wedding was about to start. He had been avoiding them on purpose, because he didn't want to explain to them, but it was non optional. Minori hugged him tightly followed by the boys and they all seemed anxious and happy to finally see him.

When Sasuke was away on business trips, he would always call and they were sure that he was coming back. Now they hadn't heard from him in two weeks nor they knew where he was, so they decided to come to Gaara's wedding, knowing that he wouldn't miss it for the world. They had been waiting outside the hotel almost an hour and finally they got him. And now they needed an explanation.

"I'm sorry that I hadn't called." None of the three were happy with just that. "I needed some time alone to think about what had happened. And I didn't know what to say to you." He looked at each one of them apologetically. They boys' green eyes calmed down, but Minori's black orbs were still on fire.

"Well, those weeks had not been easy for us, too! Did you even think about us? Everyone is making fun of us and mum completely ignore us!" As Tadashi and Daichi heard her words the smiles slipped off their faces and they seemed uncomfortable again. Sasuke once again cursed Sakura and her stupid ideas and tried to find the right words.

"You don't have to worry, kids. I will protect you; as soon as I find a place to buy you will move in with me..."

"Oh, really?"

Sasuke froze. Minori took a step back and the boys hid behind her. In thirteen years they hadn't seen their mother so furious! She stood behind Sasuke and she had heard his last sentence very well. And now she had become a lioness ready to fight for her Minori was yet not done fighting with her mother.

"What do you want? I told you that I didn't want to live with you anymore! Tadashi and Daichi agree with me and dad..."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone around them including some of the wedding guests turned and looked at them, but Sakura didn't seem to care. "You three get in the car and the driver will take you home. NOW!" Even Minori obeyed but not before she kissed her father and whispered something in his ear just to piss Sakura off. Sasuke slowly turned aroung and came face to face with his wife after two weeks.

The first thing that came in his mind was to slap her hard on the face, but he was not the kind of man who hits women, even when they deserve it. It pissed him off that she looked so refreshed and beautiful. Her face was flawless and her dress was the most beautiful yet tiny piece of garment he had ever seen. With the corner of his eye he spotted Neji standing at the entrance of the hotel and silently telling him to calm down. He decided to listen to him. Sakura on the other hand looked ready to skin him alive.

"How dare you say such a thing to my children, you fucking asshole? What kind of pathetic father turns his own children against their mother? And you still want to be called a man?" Sasuke's eyes turned wide open. In his life he had never heard Sakura curse like that again.

"You are the one that turned your own children against you." His low and calm voice made Sakura want to punch him. "They are not happy to know that their mother is a cheaty slut so eager to tell the entire world how much she can beg for cock." Sasuke spoke as if he was telling her a recipe for soup.

"Shut up you bastard! You are taking advantage of their anger to take them away from me! As if you care whether I had sex with someone else or not!" Her hands were trembling and she was spitting as she spoke. Sasuke could clearly see that she was at her limit.

"I really don't, but I'd rather have my children live away from a horny bitch in heat screwing with little boys who would fuck an old hag for money! How much did you pay him to...?"

SLAP!

Even the cars stopped moving for a second and everybody was speechless. Sakura picked up her purse that she had dropped and entered the hotel looking nothing like she hadn't just slapped her husband in front of at least two hundred people. Poor Sasuke stood there unable to move or talk. Neji approached him and put a hand in his shoulder.

"Sasuke, be brave! Gaara just told me that the seats had been arranged a month ago and you have to sit next to her for the next hour." Sasuke looked at him as if he wished him a slow painful death. Then he walked in the hotel reminding himself that he had to attend Gaara's wedding no matter what.

* * *

"Did you see the Uchihas fight in front of the Fancy Hotel?"

That was the first thing Tenten heard as she got out of her car. She suddenly started to run to the entrance to see if Sakura was ok, but the only person outside the Hotel was Hyuuga Neji. He looked troubled so she decide to break the three whole years she hadn't heard his voice and asked him what had happened. As she approached him he raised his head and saw her coming to him. Neji thought that Tenten was going to pass him by to enter the hotel, so he turned his head away and completely ignored her.

"Hyuuga!" He had almost forgotten her voice. She stood there in front of him, wearing a pair of black pants and a black blazer, a totally inappropriate outfit for a wedding, but it suited her. "Do you know what happened between Sasuke and Sakura?"

He sent her an annoyed look. "They fought over the children, called each other names, she slapped him and now they have to sit side by side." Tenten sighed and hopped that Sakura hadn't said anything that Neji could use against them in court. He continued to stare at that door as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. When she started to move to the door he rushed there, opened it first, got in and closed it right on Tenten's face.

"What a gentleman!"

Sakura was extremely upset, but she tried to look calm and collected. Everyone was whispering about her so her cheeks were flushed and she was still trembling. She found her seat and sat down. Soon enough someone came next to her.

Sasuke sat next to her without looking at her. She immediately smelled his scent and recognized his manly hands, but acted as if she hadn't noticed. Sasuke leaned to her and whispered. "If you ever hit me again, I'll cut your arm off."

* * *

**Well, how's that? Aren't they adorable? I can wait for the next chapter, but I'm on vacation and it will take some time...**

**Love you all, zoikoiroi!**


	4. Weddings are all about love

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters exept the children!**

**In case you missed it, the guy Sasuke called in chapter 2 was the model James White and he met him at chapter 3. Now you have to remember that guy because he is important for the rest of the story! And be patient! Sasuke and Sakura are way far from getting together now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**WEDDINGS ARE ALL ABOUT LOVE**

How she managed to survive the whole ceremony sitting next to Sasuke Sakura didn't know. She hadn't noticed the dress, she hadn't heard the vows; the only thing she thought about was that she was going to lose her children and she felt a strong urge to put her hands around Sasuke's neck and strangle him to death. He himself was aware that everyone was looking at them instead of the bride and groom, so he didn't even do as much as look at his left side during the wedding.

"You may kiss the bride!"

Gaara grabbed Matsuri and kissed her as everyone clapped and Naruto screamed on top of his lungs. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little happy for her friends. Gaara had been lonely and miserable for so many years and when he finally noticed that Matsuri was always waiting for him, all the gang was happy to see him change. Matsuri was now one of them and they considered her a close friend.

Sasuke stood up and left as soon as possible and Tenten came next to her. She didn't say anything, but they didn't need words to communicate. The happy couple in front of them reminded Sakura of her own wedding sixteen years ago.

She was sixteen herself, dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen and surrounded by all her best friends, who were also her bridesmaids. Temari, Ino, Hinata and Tenten walked down the aisle and she followed them in front of a hundred people, but only had eyes for the man in black in front of her. She cried silently when he vowed to love her forever and kissed him for the first time in that church. Then he took her to their bed and took her virginity quickly as if he wanted to get it out of the way. Two months later she was pregnant.

_I'll make you pay for all the years you stole from me Sasuke._

"Sakura! Let's go!" Tenten was talking to her and pulling lightly her arm. She looked at her with gratitude. She was always by her side. Hinata and Temari were married with children now. Tenten was all she had left.

"Do you remember my wedding, Tennie?" Tenten suddenly turned pale, but Sakura didn't notice. "You were so drunk that we had to carry you to your room!" Tenten quickly changed subject and started talking about the wedding dress. If there was any way to erase that night from her memory, she would have done it already. In her list of horrible days of her life Sakura's Wedding came first before her father's death and the day she fell and broke all her teeth.

* * *

The reception took place at the Hotel's roof garden beneath the starry sky. Everything was white and silver like Matsuri wanted. Now she and Gaara were dancing in the middle of the place and they only had eyes for each other. That was very fortunate, because they couldn't see the table that all their friends were seated and they couldn't hear what the were talking about.

Naruto was as usual in a good mood. He had accepted that Sasuke and Sakura were getting a divorce and he had found plenty of food to eat. Shikamaru had fallen asleep taking advantage of the fact that his wife Temari was busy with her relatives and didn't want to dance. Ino had practically blackmailed Matsuri to become a bridesmaid, so she just walked around the place showing her dress off. Hinata was in the bathroom and that left only five people available for conversation.

Sasuke, Neji, Sakura and Tenten didn't speak to each other so the only person was Sai, who hadn't yet learned the value of silence.

"Is it true that Sakura beat you up before the ceremony, Uchiha?" Sasuke couldn't believe the smile in Sai's face. The man was capable of smiling all the time.

"Why don't you go pick up your wife, Sai? You are the only one she hadn't flirted with in this party." Sasuke knew how to hurt and insult people very well, but Sai continued smiling as Ino was dancing with a stranger a few meters away. Neji whispered in his ear to calm down, but Sasuke had had enough. Sakura had brought him on his limit.

"Oh, Sai, don't worry! Ino would never_ cheat_ on _you..._" Now Sai stopped smiling. Sakura was about to attack and Sasuke was now off his limit.

"Sakura-chan is right! Ino is a good girl and she loves you!" Naruto was so focused in his food that hadn't understand a thing. The other five looked at him and wondered how stupid he was for on more time. Sasuke wanted to splash his special ramen all over his head.

"Right! Ino might be stupid, but she isn't such a _whore_!"

"And you _love_ her! You are not some _uncaring asshole_!"

"Not to mention she is a _mother _who_ loves_ her _children_ and wants them to be _happy_! She wouldn't do anything to_ hurt_ them just for_ sex_!"

SPLASH! Even the music stopped as Sakura emptied her glass of wine on Sasuke's face. Naruto stopped eating and Shikamaru woke up. Everybody stopped dancing and now they were all staring at Sauke and Sakura who were both up. Neji and Tenten had no idea what to do.

"You bitch!" Sasuke threw his chair behind and starting chasing Sakura around the table. Tenten tried to grab his arm, but he was too strong and she lost her balance, so she ended up falling right in Neji's hands. Sakura continued running away from him, but as she was looking behind her back she tripped and fell on the floor. Her short dress slipped and everyone gasped as they clearly saw her white panties. Sasuke stopped chasing her and started laughing so hard that he creeped the hell out of the guests.

Sakura slowly stood up. Her eyes were teary and her hands and knees were bleeding from the fall. Without a warning she yelled and kicked Sasuke right between his legs, on the place that no man should be kicked. Every man in the room gasped as Sasuke held his crotch and fell on his knees. Naruto screamed "Sakura-chan!" and Tenten unintentionally tightened her grasp on Neji's shoulders.

Sasuke tried to straighten his back. "You are not even worth me looking at you, Sakura."

Of course she would find something appropriate to answer, but a woman rushed out of the WC yelling: "Help! A woman passed out in the restroom! Help!"

"Hinata!" Neji stood up throwing Tenten down on her face next to Sasuke and ran to the woman's direction. It took Naruto some moments to realize that Hinata had gone in there a while ago. "Hinata-chan! I'm coming!"

In a moment the only two persons remaining at the party were Sasuke, who had trouble standing up and walking, and Tenten, whose nose was bleeding from the fall.

The party was a huge success.

* * *

Naruto was so loud in the hospital waiting room that a nurse came to scold them every two minutes. Hinata was still in the examination room with the doctor and everyone else was waiting outside. Naruto was walking up and down yelling at everyone and screaming for Hinata to hear him and take courage. Sasuke sat with his legs as open as possible to ease his pain a bit, while Tenten had a huge bandage on her purple throbbing nose. Sakura was next to her with the other girls and they were all glaring at the guys.

"Well, I have to thank you all for a wedding nobody will ever forget." Gaara despite his worry for Hinata found the situation very funny. Matsuri was a little angry, but she understood that Sasuke and Sakura were furious at each other. Ino tried to apologize, but she didn't know what to say.

"It's all your idiot husband's work!" Neji yelled to Ino. "He wanted to make fun of Sasuke and his only talent is to make other people furious!"

"I'm an artist!"

"You are an idiot!" Tenten yelled making even Naruto turn and look at her. "If you had kept your mouth shut, Sasuke would still be able to walk straight and my nose wouldn't be purple now!"

Sai didn't lose his smile. "Well, I wasn't the one that kicked Sasuke's little special place with a pointy shoe nor did I toss you on the floor like trash, did I? They hate each other a while now and Neji ignores you since High School! You four don't need an excuse to fight..."

He stopped talking and everyone turned their heads to look at the doctor as the door opened. He was followed by a very shy but happy Hinata who ran right into Naruto's arms. "I'm so sorry I made you worry!"

"Well, mr Uzumaki, there is no need to worry! Your wife is just pregnant." Hinate face was crimson red as she looked at Naruto and the rest of her friends. Neji muttered 'an other one?' but he had a huge smile on his face. Ino and Sakura squealed, but no one heard them as Naruto yelled 'yes!' on top of his lungs and threw his hands up. Hinata started crying from happiness and even Sasuke smiled a little and thought of his own children.

_flashback_

_._

_._

_._

_He sat on his desk and was writing an essay about World War 2 when she came in. For some weird reason living with Sakura alone in the house had been very nice. For the past month she had been doing everything to please him and he felt very lucky that he had chosen her to be his wife. Nothing was too hard to do for her when he asked for something. _

_Even though they both still had school she was taking great care of him. Sasuke could do anything he wanted and she just agreed without doubts. And the better part was that he could have sex with her any time he wanted. He hadn't lost a day since the wedding and he planned on continuing like this. His favorite part of the day was watching her undress to lie down next to him and let him do all kind of amazing things with her body. _

_"Sasuke-kun?" That essay wasn't ment to finish. Sasuke stood up and kissed her, but Sakura escaped and sat down on their bed. Her face was scared and she seemed absent-minded. That worried Sasuke._

_"What's wrong?" She took a deep breath._

_"I wasn't feeling very well, so I went to the doctor today and she said that I... I'm pregnant, Sasuke! What are we going to do?" Sasuke needed a moment to process the information and then sat next to her and kissed her hands with the biggest smile he ever had in his face._

_"What do you mean? This is why we got married! Pregnant? We're going to have a baby!"_

_"But we are sixteen! We still go to school! And you know that my mother died giving birth to me! I'm terrified!"_

_"Sakura, don't be stupid! We're going to be fine! I'm going to call the dobe!" And he pressed a kiss to her flat belly before he left her there alone and terrified._

_._

_._

_._

_end of flashback_

Hinata hugged and kissed everyone and thanked them for the congratulations. Naruto was hyper as ever and followed her around with his eyes still wet. "Well, this is number four! We just need another one and we'll reach Sasuke and Sakura-chan. Or we can have twins and surpass them!"

"Naruto-kun, we haven't even had that baby! Don't rush... Tennie, what happened to your nose?"

"Ask your moron of a cousin!"

* * *

"We don't know the sex yet! Why are we out shopping?" Hinata asked her three friends as they walked in the new Mall looking for stuff for the baby.

"Because it's Sunday and Sasuke took all my children away and I can't stay alone in an empty house!" That was a sad story. Sasuke had showed up first thing in the morning and demanded he took the kids and spend the day with them in an amusement park. Sakura wanted to refuse but Anna and Kaito were so excited when they heard it that she couldn't say no. Now she feared that she was losing even her younger children to Sasuke. Thankfully the twins, Tadashi and Daichi, kissed her goodbye and showed her that they still loved her. Minori didn't even look to her direction.

"I don't need an excuse to go shopping!" That was something they all knew about Ino. Most of the times she took her daughter with her to teach her the joy of shopping, but the girl was an exact replica of Sai and she spent her time drawing and saying embarrassing stuff to complete strangers.

"I was blackmailed by Ino to come!" Usually Tenten would spend Sundays working her ass off in some cases, but sometimes she came with her other friends without actually buying anything. As for Temari she never came, because he hated shopping and she always spent Sunday mornings in bed cuddling with Shikamaru. It was an agreement they had that he could sleep as much as he wanted on Sundays and she quite enjoyed it.

"Well, it's a shame to hide that beautiful nose of yours from the people!" They all burst out laughing. Tenten's nose had swollen over the night and it looked kinda like an eggplant now. She was still mad at Neji who hadn't yet apologized.

"Well, Neji-nii-san said he was sorry last night. Naruto kept him and poor Sasuke up all night talking about the baby. I think they had to lock him out again to go to sleep. I could hear them laugh from upstairs..."

"At least he is having fun!" They all froze as they heard the venom in Sakura's voice. "Why wouldn't he? He will get rid of me and gets to keep the children! I swear we will lose them, Tenten! He is the only thing they are talking about!" Sakura sat on a bench and hid her face in her hands. Hinata sat next to her and hugged her shoulders.

"Sakura, they just miss him! You are a good mother!"

"No, I'm not! I did the most stupid thing I could think of! I thought that it would hurt Sasuke, but he doesn't care! He simply doesn't care about me! He only worries about his reputation and what people would say! I'm such an idiot!"

"Sakura, don't you trust me?" Tenten grabbed her hands and made her look up. " I promised you I will fight for the custody with all my strength and I will! We can win this case! I've done it before! It's a problem that you cheated; I admit so..."

"It might not be a problem after all..." Ino appeared in front of them holding a copy of a famous gossip magazine that was her favorite. In the front cover they saw James White's handsome face and some huge bold letters with his words: _**"I NEVER SLEPT WITH UCHIHA SAKURA! THE WOMAN IS TOTALLY CRAZY!"**_

* * *

**Tada! How's that? Did you like it? If you did, please review! If you didn't,... review more!**

**zoikoiroi**


	5. I'll compromise when he's dead

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters exept the children!**

**I have to thank you again for all your amazing reviews and all the ideas you gave me. I don't know if anyone of you writes, but it's getting harder and harder as the story gets longer! Please be patient and don't forget to review or follow the story! That's giving me very much strength and happiness! Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'LL COMPROMISE WHEN HE'S DEAD**

"I guess we all know why we are here... Are we ready to start?" Neji's office was icy cold that morning despite the sun and the nice heating. Sasuke sat right across Sakura and they stared at each other showing without words all the hatred they felt for each other. The same moment Sakura read James White confession she filed for a divorce. It was clear proof that Sasuke cared so little for her that he had met the guy she had cheated on him with and even paid him money to lie to the press. His prestige was the only thing that mattered to him and she was just an annoying little problem that he had to take care of.

The media had a party over that interview. White appeared in two different shows everyday and kept repeating how offended he was that Sakura had used him and even threatened to sue her. Tenten kept telling her how lucky she was that everyone thought that she hadn't cheated, but all she could see was Sasuke's betrayal and her own failure to actually hurt him.

If only she knew that Sasuke had lost his mind out of jealousy! Every time he saw White's face of heard his voice, he wanted to break something. The only thing he thought about was why Sakura had chosen him over himself. He had started to have nightmares of Sakura naked in his arms inside his former car and woke up angry and disgusted. As he sat in front of her and looked straight in her eyes he felt a strong urge to throw her on Neji's working table and take her right there right now just to make sure that he was better from that model she seemed to like so much.

Of course her feelings for James White were a little different now. Sakura had met him in the newspaper she worked and she had immediately chosen him to fulfill her revenge. He was the one who had flirted with her and she thought for real that he liked her a lot. The man was not very smart and very superficial, but she had liked him enough to allow him to see her naked. Now she knew that he liked her even less than her husband did and that and questioned her own intelligence.

Maybe she was really nothing without Sasuke. Tenten had said 'if you feel too angry or sad during the meeting, you just look at my nose and you'll immediately feel better'. She was right. The moment she took a look at the slightly enlarged purplish nose of her friend, she chuckled. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his ex's mind.

"Yes, we are ready! My client filed for divorce last Monday and wants it as soon as possible. Does your client agree with that?" Neji tried to open his mouth, but he didn't catch a break. "Then we can discuss the details and avoid a trial if you are willing to compromise. Allow me to start..." Sakura thought that she needed to congratulate Tenten and write her a big check. She was far more aggressive that herself and she was determined to make Neji (and Sasuke) go down. They might be in Neji's fancy office, but she was the impressive one.

"My client has no interest in the joint property as your client earned the biggest amount of that money, but she wants full custody of her five underage children. She can of course allow some visits of your client and the number per month can still be discussed. As for the house..."

"Per month!?" Sasuke's voice sounded angry but mocking. Neji gave him the look. He had clearly told him that he and Sakura were not allowed to talk to each other during the meeting or the trial, if there was going to be one, and their attorneys would do all the talking. If Sasuke wanted to change something, he would have to tell it to Neji and only.

"My client has a different offer to make. He is willing to offer any amount of money or even a share in his company in exchange for the full custody of the children. Your client as the mother can have one visit per week and she can keep the house." Tenten turned to look at Sakura, but she didn't have to ask her answer.

"My client has to decline that offer, but she can allow the children to stay with their father one weekend per month and some days during the holidays. Does your client agree with that?" Neji's answer was not needed. All of them knew that there was no way to find a solution that would leave them both satisfied. The discussion was a dead-end.

"Mr. Uchiha can't accept that solution..."

"For God's sake, I gave you a weekend per month! What do you want from me?" Sakura had stood up and ignored every advice Tenten had given her. The fact that Sasuke was trying to take the children away from her made her furious. "You won't be happy unless you take my children away?"

"Only the attorneys can speak..."

"You think that I will accept to see my children once a month and a few more days on Holidays? Have you even asked them? They want to come with me!"

"Only the attorneys can speak..."

"They need their mother, Sasuke! You work all day long and many times at night and on weekends, too! How exactly do you plan on raisng them from your office? And what about your travelling? They will be alone in your house all the time!"

"Only the attorneys can speak..."

"Really? And you? How are you going to raise them without my money? How are you going to pay for their schools or that big house? All these years you spend even more money than all of them together on your clothes and perfumes and all that stupid stuff...!"

"Only the attorneys can speak..."

"So, now I'm a gold digger? I..."

"ONLY THE ATTORNEYS CAN SPEAK IN THE MEETING!" Tenten yelled on top of her lungs and Neji's secretary ran inside to see if everything was ok. Neji sent her out and closed the door. He looked at them. Sasuke's face was red and Sakura's eyes were wet when Tenten was still out of breath.

"All of you sit down! Now! We can't continue like this! If you go to court like this, you'll end up arrested! And your children will be taken away from both of you!" Sasuke and Sakura calmed down and sat back on their seats. Tenten sat down, too, and turned to Neji.

"After the events of last Sunday...," Tenten looked at Sasuke "you can't prove that an adultery occurred and claim that my client is an unworthy mother. The court will not take the children away from the mother. Why doesn't you client accept our last offer? It's the best he can get."

Neji hoped that he wouldn't have to use that, but he had already found a way to overcome that. He looked at Sakura apologetically before he continued. "The article your client wrote still exists. Why would a mother write down such a lie for her children to read? The court won't give five children to a mother who is... mentally unstable." Even Sasuke gasped along with the girls.

Tenten almost fainted. "Neji, you say at the court that Sakura is crazy!"

* * *

**Well, that chapter was very short, but I wanted to end right there for emphasis! What do you believe is going to happen?**

**Please let my know if you have any questions so far, because I was thinking about making a chapter with information about the children. They are about to play a great part in the story!**

**See you soon,**

**zoikoiroi**


	6. In a rich man's world

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters exept the children!**

* * *

**IN A RICH MAN'S WORLD**

"No way!" Tenten sat on Naruto and Hinata's couch and had just told them what had happened in the meeting the day before. Hinata was already sensitive from her pregnancy and Naruto was furious to both of his friends.

"Yes, Naruto! Neji's brilliant idea is to say that Sakura is mentally unstable and this is why she wrote that article! And it's truly brilliant when you are not doing that to a person you know for more that twenty years! He knows what a good mother Sakura is! And if she loses her children she will get crazy for real!" Tenten was really worried. Sakura wasn't answering her phones and she just stayed in her bed all day.

"Well, you weren't any nicer to Sasuke!" Hinata was always righteous and was ready to defend both Sasuke and her cousin. "You can't make him see his kids once every month! Can't they have joint custody? They have to share the time with their children! Maybe they can go one week with Sakura and the next with Sasuke!"

"No, they are too stubborn! They both want full custody. When I mentioned joint custody to Sakura, she threatened to fire me! And they have the upper hand now! James White sais that he didn't sleep with Sakura and Sakura can't explain that article! What is she going to say in the court?"

Naruto sigh. "When is the court?"

"I don't know yet, but with Sasuke's power, it won't be a long wait. And we still haven't discussed what the children want. The three older ones can choose with whom they want to go. But how can we make the children choose between their parents? That's so cruel!"

They heard the front door open and they understood that Neji had returned. Tenten stood up, said goodbye to Naruto and Hinata and slowly climbed the stairs to Neji's apartment. She hadn't been in that place since she was sixteen and she suddenly felt scared. It used to be a teenager's hideout and now it was a bachelor's apartment, a place where he worked and brought women and had fun. What if he wasn't alone?

She hesitated before knocking on the door, but she thought about Sakura's desperation and that gave her strength. Neji opened the door and his jaw fell as he saw her at his doorstep. He didn't recall having her in his house again and he never expected to have her, too. She made him very uncomfortable. Then he noticed her bruised nose and he started to wonder whether he should apologize or not.

"Can I come in?" Then Neji realized that he was just staring at her like an idiot and made space for her to enter the apartment. Tenten hated how much tidy and clean it look in comparison with her own place. Of course he was rich and she wasn't, but there was no excuse for the way she lived. That was what she hated the most about Neji. She always seemed like a loser next to him. Only God knew how much she wanted to win Sakura's case.

"What do you want? Sasuke isn't here and he won't have anything less than full custody."

"I know and that's why I came to see you. There're not some random clients, Neji. They are Sasuke and Sakura! How can you possibly claim that Sakura is insane?" The truth was that Neji knew very well that a good friend would never do that to Sakura. But he also knew that he had to win that case for Sasuke and he was willing to do anything for that cause.

"There are no friends in the court room and you know it! You are Sasuke's friend, too, and you are still against him!"

"But I'm not going to lie in the court to win the case! Sakura's not crazy! Have you any idea how she feels knowing that Sasuke paid the guy to lie to the media? She believes that Sasuke only cares about people's opinion and not her! And now you are trying to make her crazy because of your own lies! You can't take the children like that!"

"I'll win the custody no matter what, Tenten!"

"Well, you won't! Sasuke's lie will backfire! I can deal with it!"

"We'll see about that!

* * *

_ "The article your client wrote still exists. Why would a mother write down such a lie for her children to read? The court won't give five children to a mother who is... mentally unstable." _

He had to congratulate Neji for his idea. Yet he knew that it was all his fault. He was the one that had asked Neji to win the case at any cost. He felt a little guilty, but basically he was angry. A weekend every two weeks? That was her offer?

His working hours were too many; he knew it. He had to make other arrangements before the trial. Without thinking it very much he picked up the phone and called his home number. He was lucky enough to have Anna answer it.

"Hey, baby!"

_"Daddy, is that you? I missed you! When are you coming home?"_ The voice of the 8-year-old girl shuttered his heart. He wanted so much to tell her that he wouldn't leave again, but it was out of the question. He knew that they would spend a lot of time apart from now on.

"Don't worry! We'll see each other soon! How's everyone?"

_"I and Kaito are playing downstairs and the twins are outside in the backyard. Minori is out with her friends and mama is still in the room. I think she's sick because she never eats or plays with us any more. Maybe she missed you, too!"_ You wish.

"Can you please put her on the phone?"

_"Of course! Bye, daddy!" _Sasuke hears some noise as the girl climbed up the stairs and passed the phone to her mother. Sakura muffled something and waited until the girl had left the room to talk to him.

_"What do you want, Sasuke?"_ Her voice sounded tired and angry. It was obvious that she was sleeping before and he wondered if she had spent all those days in bed.

"...How are you?"

He clearly heard the sarcastic snort before she answered him. _"How am I? I'm great! My husband of 16 years, who hadn't asked me once how was I, asks me for the first time after I filed for a divorce. And also he paid the man I cheated on him with to lie about it and persuade everyone that I'm crazy! But don't worry! He doesn't mind that another man touched his wife; it's his reputation he's concerned about! Also three of my children hate me and the other two I won't see again because I'm going to end up in a mental hospital! Aside from these things I'm great! You? Anything new in your life?"_

"That's quite a speech! Neji told me that Tenten is ready to fight back and she is going to find something good for the court, so you haven't given up yet!''

_''I'm so sorry... Do you want me to wrap up my children so you come and take them away?''_ The sarcasm almost made Sasuke laugh. In 16 years Sakura had not once disagreed with him. It was nice to see her fight back about something at last. He needed to find an excuse to make her believe that he hadn't called to make sure she was ok.

''I just called you to tell that I have paid your bills... but you need to start taking care of these things your own. Since you don't want money from me! I don't want to see my children live in a house without electricity and thrown out of their schools.''

_''Thank you! You are so considerate! It won't happen again.''_ And she hang up the phone without goodbye. She might had said that sarcastically, but she was mortified and hated herself. The truth was that Sasuke didn't want to see her having to struggle for money after all these years that he had treated her like a queen. He was not happy that she hadn't asked for money even though she could according to the law. It hurt him that she wanted nothing from him any more.

_flashback_

_._

_._

_._

_They stood in front of hundreds of cribs, baby-chairs and tiny clothes and they wondered around without knowing what they really needed. Sasuke was so excited every time she looked at Sakura's slightly round belly. He always had his hand around her waist and looked around to make sure that nobody would hit her or scare her. Her eyes were always wet as she looked at the colors, the bottles and the tiny clothes. _

_''Oh, my God! Sasuke-kun, this is so cute!'' He took the shirt in his hands and tossed it away._

_''This is for a boy! We are going to have a girl!'' Her laughter sounded like music in his ears. He couldn't believe how happy she was making him._

_''How can you possibly know that? This is our first baby and not even the doctor can say the sex yet!''_

_''Hn.''_

_''I love you so much, Sasuke-kun! I even love that stupid word of yours.''_

* * *

"Mama?" Sakura heard Kaito's voice as if it was coming from far away. She opened her eyes and saw the boy climbing in her bed. Then he started to hop up and down to wake her up. He still wore his uniform and that's how Sakura realized it was afternoon. "Mama, wake up!"

"I'm awake baby!" Sakura helped the boy get in the bed and covered his little body with the blanket that still smelled of Sasuke's masculine scent. Ever since the kids had seen their father they had been much more happy and calm. The two younger ones still didn't know what had happened and she could only thank God for that.

"Mama, why dad sleeps in uncle Neji's house?" All the happiness that her son had brought to her was now gone.

"Well, daddy and mommy decided to live in different houses from now on..."

"Why is that?"

"We need to spend some time away from each other for now. But we still love you very much and you will see him anytime you want. Kaito, baby, how would you like us to have a new house?"

"But I like this house!"

"Baby, we can afford this place anymore!"

"Why can't you ask dad for money?"

"Because I'm done asking money from your father! Now go play with your cars before dinner." The boy left very disappointed. Sakura decided that it was time to leave the bed and stood up. She walked in her closet to get dressed and her heart was still heavy. She knew that sooner or lated they would have to live. The truth was Sasuke was paying for everything and it had been almost a month since he had left the house. She could not allow it.

Sakura knew that Sasuke had paid for her college tuition and her Master degree, and he was still paying for everything, food, clothes, bills. She had only worked for a few years and everybody knew her because of Sasuke. That made her feel very unworthy. Up untill now she used to rely for everything on Sasuke.

_flashback_

_._

_._

_._

_The more she looked at the house the more she couldn't believe that Sasuke had bought that palace for her. She had already had three children and they planned on having more, so Sasuke started to look for a bigger place, but Sakura didn't expect to see that size. It seemed unreal. _

_"And that will be our bedroom!" Sasuke opened the double door and led her to a huge empty space. The master bedroom had its own bathroom and another door that led to a slightly smaller room._

_"Oh, and that can be our next baby's room!"_

_"I believe this is your closet." He wanted to laugh as her jaw dropped. He had purposely left the closet last, because he knew that she would enjoy it more than everything. _

_"Sasuke, this isn't real!" She ran to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. he responded immediately and raised her up so that her could have deeper access. The kiss went on for a while and then she pushed him and continued to look around._

_"Come on, Sakura! We have two babies and a very loud 4-year-old in the house! It's been months that I haven't touch you!"_

_"But this is too much! Can we even afford this place? I have nothing on my own, nor have I ever worked in my life! I can't live in here! Our garden is the size of a football field!"_

_"Hey! You have given me three beautiful children and you abandoned your career to take care of us! Now it's time for me to take care of you. You are living here and you can ask for anything you want from me. End of discussion."_

_"But, Sasuke, what can I do for you?"_

_"You can start by taking off your clothes."_

_._

_._

_._

_end of flashback_

"It's wasn't money I wanted from you, Sasuke..."

* * *

Minori couldn't believe what she was about to do. She usually was confident and determined, but now she was about to throw up out of nervousness and her knees felt so weak that she couldn't walk steadily.

The last week had been hell for her. After that model had confessed that he hadn't slept with her mother she didn't know what to believe. Sakura had forbidden her to ask anything about the matter but she was moody and depressed ever since. She was afraid to ask her father about it, so that left only one person to ask. That had brought her in front of James White's hotel room.

She was about to knock when he opened the door and stepped outside. As he saw her his expression turned immediately and her thought that the pretty girl was some fan-girl that was there to seduce him. Minori was no stranger to the hungry expression of men when they spotted her. After all she had inherited her father's stunning looks and knew very well how attractive she was. Plus she looked way older than sixteen and that man was twenty years old.

"Hey, beautiful!" He walked slowly towards her with the most confident, I-know-you-like-me expression Minori had ever seen in a man before. Of course he was handsome, tall and dressed sexily but still he seemed arrogant and stupid as she approached her. At the moment she couldn't understand how her mother chose him over her father.

James leaned over her and she took a few steps back and stack her back on the hallway wall. He put his hand over her head on the wall and brought his face so close to hers that Minori for the first time in her life blushed. "What do you want from me, miss? Name it and I'll give it to you!"

"I... I will be the one to give you a punch if you come any closer!" He stepped back confused. Normally the girl would have thrown herself to him by now and he would be almost done. Ever since he had fucked that Sakura woman and she wrote the article, women came to him like he had honey. Not to mention that his whole life he could have anyone he wanted.

"Come on! Don't play innocent with me! Why did you come here?" And suddenly he put his hand around Minori's waist and stack his lips on her. She knew that it was time for the punch she had promised him, but she was paralysed. The man that supposedly had had sex with her mother stole her first kiss! His tongue forcefully entered her mouth and she just stood there like and idiot waiting to be eaten. Her father would be very disappointed to know that all his self-defence classes were useless.

James was satisfied with himself again and slowly lowered his hand until it reached her ass and cupped one of her firm buttocks. That was enough to wake her up and she pushed him so hard that he hit the other wall and fell down on the floor.

"I didn't come here for... ehm... that! I just wanted to ask you something!"

He just looked at her with his eyes wide open. She was killing him. His looks were the only thing that mattered to him and a little girl had just rejected him. "What?"

"I just wanted to know whether or not you had sex with Uchiha Sakura!" He stared at her like an idiot. The only thing he wanted was to pick up from where he left it, but she had completely gained her cool back. Why the hell did she cared so much? Was she so much in love with him that she couldn't stand the fact that he was seeing other women?

"Why do you ask?"

"She is my mother..."

"No way!" He finally found the courage to stand up out of surprise. Sakura was hot, but she was nothing like that breathtakingly beautiful angelic girl. Then he recalled her father's looks and he remembered that he was handsome, but she still the girl surpassed him. "Isn't she like 30?"

"She had me in High School! Now tell me!" Minori was now even more scared. Inside her she wished that her mother had never touched that man, so that she would be able to do it again.

James White knew that, too. If he told her that he fucked her mother and took money from her father to lie, she would never want to see him again. And he wanted to make sure that that girl would fall for him like everyone else. He was now determined to make that beauty his and he was willing to do anything for that cause.

"I never touched your mother. I have no idea why she wrote that thing."

* * *

**Surprise, surprise! New couple in town! Imagine Sasuke's reaction...**

**I hope you liked it! See you next time!**


	7. Every end is a new beginning

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children!**

**Hello, again! New chappie! Loved your reviews! Thank you!**

**I know that many of you complain for my grammatic mistakes and I'm really sorry! I try my best to edit carefully and read it many times, but as you know English is not my first language and I only use it in Fanfiction these days. I hope you understand.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**EVERY END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

"So, what do you think, kids?" Sakura was trying so hard to appear excited and optimist, but she knew that her children weren't buying it. Yet she was determined to make them believe that the new house was just as good as their old one. It would have worked, if the apartment she had found wasn't half as big as their old basement.

"It has an amazing view and it's so cozy!" Temari, her real-estate agent, was trying to help as the children looked around as they didn't believe their own eyes. She had worked her ass off looking for the best place Sakura's money could rent and she had made a real bargain. The place had three bedrooms, a nice bathroom and an open space that was used both for living room, dining room and kitchen. It was also in a cheap but not very dangerous neighbourhood very close to Sakura's work. It couldn't get any better.

Of course the only thing the kids could see was the small space. The three boys and the two girls would have to share 2 bedrooms much smaller than the ones that had at home and they didn't have to share. Sakura would have a bedroom that could fit in her old closet and there was one bathroom for all of them. The kitchen was as large as their old refrigerator and the best view was that of the closest buildings emergency stairs.

Tadashi looked around and turned to his mother. "My stuff don't fit in this place."

"Well, you didn't need most of them! We can give them away! There are so many poor children that never had a toy in their life!" Sakura smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. Daichi stopped his brother's complaints with just a look. He could understand very well what his mother was going through. Sakura couldn't stand the disappointed faces of her children anymore and she hid in the bathroom pretending to examine it.

Temari approached the children. "Why don't you see the move as an adventure? You can make your rooms as you like and you get to choose your own furniture. Plus you will make some other children very happy with your old stuff!" They didn't cheer up, but all of them accepted that they were going to live there from now. Sakura felt grateful to Temari; she had saved the day.

"Minori, what do you think?" Sakura asked as she got out of the bathroom. She was afraid that the girl would say that she was going to live with her father, but the girl just shook her shoulders as if she didn't care that she would stay in the same room with Anna. "Are you alright, baby?"

"Yes, I'm fine! I told the place is fine! Why are you asking all the time?" That was odd. Minori would normally start a fight, but now she seemed like she was avoiding her mother. She kept checking her phone and walking up and down in the small space.

"Why don't we go to buy some furniture for this place?" That seemed to excite the children, but Minori got a text message and told that she had to meet some friend. Sakura decided not to pressure the girl any more and let her go without questions. She left without saying goodbye to her siblings or Temari, but Sakura felt relieved. Maybe Minori would want to stay with her at the end.

She moved in the new apartment within a week.

* * *

"Sasuke, I told you a hundred times. You can go if you want. The law allows you to see the place your children live. But it's better if we ask Sakura first! She won't use it against us in the trial and it's the polite thing to do!" Neji lived in hell from the moment Sakura moved out of Sasuke's old house. They talked about it all day long.

"Do you expect me to call her and ask permission to see her house?" This had been going on for a long week. He had met his children again, but Sakura brought them to him and he only got to see the outside of her building and was very unhappy about it. Plus the children complained to him for the small rooms and the noisy neighbourhood, so he was even more anxious to see it with his own eyes. Neji finally reached his limit and took his own phone.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke tried to stop him without making a noise and acted even more stupid. he tried to take the phone off his hands, but Neji pushed him away and silently blackmailed him that he would tell Sakura what he was doing.

_"Neji?"_ That was a surprise. She didn't expect to see or hear Neji for the foreseeable future except for the trial.

"Yeah, it's me... How are you?"

_"...Fine... What do you want?"_ She sounded cold and distant. Suddenly Neji felt that it was the most stupid thing that he had accepted to represent Sasuke in the court. It appeared that his friendship with Sakura that had lasted since High School was over. But there was no way he could leave Sasuke alone into that.

"We need to see the place you have chosen to live before the trial and make sure that it is appropriate for the children. As the father Sasuke has the right to..."

_"Ok, ok! But my lawyer is going to be here as well."_

"Call her. We are on our way."

* * *

_Your father is coming. Please come home ASAP. _Those were the words in the text Sakura sent Minori after her phone conversation with Neji. The girl frowned as she read the text.

"I need to go." James White did his best to look disappointed and heartbroken. Minori tried to stand up but he pulled her back in her chair and kissed her again. She knew that she had to go home soon, but every time he kissed her it felt like nobody else existed but them two. She hadn't had a boyfriend before and she didn't even want one before she met him, but now she wondered how had she managed to survive without him all those years.

That had been going on for days. Every afternoon she told her mother that she had to meet some friend and went to his hotel. He treated her to dinner and told her all that cheesy crap that her friends were dying to hear and she hated before, but now she wanted to scream to the entire world that the man was dying for her. He had found all her right buttons and she had completely surrendered to his desires.

The new house didn't interest her. Seeing her father was unnecessary. Anna had painted their room pink and she was ok with that. Her mother was asking questions all the time and she kept lying to her. There was no time during the day that she thought something other that him. Her friends had noticed that she had disappeared and worried, but she didn't care. Not even the divorce mattered any more.

Her mind didn't work around him. Nothing warned her that he wasn't honest. She just let him do anything he wanted, any before James she had kicked a guy in the nuts because he tried to put his hand around her waist while they wer dancing. He had thrown her on the bed on numerous occasions and she only managed to escape the last time. He had taken off her blouse and she didn't even complain. His hands were always on her body and she wasn't stopping him. She even thought that she was wrong for not letting him have sex with her.

"Stay a little longer, baby." He was playing Minori like a pro. He had had his fair share of girls and he knew very well what she was dealing with. Spoiled, inexperienced girl, in a sensitive phase in her life ,trying to look tough but hungry for love. That was Minori and he was wondering why she hadn't let him in her pants yet. She was way into him, but not willing to give him her virginity yet. But that was about to change.

"I can't, James..." His kisses made her weak and unable to leave. Every time his lips touched her, she felt like she had a fever. She was always shy and silent when she was with him and she had started to think that she could do anything to keep him close. She suddenly remembered the way her mother worshiped her father a few years ago and she felt ashamed.

"Then don't go to school tomorrow. Come to my hotel and I'll make you very happy."

* * *

"Do you like my room, daddy?" He didn't have the courage to do anything else but nod. "This is my bed and that's Minori's. And we have the same closet, but all her clothes are black, so we don't mix them up. And here I have my toys and here Minori studies for school. Do you like the color? One day I, mum, Kaito, Tadashi and Daichi put on old clothes and painted all the house! We worked all day and we ate on the floor, but we had so much fun! Mum doesn't know how to cook, so we eat out all the time! And the twins had a small party on Saturday, so we slept over at auntie Ino's house and..."

He wasn't even listening to Anna's words. The house was perfect. Small, but full of colors, voices and smells. Even the kids had started to love it. The had created personal corners and used very well the little space. They were having fun in there and created a life that didn't include their father. Sakura sat at the kitchen table with Tenten and looked ready to defend the home she could provide for the children.

"So, what do you have to say?" He looked at Neji and knew what he needed to do. He needed to persuade her that he could provide more to his children. And that wasn't hard. Sakura hated the new house. She hated the cooking and the other chores that she was still learning how to do, she hated the way their stuff were squeezed in ugly closets and most of all she hated the empty pillow in her bed that didn't smell of Sasuke.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Sasuke wasn't so stupid to trash talk about the house in front of the four children. He kissed the goodbye and he took Sakura outside of the building wher they could talk, leaving Neji and Tenten to watch over them. They just stopped in front of the building's door and Sakura sat on the few stairs there. Some youngsters passed by them yelling and cursing at each other, entering a small weird-looking bar at the next corner.

Sakura didn't even dare to look him in the eye. "A nice neighbourhood you picked to bring my children."

"There's nothing wrong with it! It's just a little loud, but there's absolutely no criminal activity around and there are very good schools..."

"Schools? Our children already go to the best schools I could find!" That was true. Sasuke had found the best of the best, perfect at both academics and sports, schools. He was really proud of his children's achievements so far and he wanted them to have nothing less that the best for their future. Sakura knew all that, but she had no other option.

"You know I can't pay for those schools, Sasuke!"

"But I can! If you cared for our kids, you should let them come with me!"

"And if you cared, you would not try to separate them from their mother!"

"You have this amazing talent to make me crazy every time you talk! Why can't you at least admit that you can't do what I can for them?"

"Because money isn't everything! There are other things that they need and you can't give!"

Sasuke sighed. He knew the right thing to do, but he didn't want to. "Ok, listen to me! I will continue paying for the schools no matter who gets the custody. I promise I won't use it against you at the court or tell anything at the children. If you care for them, you will do what's best for them and not what you like."

"...Really?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She had spent so much time worrying about money and now Sasuke was offering to help without asking anything in return. As she looked at him she remembered all the happy moments, all the years that she didn't have to worry about everything. She stood up and brought her face so close to his that she could feel his warm breath. "Why?"

Sasuke suddenly saw James White's face in her beautiful green eyes. "Because I will have custody next month and I don't want them to change schools for a few days. You're crazy, remember?" And in a moment he ruined everything. Sakura felt grateful for that. If he was nice to her, she might regret what she had done and end up begging him to forgive her and take her back.

Sasuke caught her hand in the air before it slapped his face.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing?" With her hand still in his they turned their heads and saw Minori approaching them.

* * *

The children had all gone into their rooms and Neji was left alone with Tenten in Sakura's new living room. Neji was actually impressed bu how well Sakura was handling the situation. She used to depend on Sasuke for everything and now she was creating a new life while he was still staying in his apartment. He looked at Tenten and fought it hard not to wonder about her life. Where did she live? Was she dating someone? Was she happy with her life? The only thing he knew about was her job.

She looked back at him and they kept staring at each other for a while. It was weird that they hadn't seen each other for years and now they were together every day. The last time they were in the same room was when Hinata was in labor and that was three years ago. She hadn't said anything except congratulations to him and they didn't even make enough eye-contact.

"Did you find anything to sat in the court for that article?" Tenten looked at him mockingly.

"Do you expect me to tell you my strategy? Are there many lawyers who actually do that?" Neji didn't have anything else to say. He just hoped that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't take too long. But surprisingly Tenten spoke to him again.

"I just want to know if you really believe that Sasuke must win full custody. And why!"

"I actually believe that they are both good parents and they should have joint custody. And maybe they shouldn't even try to get a divorce. But don't tell Sasuke!"

Tenten smiled. "They were a nice couple. But I don't see a way out of the divorce. They both made up their minds."

"I know. It's a shame they had such a big wedding..." Both Neji and Tenten froze as that word came out of his mouth. He stopped talking and she started trembling. It was the first time they talked about Sasuke and Sakura's wedding in ach other's presence. They looked at each other and immediately turned their heads away. Neji had turned pale white and Tenten crimson red.

The truth was that they hadn't seen much of the wedding anyway.

* * *

"Why the hell are you two arguing in the middle of the street?" Minori had just started to accept the divorce and they managed to remind her everything all over again. Sasuke didn't know what to say and Sakura was ready to start crying again. They both tried to hug their daughter, but she puss them both away.

"Minori, we're sorry..." Her father had for once lost his cool and her mother shook her hands uncontrollably as she did every time she didn't know what to do.

"After everything you've already put us through, you're still acting like this! You are not alone in this family! You know what... I changed my mind! I don't want to live with anyone of you!" And with that words she turned around and started running. And she didn't stop until her parents couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Daddy's little princess

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**I'm back! This chapter is hot, hot, hot! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS**

Minori didn't know where to go anymore. She had run and ran until her steps brought her in front of James White's hotel again. She quickly entered and went straight to his room, but no matter how much she knocked, nobody answered the door. That made her worry, because it was very late and he had told her that he would spend all the night thinking of her and he never lied to her.

She sat down on the hallway, on the very spot he had stolen her first kiss and called him. Sakura and Sasuke were calling like crazy, but she ignored them. James answered the phone and sounded sleepy. Where was he?

"James? Where are you? I'm outside your room." He stood up naked and brought his finger to his mouth to stop the other naked woman in the bed from making any noise. He couldn't hide his triumphant smile on his face as he thought that he had finally managed to make her want to give him her virginity.

_"I had a late night photo shoot and I have to work. Sorry baby!" _

"Where is the photo shoot? Can I come over? I'm not very well..."

_"Look... you know I take my job seriously... why don't you go home and come over in the morning as I told you?"_

"I can't go home! My parents are there and I don't want to see them again! Please... I need you!" She sounded ready to cry, but the other woman was still in the bed and smiled seductively at him as she removed the covers and revealed her naked body.

_"I got to go... Go to some friend, ok? Bye!"_ And he hang up the phone. Minori didn't want to cry. She turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket. The last thing she saw was the word 'mum' on the screen.

_flashback_

_._

_._

_._

_"Mum?"_

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"How does it feel to be in love?" Sakura immediately abandoned the story she was trying to write and turned to her 14-years-old daughter. Minori was the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen and she wasn't saying that as her mother. She was already tall and thin, with long black hair and black eyes, a girlish and young version of Sasuke. She was trying her best to find her pretty clothes and teach her about girl stuff, but she prefered to be one of the boys and it suited her._

_"Why do you ask me that?"_

_"A boy asked me out today!" She told that as if she was talking about a TV show or someone else's life, but her mother knew that she was actually very curious._

_"And what did you say?"_

_"No, of course!" That was to be expected. "He was older and had that stupid expression as if he was sure that I would say yes! And he insisted until I had to threaten him to go away!" Sakura couldn't help it. She threw her head back and started laughing like crazy. Her daughter was too much like Sasuke for her own good. "Mum, don't laugh! I don't want a boyfriend!"_

_"Minori, there will come a time that you will want one. Trust me baby... Everybody needs someone no matter how stong and independent they are."_

_"That's not true! Dad doesn't need anyone!" Sakura looked at her and wondered if she told that on purpose. Minori had just told aloud her biggest fear._

_"Being in love is a nice thing! It's what makes life meaningful! Why are you trying to avoid it?"_

_"I..." What she was going to say? She wasn't good enough? Everybody feared her? She didn't want to end weak and dependent like the woman who sat in front of her. She didn't want to get hurt. "I just asked how it feels."_

_"It's weird. You feel uncomfortable and scared around him, but you want to stay with him forever. When he goes away you can't do anything alone and you only think of him! And you find everything about him amazing, even if it isn't. And you think that you can't live without him! Your chest aches and your stomach clenches, your hands sweat and..."_

_"Ok, that's enough! You can get all this with a lobotomy, too."_

_"Baby, I forgot to mention that it makes you insanely happy when you are with him. Or incredibly sad... But that's only the beginning. Then you start seeing the real person you're dating and not the fantasy in your mind. You see all his flaws and then you decide if you can deal with them... And from my experience I tell you that it's wrong to bond and proceed the relationship, before you actually get to know the other person!"_

_"From your experience? You've only had a man in your life and you married him when you were sixteen!" There was something weird in her mother's eyes. She quickly turned away and returned to her laptop. _

_"Real love is worth every mistake."_

_._

_._

_._

_end of flashback_

Minori looked at the room's closed door and felt like an idiot. Was that real love? Was that what her mother felt for her father? Her mind was screaming at her that James White was not the one, but she didn't want to listen. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to fall in love since she was a child. But she thought that the man she loved would leave his job and run to her side when she needed him. Why didn't he?

She didn't really like to drink and her parents forbade it, but it was a special occasion and she needed it. She ran outside of the hotel, bought a bottle of whiskey and returned to her spot outside his room.

* * *

"She is not here." Sasuke drove away from Minori's school and headed to Kakashi's house. Kakashi's son was the same age as Minori and they were very close friends. In the seat next to him, Sakura nervously looked around, hoping that she would see her daughter walking in the streets. They reached the house and a sleepy Anko told them that her son was sleeping alone inside. Then they tried some other places Minori liked to hang out with her friends and even some houses, but she was nowhere to be found. They ended up driving around in the city like idiots.

"We are the worst parents ever! We are always hurting our children and ruining their lives! We..."

"Sakura, shut up!" She turned around and saw him calmly driving and looking at the road. How could he be calm? His daughter was missing!

"Stop the car!"

"What?"

"I said STOP THE CAR!" Sasuke thought that she had seen Minori and stopped immediately. The road was empty and not even a light could be seen, all the houses were dark and the trees hid the windows. Sakura opened her car-door and stormed out in the middle of nowhere, She didn't even know where she was but she couldn't stand being at the same car as Sasuke for even another minute.

"What's wrong with you?" He got out and just stood in the middle of the street looking at her. She was walking up and down next to the car like a crazy person. At last she stopped and looked at him.

"Why? Why did you have to come to my house? Why are you always messing with my life? Why can't you leave me alone? I lost my child thanks to you! You can't just act like you don't care!"

"Of course I care..."

"Then do something! Scream! Cry! Hit me! Do something!"

"SHUT UP!" It was a miracle nobody showed up in the widows. Sasuke's voice made Sakura lose her breath. "What do you want from me? You got the divorce, you got the kids, you ridiculed me in front of the entire world! What else do you want?" His hands were shaking and his usually pale face was now red from anger.

"I want you to care..."

"No, you want me to be miserable! You want to know that you made me miserable!"

"No..."

"Congratulations, you did it! I'm dying to know that Minori is alright and I can't believe that we are the ones that hurt her! And I hate myself for that!" Sakura couldn't help the silent tears that started falling for her eyes. Sasuke sat down in the middle of the street and looked at her. "I hate my life. I wanted to kill that stupid model and even kill you sometimes. I can't take your article out of my mind and... and I don't want you to have a life without me!"

The tears kept coming. Sakura kneeled in front of Sasuke and put her hands on his. "Sasuke, did you ever love me?"

He had already said too much and he didn't want to make lose all his dignity. He pushed her softly away and walked to his car. He was mad! How did she make him say all that stuff? Sakura's tears suddenly stopped. She was mad as well.

"After all these years I don't deserve to hear 'I love you' at least once?" Sasuke tried to get in the car, but she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out. "You won't leave without saying it! Tell me!"

"Let me go!"

"Tell me!" He wa trying to get in the car and she kept pulling him out, so Sasuke's shirt couldn't handle the pressure. The sleeve was torn away and Sakura fell back on the road holding the black piece of fabric. Sasuke's arm was bleeding from her nails, but he didn't even notice. They were both breathing heavily, but neither of them moved away.

"I loved you..." It was so quiet that Sakura thought for a moment that she had imagined it. The words that she was dying to hear had become knives and were piercing her heart. She always knew it. She knew that Sasuke loved her from the beginning. Every time he looked at her, every time he talked to she knew it. But that wasn't enough.

"Say it again." Sasuke for the first time since he had left the house smiled. He had no intention to repeat it and she was well aware of that. Sakura stood up, tossed his torn sleeve away and approached him. She had the childish expression that little Anna had every time her father returned from a trip and was about to give the presents. "Say it again even if you don't feel it anymore."

Ha had said 'I loved you'. That ment that he didn't love her anymore. She had cheated him and published the story in a paper. She didn't love him anymore either.

It took only a moment to realize that. They were over.

Sasuke closed the car door and Sakura stood up. They both gave one hand to each other as if they wanted to part with a handshake. As soon their skins touched, Sasuke pulled her to him and Sakura fell in his arms. Her arms found their place around his neck and his ended up on her bottom, pulling her up until his mouth found hers and he could finally kiss her.

The truth was that Sasuke had never been with another woman his entire life. She was his first and he had never cheated on her. Sakura on the other hand had spent a night with James White, but she was so focused on her revenge that she hadn't felt a thing with him. Sasuke was the one for her. They knew each other's body better that they knew their own.

Sakura's hand opened the back door of his car and tried to push him inside, but Sasuke was used to be on top in that relationship, so he turned around and softly put Sakura to ly on the back seat while he climbed on top of had been a month since the separation and nobody really wanted to lose time with preparation and talking. It took him less than a minute to rip her stockings and thrust his way into her. Sakura was so drowned in her well-known pleasure that she had forgotten everything, even her missing daughter.

They didn't care to go easy on each other. He kept thrusting in a frenzy was and her nails and teeth were leaving red and purple marks all over his body. He came before her, but he was hard again before she managed to say a word to him and he continued immediately. In his mind there was only one thing. Did she prefer him over that stupid model? She had to, because her screams were echoing in the car and her flushed face was saying to him that she was in ecstasy. He was determined to make her forget all about him.

Thankfully the street was dark and empty and nobody passed by the three hours that they stayed in the back of Sasuke's new car.

* * *

James White couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Minori sleeping on the floor out of his hotel room. Next to her he found an empty bottle of liquor. Had that little girl drunk so much alcohol? That was an amazing opportunity for him.

He kneeled down next to her and shook her shoulder. The girl opened one eye and looked at him. A smile appeared on her sleepy face as she saw him. She had forgotten all about the last night and she felt calm and rested now. He decided to take advantage of her good mood and finally have his way with her. He carried her princess-style in his room and threw her on his bed. Minori didn't go to school that morning.

* * *

**Well, seems like everyone had sex in this chapter! I hope you liked it... You may think that Minori is stupid, but she won't stay like that for long. As for Sasuke and Sakura, they won't get together yet... Have patience!**

**Review!**


	9. Consequenses suck

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**To the people who keep asking what happened between Neji and Tenten I have only one word: patience! You will find out soon! Did you like the Sasusaku hotness? Well it was very short, but in this chapter you're in for a treat!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CONSEQUENCES ****SUCK**

Her head was about to explode, her stomach felt like vomiting and her limps burnt every time she was trying to move them. Where was she? Minori tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy and she couldn't. She tried to lift her body when suddenly she felt a sharp pain between her legs and in her lower belly. Thet made her wake right up, only to find out that she was completely naked and there were small stains of blood on the sheets.

She looked around and she realized that she was in James White's bed. It was still 7 o'clock, but he wasn't there. Where was he? Her eyes caught the empty closet in front of the bed and the lack of his care-products in the bathroom and the truth flashed in front of her. She tried to stand up, but the pain returned and she lied back on the stained sheets. Slowly she recalled the night before. Her parents were fighting and she ran away. She came at the hotel and drank a whole bottle of whiskey. And then?

The blood on the sheets didn't lie. She had lost her virginity that night. But she couldn't remember a thing of it. James White had left her. He had just left after he had sex with her. Her dizzy from the alcohol mind finally saw what she couldn't see when she was perfectly sober. A stupid model had manipulated her like a mindless doll.

She didn't want to cry. Uchiha girls don't cry. She just wanted to get some rest, so she fell back asleep.

* * *

Sakura quietly shut the door behind her and entered her apartment. Everything was quiet and she could be only thankful that nobody was awake and she didn't have any explanation to do. She was a mess. Her hair was messy, her clothes were messy, even her face was messy. And she had some very visible marks on her body that said clearly that she wasn't mugged or something.

The first thing she saw made her day. Poor Neji and Tenten had fallen asleep in her couch waiting for them. His head was on her lap and hers was casually resting on his hips. They would freak out as soon as they woke up. Her boys were sleeping in their room and little Anna had fallen asleep in Kaito's bed with them. The girls' room was empty and Sakura almost burst into tears as she saw Minori's empty bed. Where had the girl slept?

She headed to the bathroom and quickly stepped in the shower. Only after the water hit her she started crying.

Neji immediately opened his eyes as he heard the water running. It took him some moments to realize where he was and guess that Sakura must have returned home. Had they found Minori? He tried to raise his upper body but that was something soft and heavy on top of him. He looked beneath his head and his eyes opened wide as her found out that he was using as pillow two long slender legs that ended up in very elegant heels. Then he tried to look up, but something blocked his eyesight.

Then she moved a little and he managed to free himself enough to take a good look of her. The rich hair hid her face, but he could hear her breathing. How did she managed to sleep like that. Her body formed a perfect 'S' shape. He tried to move again and she immediately put her hand around his waist and very close to his pelvis. And then he noticed his pelvis and cursed.

He wasn't really the one to blame. It was morning and he couldn't control it. It had nothing to do with Tenten sleeping on top of him. And Sasuke had brought him there and then left him alone to watch his kids while he searched his daughter. He freaked out as he remembered the kids. What if one of them woke up and noticed the bulge in his pants. But... he somehow wanted Tenten to see it...

She just continued to sleep. Neji thought quickly. His hand was beneath her and it started to get sore. He closed his eyes and strongly hit her belly with his elbow. Tenten jumped and looked around her frightened while rubbing her belly. Then she realized that she was still in Sakura's house and... Neji was sleeping on her lap.

"Get up!" Tenten pushed him away from her and made him fall off the couch, so that she could get up and get as far away from him as possible.

"What the hell?" he tried to yell at her, but she had already left. Still at the floor, he looked at his pants disappointed. The bulge was gone.

* * *

"Minori!" Her mum ran to the door before she closed it behind her and hugged her so tightly that she gasped for air. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry... so, so sorry!"

The girl just shook her head and collapsed in the couch. It was almost noon and she knew that her parents were so worried, but she couldn't get out of the bed earlier. Her mother was freaked out with her appearance. The little girl looked so tired and sad, that it made her want to cry again. Poor Sakura thought that it was her fault, when Minori didn't even remember what had happened with her parents after that night. And then she wanted to tell everything to her mother and let Sakura comfort her like only she could.

But her mother looked even worse than her. It was obvious that she hadn't slept all night and her entire face was swollen, probably from all the crying. Little did she know that her mother had enjoyed every moment of the time she looked for her daughter and she had forgotten all about her while having passionate sex with her father in the back of his car. Now she had hidden her marked body behind an enormous robe and her feelings for Sasuke behind her worries for Minori.

"Baby, are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you want anything to eat? Where did you spend the night? Were you all alone?" She wanted to answer all of Sakura's questions, but the part of her mind that needed consolation was fighting the part that didn't want to admit that she was a weak stupid girl who believed a lying player was in love with her.

"I'm fine." Sakura knew that she wasn't going to get an answer for her other questions, so she didn't insist. "Mum... did you cheat on dad with... that model?"

That was unexpected. She thought that Minori had left that behind her, but that wasn't the case. The girl died to know what had really happened. She hesitated, but she knew that she had to tell the truth. Minori was old enough to know and she was a woman.

"...Yes, I did." She collapsed on the couch next to Minori, but the girl didn't cry or yell at her.

"Why?" Minori's voice was almost impossible to hear.

"It's hard to explain! I thought that I was calm, when I made that decision, but I was so angry with your father that I didn't think straight. I wanted to hurt him and... to find out if he really loved me. I know it was stupid... but love makes us all stupid..."

"Did he?"

"What?"

"Did dad love you?" Sakura made a sad smile.

"Yes, he did... but we're not good for each other Minori. We can't live together after all this."

"And why James White?"

"Well, he was good-looking and nice. And he is a man-whore; he would sleep with anyone." Minori now felt like a truck had run over her. She said to her mother that she wanted to get some sleep and hid in her ridiculously pink room. Sakura called Tenten and told her to call Sasuke and tell him that Minori was home. Then she finally went to sleep.

* * *

**A month later**

_"I thought he was the best sex of your life! That's what you wrote on that paper!" She wanted to lie through her teeth and tell him that James White was better than him, but she found it hard talking with his big hard cock going in and out of her like that. Every time he hit the back of her pussy she gasped and moaned, making hard for her to breathe. He smirked and attacked her mouth again, kissing, nibbling and biting without caring for marks and pain. Their sweats were mixing up in the hot car as she kept her hands and legs around him, sore from the tiny space._

_Her second orgasm hit her as Sasuke came in her for the third time. That time she felt him soften and she let out a sigh of relief and tried to calm down a little. Her heart was about to break and her womb pulsated so hard that it pained. Sakura looked exhausted, but he continued to lick and kiss her body until he was hard again and then he thrust his member back into her. The car was moving with his erratic thrusts and she kept screaming, uncaring for the people who might pass by the car._

_Sasuke was not thinking straight any more. Before the separation he could go on without sex for months, but after he had lost her he was horny all the time. He had even masturbated in Neji's bathroom with Sakura on his mind and he hadn't done that since he was fifteen. He couldn't get enough of her; Her firm breasts, her flat belly, her tight pussy were still the same after all these years and the five children she had. He still felt like the first day he saw her naked after their wedding. Sex with her was always amazing._

_What was the last time he took her passionately like that? Sasuke couldn't remember, but it must have been months ago. There was so much tension between them and they had let that go out of their relationship. All he could remember from the past years was some boring encounters and lack of real communication. Was it his fault and only?_

_Sasuke came in Sakura again and she tried to take some distance before he could get hard again. He also sat back and for a while they could only hear their panting as their were trying to catch up their breath. The smell in the car was so strong that Sasuke thought that he would have to change cars again. He could clearly see the stains on the back seat and Sakura tried to clean it up with her fingers. _

_"If you keep having sex in my cars, I'll spend all my money on cars, Sakura!" The smile slipped off her fave and was replaced by a devious smirk that Sasuke had never seen before._

_"It burnt you, right? I knew it! Even if you didn't care for me, you would definately cry for your Porsche! What happened to it?"_

_"It's now scrap-metal... but this car is nice, too! I needed a family car for my children anyway!"_

Sakura jumped up in her sleep again. She kept having the same dream every night since that day and nothing could help her. She woke up panting, all sweaty and frightened, but still unbelievably wet between her legs. She ran and checked her kids' bedrooms as if she wanted to make sure that they were still with her. She was sure that those rooms would be left empty very soon.

She hadn't seen Sasuke since that night. Her mood was worse than ever and she was always bored and tired. She felt a strong urge to quit and let Sasuke have the children herself, before a judge took them away from her.

What had she done? She had started to believe herself that it was her fault that they wer getting a divorce! He loved her and she had cheated on him, so she made him hate her! Or was it that she missed him so much? She wanted him back so badly that she had considered begging him to forgive her and take her back. Then she remembered all the loveless years he had offered her and got angry at herself. She deserved better.

The bell rang and she answered it before it woke up her children. Tenten appeared in her front door and she had a very weird look on her face.

"What is it, Tennie?"

"I got a call... from the court. The trial is set for next Monday.

* * *

**Time for trial, everyboy! Don't miss the next chapter!**


	10. Children, tears and courtrooms

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**I'm so sorry for that chapter! I have no idea how to write a trial scene and I think it's too simple and childish, so just keep the outcome of it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHILDREN, TEARS AND COURTROOMS**

"Case 165: Divorce Petition by Haruno Sakura and Custody of Uchiha Minori, Daichi, Tadashi, Anna and Kaito!"

"Everyone, sit down immediately! Are we ready to start? ...Alright then." The judge was a tall, big woman with strict small glasses and a strong tightly shut mouth. Her lips were thin and her nose wide and several lines in her face showed that she was quite an old lady, but her eyes glowed with intelligence and determination as she looked around in the courtroom for noise. Her eyes stopped at two perky blonds that talked not very quietly above a pregnant woman's head and a man with a ponytail that was sleeping on a woman's shoulder. And... was that other man painting in that block?

One of the lawyers, a tall woman with long brown hair turned behind and looked at the woman on whose shoulder the man was sleeping and the blond made them all stop in less than two seconds. The judge liked that lady very much; she used to be like that when she was young.

"Are both parties present? Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes, your honor!" The lawyer from before stood up again. She was tall and skinny and had the face of the person who was forced to wear pantsuits and high-heels, but would rather come with a hoodie. But as a lawyer she was probably used to it. Her long hair was up in an elegant ponytail and she was obviously trying too hard for that case. The judge immediately recognized a lawyer that was personally interested in the case.

The woman next to her, Haruno Sakura, needed a doctor. The judge's eyes stopped at the bright pink hair and she wondered if that was her natural hair color. Her face must have been beautiful, but now she was pale and had huge black circles beneath her green eyes. She looked nauseated and avoided to look to her husband's direction. She immediately sympathized with her, but that was irrelevant in the courtroom.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"He is present, your honor!" That voice was deep, rich, a natural gift for a lawyer. As he stood up, the judge gave him a smile. He knew that lawyer; she had met him in another trial and she wouldn't forget him. Tall, muscular, with his long hair in a ponytail, he was a nice eyesight for her. Yet the man who sat next to him was even better. She swore that she had never seen such a handsome face and perfect body in her life. His expression was hard to understand, a mixture of confidence and arrogance.

"Both parties ask for full custody of the five underage children. First I call Sakura Haruno's attorney, miss... Kishimoto Tenten!" Tenten stood up again and took her most professional expression and started aggressively.

"My client as the mother knows that her children need her presence in their life constantly. She is the one that has raised them practically on her own, being with them so much that she neglected her career and personal life only to make sure that they are safe and happy. Therefore she will do her best to continue that and there's nothing that is more trustworthy than the love of a mother. On the other hand, mr Uchiha can't say that he can offer something more to his children than the convenience of money..."

"Objection, your honor! She implies that the love of a father is unworthy!" Neji stood up and looked straight at his opponent's eyes. The girl sent him a fired look and the judge let out a chuckle. They also knew each other very well. What was going on in her courtroom that day?

"I implied nothing of the such! But the money can't successfully substitute a parent's presence in the house!"

"Overruled!" Tenten smirked at Neji and he sat bach down. The judge felt that she was playing that game for herself and she had almost forgotten that it was her friend's life at stake.

"The truth is that mr Uchiha's job keeps him away from his house and children many long hours and sometimes even days and weeks! Some of said children are still young and they can't live on their own!"

"But, your honor, we don't claim that the inability of Mrs Haruno to raise her children is due to lack of money!" Neji had let her lead the game for long enough. Defence was not his best card and it was time to start playing for real. Tenten gave him a look as if she was challenging him to a duel.

"Three months ago Mrs Haruno published an article at the newspaper she works in with very disturbing details about her personal affairs. A few weeks later the man who was supposed to be the one she had cheated on her husband with, disproved her publically. Her older children read that inappropriate story about their mother and you can imagine their feelings about it! What kind of mother does that make her?" The woman with the pink hair was now white like paper. Everyone in the audience was holding their breath.

Neji continued without looking at Tenten who was ready to attack him. "And yet we can't understand why she did that! What was she trying to achieve with that action? And can we allow five children to stay with a mentally and emotionally unstable person?"

"Objection, your honor! He claims that my client is insane!"

"Do you have a better explanation for that article?"

"Yes, I do!" Tenten turned and looked right to the judge. She couldn't be more happy that she was a woman. "Your honor, my client's mistake doesn't make her insane or even a bad mother! It was a desperate act from a woman trapped in a loveless marriage! She had suffered her husband's coldness and neglect for so many years and that was her desperate attempt to find out if her husband cared a little for her!"

Neji's jaw dropped. That was her plan? Move the judge's womanly feelings? He wished that the judge was a man. Sasuke next to him had a look as if someone had slapped him. The judge noticed that.

"...Sustained! Mrs Haruno is totally healthy! But that doesn't justify her actions. I would normally give joint custody, but since you don't want that... Full custody of Uchiha Minori, Daichi, Tadashi, Anna and Kaito goes to Uchiha Sasuke. Next Case!"

Sakura stood up and ran out of the courtroom before anyone could stop her. Tenten fell on her chair and hid her face in her hands. Sasuke still couldn't believe it. He was sure that her was going to lose. Some of his friends came to him to congratulate him, but he knew that they were all thinking about Sakura. Naruto didn't even look at him. Shikamaru wasn't sleepy for the first time in his life. Hinata went to Tenten and hugged her.

Neji immediately ran behind Sakura. He knew that she couldn't forgive him, but he had to apologize anyway. He had made her look like an unworthy mother. He saw her enter a ladies' bathroom and stopped. He couldn't get in, so he just stood outside the door.

Half an hour passed. Everybody else left and she was still in the bathroom. Neji couldn't hear anything from inside, so he slowly opened the door making sure that nobody could see him, but what he saw in there made him forget about everything else. Sakura lied on the cold floor, face down and breathing with difficulty.

* * *

Tenten walked up and down in the white corridor of the hospital while Neji watched her extremely irritated. She had just implied that he had done something to her and caused her faint.

"I told you a thousand times! I found her passed out on the floor and I called an ambulance!" He shouldn't have called Tenten, but he had no other option. Sasuke had gone to find a new house for his children and he was still very moody after the trial. Hinata was pregnant, Ino and Naruto were too loud and Temari didn't answer her phone, probably angry for all the things he had said about Sakura in the court.

"And you don't feel guilty? Do you remember what have you said about her today? Of course she was upset; She had just lost her children!" Tenten felt guilty herself, because she thought that Sakura had left the building and didn't look after her after the trial.

"You said some nasty things about Sasuke, too!"

"I just said that he is a workaholic!"

"You said that he was cold and uncaring..."

"Oh, is he kind and emotional?"

"Tenten, he is a good father..."

"Ehm..." They both stopped yelling and turned their heads to see the short old doctor that was trying to make them notice him.

"Doctor, how is she?" The poor man took a step back as both Neji and Tenten ran towards him full of concern.

"Mrs Haruno is perfectly healthy! The reason she passed out is that she is pregnant." Neji gasped. Tenten almost fell down.

They doctor led them to the room where Sakura was resting. They kept looking at each other confused and surprised, unable to find words to express what they wanted to tell. Sakura was pregnant. They were just out of the courtroom that gave her the divorce she asked for and she was pregnant. Had she known that? What would they say to her?

They entered the room and saw an incredibly calm Sakura. The color had returned to her face and she was caressing her still flat belly. The doctor asked her if she felt alright and told that they would keep her in for a night. Neji and Tenten were still speechless.

"You have to be patient, miss Haruno! The first trimester is always difficult and you are only five weeks pregnant." That snapped Neji out of his thinking. Five weeks? He waited until the doctor let them alone to talk.

"Sakura..., how can you be five weeks only? It's been almost three months since... you... with that model...! Are you still seeing him?" Tenten tried to tell something, but failed. Sakura started to worry.

"...Yes!" But Neji wasn't an idiot.

"You're lying! Why are you lying? Unless... you and... Sasuke...?" He saw his answer on her beautiful face. It was his turn to start walking up and down in the room. But Tenten wasn't that easy to deal with. Her face became red with anger.

"You mean... I've worked my butt off for your divorce, I'm dying of guilt that I couldn't get you the custody and... and you keep having sex with Sasuke? What kind of divorce is that?"

"Tennie, don't get mad! It was an one time thing with Sasuke! And I know it's not your fault that I lost the custody! But now... I have a new baby coming and I won't let Sasuke take that one, too! You can't tell him..."

"Are you insane?" Neji was in panic. "You want me to keep that a secret from my best friend? You didn't steal his coffee-machine; you are having his baby." And that were his last words, before he stormed out of the room and banged the door behind him. Tenten looked at Sakura who tried to get out off bed and stopped her.

"Don't worry! I'll make him keep it a secret!"

She caught Neji before he reached the exit and grabbed his arm. He turned around, but had to wait a little before she caught her breath and was able to talk to him.

"You can't tell Sasuke!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sakura just lost her five children. If he takes that baby away, it will kill her!"

"And the right thing to do is making Sasuke believe that his baby has another father!"

"We'll tell him later, when he isn't that mad..."

"I'll tell him now!"

"If you tell Sasuke, I'll tell everyone what happened between us at their wedding."

* * *

**What really happened between Neji and Tenten? Can anyone guess? Is it so ebarassing that will make Neji keep Sakura's secret?**

**See you next time!**


	11. Sexy little tales of secrets and lies

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**100 reviews? 100 reviews. 100 reviews! Can you believe it? I can't! Thank you so so so so much!**

* * *

**SEXY LITTLE TALES OF SECRETS AND LIES**

11 days. Her period should have come 11 days ago. And yet she stared at the white clean underwear between her legs, unable to even start thinking what this could mean. Well, she knew what that ment, but her mind couldn't accept the information. It felt like that was happening to someone else and not her.

"Minori, you'll be late for school!" She quickly put her clothes back on and got out of the bathroom and into her new room. Her father had outdone himself. The new house he had bought looked like some small fancy hotel. The rooms were bigger than her mother's entire apartment and everyone had their own private bathroom. More than ten people worked in the house, maids, cooks, drivers, security. The boys and Anna were thrilled. Her father had taken some days off his work and her had spent the past week with them, showing them how much he had missed living with them. Their mother had talked to them only on phone.

Minori grabbed her school bag and ran to the enormous kitchen where all her siblings and her father were having breakfast. She was trying her best to seem normal all these days, but her Sasuke had understood that something was troubling her and was always watching her. Little Anna was talking about some of her friends, but he was only looking at Minori. She did her best to take a few bites of her toasted bread, but her throat was still dry.

One by one the kids stood up and left the table, leaving Sasuke alone. Minori was not happy and neither was he. He thought that he wanted to hurt Sakura and take the children, but inside him he worried that Sakura wouldn't be able to cope with all her children gone. Not to mention he had to go back to work at some point. The only thing he could do was hoping that things would turn back to normal at some point.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Tenten went to answer it. Her hair was still numb from her morning shower and she had only a robe on, but the only person who could be at her door so early at the morning was Sakura. She had spent most of the past week in Tenten's place and she had even slept there three nights. But when she opened her door, she came face to face with a very tired and angry Neji who looked ready to murder her.

Tenten took a few steps back and he stormed into her apartment. The first thing that got his eye was the bright red color on one of her walls. Then her looked around and so her random furniture, the papers and garbage all over her place and finally the pile of clothes on her messy bed.

"How do you live in here?" He had never been in her apartment. It was only one big room and a small bathroom, but there were a hundred colors in there, Her bed was next to her kitchen table and some plants were slowly dying from lack of water next to a window,

"I was working all week and I don't have a maid or Hinata cleaning after me."

"You are a successful lawyer and you have no family! Can't you afford a bigger place?" Her cheeks blushed a little.

"I don't need a bigger house; I'm rarely home! And I happen to like this apartment! It's perfect for one person. What do you want?"

"I want to tell Sasuke the truth!" Well, she knew that. They didn't talk for a while; it was so awkward for them to remember what had happened. Tenten felt really bad that she was using _that night _to blackmail him, especially because she spent so many years pretending that _that _had never happened, but she felt so guilty that she had lost the case for Sakura, that was determined to continue.

"If you do that, I... you know what will happen!"

"Come one! Sasuke is your friend, too! How can you let her do that to him?"

"Sasuke took the five children from her..."

"And that was the right thing to do! You are a lawyer! Sakura cheated on him and he didn't deserve to be apart from his children for that! And now she is pregnant with another baby and she won't tell the father! Do you think that he won't notice the belly?"

"We've talked about that! Sakura will tell that the baby is White's!" Neji stood up and started walking up and down. He never had a child; he didn't even want one, but as he placed himself in Sasuke's place he couldn't help but feel angry. That was too much. Having your child growing up thinking that someone else is his father is too much.

"And Sasuke will never know that he has a child!"

"If he knew about that child, he would try to take it away from her the moment it was born! Why don't you try to forget that you know she is pregnant? Sasuke won't find out for many more months and she will have a calm pregnancy! You saw what happened after the trial, Neji! If Sasuke found out, Sakura would be so troubled and upset that she might lose the baby! And right now it's the only thing that's keeping her alive!"

The image of Sakura passed out on that bathroom floor was still fresh in Neji's mind. He knew that she had to stay calm for the rest of her pregnancy and he started to feel less and less guilty. That was a good reason not to tell Sasuke. He could tell himself now that he wasn't keeping the secret just to protect his own dignity.

* * *

The house was a mess. The moment Sakura entered her apartment, her nose caught the ugly smell from the garbage that had stayed for more than a week in her kitchen. She didn't pay any attention and went straight to her bedroom, avoiding the closed doors of the children's rooms. She collapsed on her mattress with her clothes still on and once more thought that she had to move out of the house.

She brought one of her hands and caressed her still flat belly. The baby was in there and she could feel it; she could feel the love rising inside her for that tiny creature that lived inside of her. The miracle of life was happening again. Sasuke might had taken everything from her, but without knowing he had given her the greatest gift of all.

He could see right in her mind the face of Sasuke every time she told him that she was pregnant in the past. She could see him caress her belly, trying to feel the movements of his very own seed. She could almost feel him trying to make love to her so soft and sweet, as if he was afraid that he would disturb his heir. But that was her past four pregnancies, when she had a house full of children and a husband to love. Now she only had that baby, but it was enough.

She talked with the children every day. They were thrilled with their father and the new house and they barely found time to talk to their mother on the phone. But they were happy and that was the only thing that mattered to their mother. They were safe, rich and healthy, living with someone who loved them more that his own life. She had to focus on her life.

Sakura had worked non-stop, had visited all her friends, slept over at Tenten's, looked over houses with Temari, gone shopping with Ino and Hinata and she almost didn't feel the emptiness of her life. She was pregnant and that was the only thing that mattered.

Her dreams that night were full of Sasuke.

* * *

_"The famous male model started shooting today for the new campaign of "Underwear Company" in the famous studio A in California. The company is very excited..." _

Minori turned off the Tv disgusted by the handsome stupid face of James White on the screen. He was in America and she felt relieved that she wouldn't have to see him again. But... what was she going to do?

She was the only one to blame. Her father had taught her that since she was a toddler: Don't make excuses for yourself. She could blame him or the alcohol, but the only truth was that she had trusted him without knowing him at all. At first she thought that she was in love with him, but as the days passed and she didn't miss him, she thought different. She was just flattered. All her life guys were afraid of her or treating her like a boy. James White was the first one to really admire her as a woman.

Had he raped her? If that was the case, she was glad that she couldn't remember a thing of that night. But she had gone there eager to have sex with him, even though she wasn't emotionally ready. Had she resisted him? And why the hell that idiot didn't use protection?

"Hey!" Minori's eyes turned to the door of her room and her saw her friend Hatake Obito who entered her room looking like his usual bored and carefree self. It seemed like a lifetime since they were playing basketball in his back yard and talking about their stupid school problems. Anyway she was happy to see him. She didn't like being alone and thinking.

"Hey, Obi! How are you?"

"That's a coincidence! That's what I came here to ask! Are you alright? You haven't returned my calls or anyone else's, avoiding us at school and the girls say that you spent all your free time in the bathroom! What's going on?"

Minori stood up from the floor and moved towards him. He was her oldest friend. She knew that Obi would never tell a secret or judge her for what she did. His perverted lazy father and strict busy mother had made him a very open-minded person. She sat next to him on her bed. He had lied back with his hands beneath his head. His spiky blue-black hair came from his mother and the tall slim figure from his father.

She lost all her courage. Obito looked too much like a man to her. What was she supposes to say? Hey, I fell for the stupid model that my mother was supposed to like because he said that I was beautiful, I got drunk and lost my virginity to him? I don't remember if I wanted it or I was raped? And now I'm probably pregnant and the father is in another continent?

"My father won the custody..."

"That's all? I thought you wanted to live with him! Do you miss your mum? I can take you to see her right now if you want!"

"To mum?" Yes... that was exactly what she needed. Minori needed a woman and not just any woman, but the one who would know what to say and what to do. Maybe she would take her to her doctor and she much preferred to do that with Sakura than Sasuke. "Yes, take me to mum."

* * *

**I hoped you like it! Can anyone of you try to guess what had happened between Neji and Tenten in Sasuke and Sakura's wedding 16 years ago? And what will happen now?**

**Don't forget to review! I love you guys...**

**zoikoiroi**


	12. The true joys of pregnancy

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

* * *

**THE TRUE JOYS OF PREGNANCY**

"Mum! What happened in here?" Minori and Obito looked around confused and worried. The room was dark and messy, some of Sakura's stuff were packed and ready to go and the furniture were nowhere to be seen. Sakura herself wore messy and simple clothes and she looked even paler than before. Yet her face lightened up the moment she saw Minori and she immediately hugged and kissed her daughter.

"I didn't have the time to tell you I'm moving out. I don't need three bedrooms now that... you..." Her voice broke and Minori felt sorry for her. She should have come visit her a long time ago, but she was so preoccupied with her own problems that neglected her mother. Obito asked something about her new house and Sakura smiled again and relaxed a little.

"How are the kids?"

"They are all fine, but you don't look very well! Are you sick or something?" Sakura looked carefully inside her daughter's eyes and saw not a child, but a mature woman to whom she could talk. She knew that she had to talk about the pregnancy to her children and she couldn't postpone it any more. Obito looked at her the same was his father did when he was concerned and that gave her strength.

"Let's go sit on the kitchen, because the couch is already taken. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, Mrs Uchi... Haruno!" Both the mother and daughter laughed at Obito and he put his hand on the back of his head embarrassed. Sakura couldn't help but admire the young boy a little. Even though he kinda looked like him mother he had taken every little one of Kakashi's traits. Kakashi was the only parent she and Naruto had ever had and it made her really happy that the boy was so good friends with Minori.

Minori's plan was to sent Obito away after a while so that she could be alone with her mother, but she hesitated and his presence was very soothing to her. It felt like a century since the day she came in this apartment with her siblings and they were all together eating lunch on the floor and picking the colors for the walls. She was secretly texting James and looking for excuses to leave, but now she missed it. Not the house, because it was horrible, but her mother's talent to make everyone comfortable. Even her father was uptight since he left her.

"There is something I need to talk to you about, baby." _Ok, mum, you go first._

"Do you want me to leave?" Obito looked at the two women confused. There was something seriously wrong with both of them. They didn't look alike, actually most people wouldn't believe that Sakura was Minori's mother, but their expression looked exactly the same to him for the first time and he really wanted to leave.

"No, Obito, everyone will find out eventually and you are like family. Minori, what I wanted to tell you is that I'm... pregnant." Sakura had lowered her eyes not wanting to see Minori's reaction to her words and she missed the terror in her daughter's eyes. Obito just sat there regretting that he stayed at the conversation and he could almost hear Minori's mind thinking next to him. There was only one thing in her mind.

"Who's the father?"

"...The man whom I wrote about in the article." The world collapsed and she couldn't breath anymore. She needed air; she couldn't breath. In front Sakura's and Obito's surprised eyes Minori stood up and ran outside of the apartment, in the cold hallway of the building, were she collapsed on the staircase. Her mother was pregnant from the same man that she was. This wasn't possible. Why had James lied to her about not having sex with her mother? How could he take her virginity after he had slept with her own mother. And were they so unlucky that he got them both pregnant?

What was Minori going to do? If she went inside and told her mother that, Sakura wouldn't be able to handle it. She already looked sick. James had abandoned them both and was currently in America. She imagined herself flighting all the way there just to kick his ass hard and make him suffer. Then she thought of her father and she felt like puking. He loved her so much, he was so proud of her and he would find out that she slept with the same man that had impregnated her mother!

Back inside her apartment Sakura looked ready to faint again. Obito gave her some water and tried to console her. "Don't worry, Mrs Haruno. Minori just needs a little time to fully understand the new information. She still loves you."

That moment Minori entered the apartment again. Sakura looked at her frightened and expected to hear harsh words of contempt, but instead she noticed something like embarrassment in her daughter's eyes. She wasn't accusing her; she seemed like she herself was the one to blame. Obito thought so too, and he was as confused as her mother. It's been a while since Minori had been her usual aggressive self.

"Do you still see this guy? Have you told him that you are pregnant?" Sakura gulped. She had two options. Either would tell Minori that she is still seeing James White and Minori would think that her mother was lying to them all that time or tell her that he had been with her one time three months ago and everyone would find out in a few months that she was lying. She was only six weeks pregnant and she would give birth after almost eight months. But what if James White found out? They were kinda famous and he knew very well that they had had sex once more than three months ago.

"We are not together. We met again a month ago and... it was an accident... I didn't mean for that to happen, but I got pregnant... I haven't told him yet..." Every smart person would immediately know that Sakura was lying, but Minori and Obito were too upset to think straight.

"When exactly did that happened?"

"Well, I'm six weeks pregnant..." Six weeks. That was the night she had slept with him almost to the day.

"Obito, I'm going home alone. Bye, mum!" And she banged the door behind her.

* * *

It was almost midnight when she reached home and her father was waiting for her right behind the entrance. Sasuke knew that he should go easy on her, that she was still hurt from the divorce and ready to blame them for everything, but he couldn't help but feel a little angry as Minori passed by him and headed to her room. It was as if she couldn't see him.

"Do you know what time is it?"

"Yes." Still no eye-contact.

"And are you aware of the fact that tonight is a school night?"

"What's the problem?"

She turned her eyes at him and Sasuke saw a little girl, hurt and tired from something bigger than his divorce. He didn't want to yell at her. "You have to go to sleep. It's too late and you have school tomorrow and I'm going back to work..."

"So that's the problem! I'm keeping you from your precious job! Please, don't mind me! Just pretend I don't exist!"

"Minori, what's wrong with you?"

"If you weren't like this, mum would have never slept with that scumbag!" Sasuke gulped. He didn't have anything else to say. He just wanted to run away so that he wouldn't have to listen to his daughter's words. "She worshiped you like a god, she was ready to take a bullet for you and you didn't even care. I thought that she was pathetic and I didn't want to be like her, but she did nothing wrong! It was all your fault!"

"Minori, enough!" When had his little girl grown up so much. In the beginning she was at his side, her daddy was perfect, but now she was a woman and she could relate to her mother's actions. How did that happen? Who had hurt her so much?

"And now that you have lost her you finally realized that you can't live without her! But it was you that let her go! If you had just told her that you're sorry, she would have come crawling back to you, but you act as if it's her fault!"

"I said enough!"

Sasuke saw the tears glistening in the girl's eyes. "If you had done that, she would have never gone back to him!"

"Minori, please..."

"She wouldn't be pregnant now..." Her voice broke.

"Pregnant?" Sasuke's voice seemed worried, almost frightened. He didn't want to believe it, but he saw the truth in Minori's hurtful eyes. The girl knew it for sure; her mother was pregnant. He couldn't stand being in the same room with his daughter and he almost ran outside to his enormous garden.

Sakura was pregnant from another man. She had gone back to him, to that stupid model that had accepted his money to lie about her. That stupid kid, with only his looks to show, was the father of her baby. Had she gone back to him after the night they were looking for Minori or was Sakura already pregnant at the time he made love to her for the last time?

_ "She worshiped you like a god, she was ready to take a bullet for you and you didn't even care. I thought that she was pathetic and I didn't want to be like her, but she did nothing wrong! It was all your fault!" _It was true. Sakura did nothing wrong. For sixteen years she had been the most loving faithful wife and the most caring mother. And he acted like he didn't care. He had pushed his own wife in another man's arms.

_"And now that you have lost her you finally realized that you can't live without her!" _Was it that obvious that he was waiting for something to happen? That he wasn't happy with the situation? All this time he was secretly waiting for Sakura to come back, he was thinking of ways to take her back without asking her, he was missing her. But would marry Naruto before admitting that to her and ask her to come back to him. And now everything was lost. She had moved on.

He didn't return home that night.

* * *

"Pregnant?" Hinata, Ino and Temari looked at her with huge eyes while Tenten couldn't even raise her eyes from the floor. Lying to Sasuke was a different thing than lying to their three best friends. But what could they do? Temari was bold and judgemental; she would kill Sakura if she knew what she was doing. Hinata was pregnant and sensitive, but overall she was too honest and innocent to lie like that from Naruto. And Ino was Ino, unable to keep a secret.

"Yes, six weeks." Sakura kept smiling as if she couldn't see the worried faces in front of her. She avoided to make eye-contact with Tenten. They were too uncomfortable about this.

"But... I heard that James White moved to America... does he know?" Temari felt that something was not right.

"No, he doesn't and he won't. He doesn't care for me and I can raise a kid alone." It was too much to tell a complete stranger that he was going to be a father. And of course Sakura didn't want to lie to the baby about the father. The kid would never know his real father, but at least he or she wouldn't have a stranger as his father. She knew that she was wrong, but she felt that everything was going to work out.

"But... does Sasuke know?"

"I don't care! He took all my children from me, but I won't be alone forever! I have finally something to hope for!." After that the girls changed the subject and they didn't talk to Sakura about their doubts again.

* * *

She flushed the toilet and her vomit disappeared in the pipes. She stood up and still dizzy walked to the sink, where she washed her mouth and face. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and saw a lonely tear running down her cheek.

Minori returned to her room and found her phone. There was no doubt anymore and she had to do something. She couldn't give birth to a baby from the same father as one of her siblings. She dialed a number she knew very well and waited for her favorite manly voice to answer.

* * *

**Tada! The end. I'm just kidding; there are a lot more chapters to come... Don't forget to review!**


	13. Stupidity must run in the family

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

* * *

**STUPIDITY MUST RUN IN THE FAMILY**

"Can you now explain why we had to skip school and come in the park when it's freezing here?" Obito was walking up and down in front of the bench Minori was sitting on to warm up his legs. They couldn't hear a single voice around them; there was nobody outside in the cold this early in the morning. That was Minori's plan when she told him to meet her there. She knew that there wouldn't be anyone to listen to their conversation.

"Obi, I'm pregnant." His jaw dropped and the cold was immediately forgotten. Obito had known her since they were toddlers and he had been in contact with her every day ever since. He never thought of her as a woman; Minori was one of his buddies and she never cared for men and relationships like normal girls. Her body helped him since she had no breasts or butt, no womanly curves and she liked sports, cars and arcade like the boys. She had never told him that there was someone she was dating.

Obito remembered her weird behavior for the last month and came to the conclusion that he was an idiot. He was so stuck to the idea that she was one of the boys that he had missed all the classic symptoms of her first crush. And she had had sex with him, too. How was that possible? She hadn't even kissed anyone a month ago.

"Have you heard me?" He raised his eyes and her face was inches away from his. He saw her dark eyes, silky black hair and red lips and it was like he saw her for the first time. He felt a weird anger for that unknown man who had seen her as a woman and made her his while he was seeing her as his best buddy. What was he thinking all this time?

"Yes, I heard you. How did this happen?" Minori heard something like anger in his voice and pulled her face away from him. It was like Obito was accusing her of something and she couldn't understand why. They were sixteen and he had been with his fair share of women before.

"How do you think it happened?"

Obito couldn't laugh. "I know how these things happen, but you... I thought you didn't care for sex... I mean you never..." It was her turn to stand up. She was so mad that she couldn't keep her voice down.

"Really? Well, I've got news for you! Of course I wanted to have a man in my life! Just because you haven't noticed that I was a woman, it doesn't mean that I don't want what every woman wants!" She turned her back to him, but he caught her. He was feeling guilty for his selfish behaviour and since Minori had asked for his help, he had to be more sensitive. He had to remind himself that the problem was that Minori was pregnant, not that she had a boyfriend.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Don't go! I want to help! Have you told him?" Suddenly Minori turned again to face him and there was something like despair in her eyes. Obito finally started to realize that something must have been really wrong with that relationship and probably Minori was over with that guy. She was only sixteen years old and her father wasn't known for his sensitivity not to mention that her mother was pregnant herself.

"Minori, who is he?" The girl decided that it was time to talk. That was the reason she had called him in the first place.

"He is... James White." It took him a while to remember the name and realize what she had just told him.

"The model that impregnated your mum?" Obito still had a slight hope that there was someone else named James White, but he could see the truth in Minori's eyes. "How is that even possible?"

"I went to find him myself. I wanted to know if he had really slept with mum after his interview and he... kissed me. And then... I went there again and again until..." Could she really tell him? She had been stupid, but did she want Obito to know?

"You slept with him?" He couldn't believe it.

"Obi, he told me that he hadn't slept with mum! He was so nice and I thought he was in love with me! I was stupid! The night my mum and dad were looking for me I went there and I was drunk... and I don't even remember what happened! I woke up in the morning and he was gone." It seemed so stupid when she said aloud that she wanted to hide her face.

"You were drunk? Did that bastard rape you?" He started walking up and down and he felt the urge to hit someone. Finally he let out a scream and started punching and kicking an old tree making the brown leaves to fall on Minori. She stood up and grabbed his hands to keep him from hurting himself. Obito calmed down as her cold skin touched him and he put her small white hands into his bigger ones to warm them up. The girl had suffered enough.

"He didn't rape me. I wanted to sleep with him!" He couldn't accept it. She was so little and innocent, that molester had taken advantage of her! There was no way she could have wanted it.

"How can you protect him? You were drunk! You don't remember the first time you ever had sex! Girls always think that the first time is a big deal!"

"But that isn't the problem!" I'm pregnant!" He had almost forgotten that. "And he is in America not answering my calls!"

"That asshole!" His anger didn't matter anymore. There was a desperate girl in front of him and he was the only one who could help her. She seemed so small and weak that he couldn't relate her with the independent aggressive person she used to be. He came to the conclusion that he was so angry because he always felt protective of her like a little sister and he stopped thinking about himself. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea! Do you imagine me telling my parents that I'm pregnant from the same person as my mother? But I have to tell them! I need their help to decide what's going to happen. I have to go to a doctor..."

"You still haven't gone to a doctor? Have you done a pregnancy test?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know that you are pregnant?"

"I have all the symptoms..."

"Are you stupid?" Obito wasn't angry, but relieved. There was still a chance that Minori was safe. "You can have the same symptoms with the flu! We have to go to a doctor!"

"I don't have a gynecologist! And I don't believe you know one either."

"Of course I do and she is super cool! You know her."

"Oh, not her!"

* * *

The apartment was significantly smaller than the last one, but it looked way bigger without five children in it. Neji was happy for Sakura, but she clearly wasn't as she served him coffee and emptied her cup in an instant only to immediately refill it. She wasn't enjoying her loneliness.

"Are you supposed to drink so much coffee?"

"What do you want, Neji?" What did he want? He had ditched his newest date to bring Sakura dinner and he had invited himself in her apartment while she clearly showed him that he wasn't welcome there. It couldn't be more obvious. He knew the truth and didn't want to keep it a secret. Sakura wasn't a natural liar and she was ashamed that she wasn't telling Sasuke something that important. And Neji's judgemental look wasn't helping.

"I wanted to check if you're alright. You are alone in here and pregnant..."

"I have enough people caring for me already. All the girls come here all the time and Naruto calls me a hundred times a day. I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine. You seem weak, pale and tired." _and sad. _"And I'm worried."

"I told you I'm ok! I'm just having a difficult pregnancy! You can now tell the real reason you're here!"

"I think you should tell Sasuke the truth."

"No."

"I know that this is impossible for a woman, but can you imagine how it's like to have a child and not know it? Can't you see how unfair this is for Sasuke? And your child?" He knew Sakura very well. He didn't have the slightest doubt that she was still deeply in love with Sasuke and she wanted him back. And he was pretty sure that Sasuke felt the same way. The baby was the ticket for Sasuke's heart.

"And it's fair for me to lose that baby, too? Is it fair?"

"No, but Sasuke..."

"Sasuke hates me and you know it. He has the money he needs to get this baby away from me the moment it will be born. He can and will do it! You promised Tennie that you wouldn't tell him..."

"I didn't promise anything! She blackmailed me!" Sakura chuckled and mentally noted to thank Tenten for that. Neji wasn't going to tell anything. She was safe and she finally calmed down.

"What have you done that you don't want people to know?" Thankfully the doorbell rang and he found an excuse to end the conversation. With a relieved smile still on his face he opened the door and found himself face to face with an angrily confused Sasuke who wasn't expecting to see that particular person opening Sakura's door. Neji's smile slipped away together with Sakura's cup that fell on the floor and broke into hundreds little pieces of glass.

Neji just stood there as Sasuke entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. Sakura couldn't go anywhere; the floor beneath her chair was full of shattered glass and she wasn't wearing any shoes. The two men kept looking at each other. Neji hadn't visited Sasuke since he learned about Sakura's pregnancy because he couldn't look at him in the eyes and lie to him. But Sasuke had found out from someone else.

Sakura wasn't so puzzled. Minori had told him that she was pregnant. She was expecting Sasuke sooner or later. It was Neji that she was afraid of. He didn't seem able to lie to Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed her situation at last. He reached her with a few big steps and put one hand behind her back and the other beneath her knees. Without any effort he took her in his hands and softly put her one her small couch. She had lost weight and that confused him. Aren't pregnant women supposed to gain weight?

Neji was in pain. Sasuke should be the first one to know about Sakura's pregnancy and he now he should be making plans for his new baby, but instead he believed that he wasn't the father. He wanted to tell him the truth so much, but Tenten's words stopped him. It took him a while to realize that Sasuke was looking at him and wondering what the hell he was doing there.

"I... I came to see if Sakura's alright..."

"Why don't you clean all the broken glass? She's barefoot." Neji couldn't oppose to that and he was better not making Sasuke any more angry. Sakura was gathering all her courage to talk with Sasuke and seem completely normal, and he himself was having trouble finding the right words.

"Minori told me you're pregnant." There was just a nod of her head as an answer. Sakura continued looking him in the eyes, but she could feel Neji's eyes stuck on her back. Sasuke looked calm, but a little anxious. "How long?"

"A couple months." It was seven weeks really, but that was exactly the time they had been together in his car and she didn't want him to get suspicious. Nor that Sasuke would ever believe that Sakura would lie to him about that. These things only happen in television. Sakura saw an image in his head of an old Sasuke telling a younger version of himself that he is his father and his mother had been lying to him since he was born. She had a hard time not running away.

"And what are you going to do?" The question he really wanted to do was how the hell she had returned to him after Sasuke had payed him to make her a laughing-stock of the whole world. But with Neji vacuuming behind them he could really tell what he wanted to say.

"I'm keeping the baby! I'm perfectly capable of raising it by myself and I will. And maybe I will meet someone and make a new family with him." Her face was a mask. She was trying to show him that she was happy with the situation, that she didn't miss him at all and she had already moved on. Sasuke, who still hoped that she would come back to him, had to save his dignity.

"I only meant to ask when are you going to speak with the younger children? Only Minori knows it and she didn't take it well!" Neji was about to hit his head on the counter. Sakura immediately stood up and went to the kitchen, as far from Sasuke as possible and the man who still didn't know that he was going to be a father again knew that he had done something wrong. Sakura and Neji exchanged looks of perfect understanding and Neji grabbed his coat.

"Let's go, Sasuke! It's late and we have to work in the morning." Sakura didn't even waved goodbye as they closed the door behind them. Neji waited until the were far from her door to speak. "Well done, Sasuke!"

"What? She is the one who is pregnant from another man!"

"And you are the idiot who just lost a perfect opportunity. You will regret it, Sasuke. Very much."

* * *

**Don't you all hate me? Trust me, I want them together as much as you do but what's the point of this story if everything is good?**

**Read and review!**


	14. Dinner plans

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**I'm so sorry for the delay and I wish I had a serious excuse, but I was just bored beyond belief and I couldn't sit down and right more then ten worrds at a time. This is getting really tiring but I have many ideas for this story and I plan to make a lot more chapters. You just have to be patient!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**DINNER PLANS**

"What are you two doing here?" Obito and Minori smiled embarrassed. The woman in front of them looked very intimidating in the white robe that couldn't cover her juicy figure. She didn't show her age, but they knew from their parents that she was over 50. Yet she looked very sexy. She was the type of woman Obito really liked that made Minori even more uncomfortable.

Tsunade's smile slowly slipped away as she realized that the kids in front of her were not in her examine room for a happy reason. The girl was always looking at the boy as if she was begging him to take her away and the boy kept staring at the floor. She didn't need to be a genius. A boy and girl of sixteen years old in a gynecologist's office when they were supposed to be at school? There was no big mystery.

Damn those Uchihas and their fertility! She couldn't believe it when Sakura called her and said that she was pregnant again and now the next generation followed her in the proud tradition of giving birth at sixteen.

"We need your help, Tsunade-sama!"

"Minori, my dear, get your clothes off and wear this robe! Then lie down right here." Obito moved to the door but she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. With only her lips moving and no sound coming out she begged him "Don't leave me alone!" So Obito had no other choice but to stand next to the window pretending to look outside whan he was really listening to the sounds that Minori's clothes mad as they were tossed on the ground. He could see her reflection on the glass as she put on the pink robe Tsunade had given her.

Tsunade was confused. Why wasn't the boy looking at her. If the girl was pregnant she could only assume that he had seen her naked plenty of times. Yet she was very shy and his cheeks were blushed. What was going on there?

But as soon as she was dressed she turned to him again and he stood right above her head holding her hand. Maybe they were uneasy because she was there. Knowing Sasuke and Anko she couldn't blame them if they were trying to keep their relationship a secret.

The examination didn't last more than ten minutes. "No, you're not pregnant. Was the test positive?"

"She didn't take a test." Obito would scream if they weren't in a clinic. He held Minori's hand so tight that it pained her, but she didn't pay any attention.

"But my period? And the morning sickness?"

"You were probably anxious and that caused all the symptoms. Have you two heard of condoms before?"

"Ehmm..." Tsunade grabbed a box and put it in Obito's hands giving him a knowing smile.

"Do you know how to put them on?" His face was so red and hot that it caused Tsunade to stop teasing him. Minori couldn't suppress her chuckle. Obito had had many girlfriends before and it was very well known among the female population of their school that he was quite skilled with them. She suddenly lost her good mood as she recalled that she had had sex and she couldn't remember a thing of it.

The moment they stepped out of the clinic Obito asked her what was wrong. "If I ever get a boyfriend again, he will be very confused. I'm not a virgin, but I don't know anything about sex either."

"There is a way to learn. It's called porn."

She smiled. "Nevermind. I don't think I want a boyfriend for many many years."

"Why is that?" He was still holding her hand. If she asked, he would say that Tsunade might watch them leave, but Minori didn't seem to mind the warmth while the first snow fell around them.

"It seems like we're going to have White Christmas this year..."

"That's not what I asked." What could she tell him? He was next to her, being sweeter to her than ever and suddenly she felt that she had embarrassed herself enough. He was her friend, but still he was a man and he didn't want to hear her stupid girly problems, that she missed her mother and she wanted to fall in love for real this time.

"All these romantic stuff are not for me, Obi! I should stick to basketball and arcade! This is my think!"

"Who sais that you can't have a boyfriend because you're not that feminine? Many guys like the tomboyish type better!" Suddenly she pulled her hand away from his and stopped walking. He knew he had said something wrong, but it was too late to take it back. Minori's face was hidden behind her long black hair and he was afraid that he would see tears but she raised her head and showed him the most fake smile he had ever seen.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

He was supposed to be working but he was just staring at the light snow outside his window.

Sasuke was not considering himself a genius, but many would have said so if they had seen the way he was working all these years. He had a real passion for his job and the ability to work two times faster than any other man. Yet he was always the last one to return home at night. He had too many matters in his hands and he used to work without any break.

Now he had hired two more assistants and he knew that he would be home every day for dinner, yet he didn't want to leave. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? Did he need a judge to tell him that he was neglecting his family? If he had paid a little more attention to his wife, now he would be anxious to return home. They would all be together for Christmas. He would have a nice happy dinner with all the family and then go to bed next to Sakura. The baby inside her would be his and they would stay up all night trying to pick a name.

But nothing of that was going to happen. He had to put on 'his good mood' and return home, where all his children wer waiting for him. And the next day he should go and buy them all tons of presents. Now even Minori was happy. The past weeks she was more happy and vivid than ever. And all of them were anxious for their first Christmas in the new house.

Sasuke took the phone and then put it back down. He repeated that a few more times and even dialed some numbers, until he finally decided to man up.

_"Yes?"_

"Hey, Sakura, it's me. Sasuke."

_"You don't have to do that. I think I can still recognize your voice!"_ Her voice was harsh, tired. It had been almost a month since their last encounter in her house and they hadn't even talked on the phone ever since. What was there to talk anyway? He had taken her children away and she was pregnant to another man's baby. Yet he wasn't able to take her off his mind.

"How are you?" He had to ask. He could tell that something wasn't going right with her; he knew her too long.

_"Fine."_ Sasuke waited a little but she wouldn't tell anything else. Sakura was confused. She couldn't figure out the reason Sasuke was so interested in her well-being after all this time. She even started to hope that was trying to get closer to her again, but that couldn't be the case.

"Do you want to have dinner with us at Christmas Eve?"

_"I beg your pardon?"_ She was lying on her couch and she jumped up causing the enormous bad of chips that was resting on her belly to fall on the floor and the chips to spread all over her living room. Sasuke had just invited her in his house for dinner? Why?

"The children really miss you!" _And I miss you as well. _"It would be nice for them to see you on Christmas Eve." He wanted to see her and he couldn't think of another reason to be close to her. Sasuke was determined; he wouldn't do the first step to bring her back, but he kept hoping that she would come begging on her knees for his forgiveness. Not that he wasn't aware of the mistakes he himself did, but he was still too stubborn.

_"Then I'll come... for them."_

"Of course." There was a light knock on his door that gave him a way out. "I have to go now. See you next week."

_"See you, Sasuke."_

The door opened and the room was filled with a very strong and sweet scent of a feminine perfume. Sasuke couldn't really recognize it, because Sakura used to like lighter perfumes and that one seemed oddly aggressive. Sasuke raised his eyes and saw his new assistant entering his office with a pile of papers in her hands and a cup of coffee on top of them.

There was something incredibly appealing about this woman and he couldn't yet decide whether she was purposely seducing him or she was just sexy all the time. Every man on the floor was drooling over her, but she didn't seem to pay attention. Yet she dressed with the shortest shirt she could wear in the office and a shirt that allowed her red bra to be seen when she bended over his desk to give him the coffee.

"Have you read the contract, mr. Uchiha? Will you sign it?" Even her voice had something seducing in it.

"Yes, I already did. Take it and call them to see if the signed it too... What's your name again?"

"Karin, mr. Uchiha. Merry Christmas." He just stood there watching her leave with her butt moving in an amazing pace as she walked in her high heels. Sasuke for the first time in his life was looking at other women and he was enjoying it. This redhead might be the exact thing he needed to get over Sakura and have some peace of mind at last.

There had been almost two months since their passionate encounter in his car and he found it harder and harder to stay away from her. He wanted her so much that he kept forgetting that she was pregnant in another man's baby. The redhead woman would at least provide a solution for his sexual needs.

* * *

Tenten didn't even have to ask who it was on the door before opening. Neji had picked the habit to visit her house every night and try to make her change her mind and allow him to tell Sasuke the truth. He stormed inside and collapsed in her couch uncaring for the papers all over it.

"I can't do it! We have to tell Sasuke." The worst thing was that he was right. Tenten knew that Sasuke had the right to know that he was going be a father again, but she knew that Sakura couldn't handle losing another child to him. She seemed less and less healthy everyday and the stress was eating her alive.

"This is not our decision to make. And... I think that she is going to say it herself at some point."

"What point? After the kid finishes college? Sasuke is suffering! And he invited me and Naruto for dinner at Christmas Eve along with her! How am I going to sit in that table with them both and pretend that I don't know anything?" Tenten wouldn't want to be in Neji's position. She felt happy that she wasn't invited in that dinner.

"Well, I'm going to be all alone, so you're invited to have dinner with me at Christmas Eve." Neji froze and Tenten immediately regretted it. She didn't know why she had said that. Was she feeling guilty for Neji's trouble or did she really wanted to spend the day with him? He was still looking at the floor and Tenten hopped that he was going to refuse the invitation.

"Ok, but we're going out."

* * *

**Next chapter is... Christmas! **

**See you,**

**xxx**


	15. Fa la la la, la la, la la

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

* * *

**FA LA LA LA, LA LA, LA LA...**

It was official. Sakura was doomed. The snow fell on her head freezing her body, but she couldn't make a small move and ring the bell outside Sasuke's front door. The house was even bigger than their old mansion and it looked magical covered in snow. The first thing she noticed was the smoke from the chimney and realized that they were all gathered around the fireplace like a family, while she was visiting like a stranger. Sakura tried to fight her dizziness and rang the bell.

She waited only a moment and the door opened forcefully and Minori hugged her tightly. Sakura was speechless. Was that young lady really the daughter? The girl wore a tight red dress that reached her middle-thigh and matching red shoes with black stockings? Minori used to hate stockings and she always ripped them off as a child when her mother tried to put them on her. She had grown up away from her mother.

Her eyes were a little wet when she hugged the rest of her children and listened all their news. It was almost as if she was gone for the weekend and returning to her own home. But when she walked to the living room and saw Sasuke sitting in front of the fireplace she wanted to turn around and run as far away as possible. He himself looked like his usual calm self, but there was hell inside his head.

Sakura was a mess. He immediately noticed that her belly was a little bigger that the last time he had seen her, but the rest of her body was skinner than ever. Her arms looked so bonny that Sasuke started to wonder if she was eating anything at all. Inside him her was feeling guilty because he thought that the loss of the children was very hard on her, but then he had to remind to himself that she was already pregnant again.

"Did you find the house easily, Sakura?"

"Yes, it is very nice, Sasuke! Thanks for having me tonight." The younger ones Anna and Kaito started to wonder what was going on and why their parents talked like that to each other, so Sakura gave them their presents to distract them. They ran and put them beneath the tree, so that they could open them at Christmas morning. Sakura felt even worse when she saw the little mountain of shiny packages that Sasuke had already gotten.

"So, Sakura, isn't there something you need to tell the children?" Sasuke asked her and she immediately forgot the presents. The five children gathered around her and just looked at her. Minori already knew what she was going to say, so she sat next to her father for support.

"What I was meaning to tell you is... well, I'm pregnant. You're going to have a little brother or sister in a few months."

Tadashi and Daichi's mouths dropped open and they just stood there staring at their mother's belly speechless. Kaito climbed into his mother's lap and hugged her while Anna yelled and clapped her hands. "Really? A boy or a girl? Please, say girl, mama!"

"I don't know yet..."

Then she turned to her father. "Daddy, can we make the empty room next to mine the baby's room?" Sasuke gasped. Sakura gulped. Minori sent terrified looks to the twins, but the kept staring at her mother like idiots, so she decide to take the matters into her own hands.

"Hey, kids, you need to change before everyone else arrives. Let's go!" Anna and Kaito followed her cheerfully and kept talking about the baby. When Tadashi and Daichi realized that they were left alone with their parents they panicked and rushed upstairs in their bedrooms. Sakura felt almost relieved that they had gone.

"They think I'm the father..."

"Dear God, save me!" Sakura hid her face and Sasuke started to wonder again what was wrong wih her. He thought that maybe she was lonely without the children, but the truth was that Sakura was dying of guilt that she was in his house lying to him about something so important. If Sasuke ever found out about the kid, he would definitely take it away from her.

She finally regained her cool. "Who else is coming?'

"Just Naruto and Kakashi with their families. Neji had other plans that he didn't share with me and Shikamaru is with his in-laws. I didn't invite Sai and Ino." The only thing Sakura took from that speech was that Neji wasn't coming because he was too ashamed that he knew the truth.

"It's Ok! They are in the mountains."

"How's work?" Thankfully the bell stopped that embarrassing conversation and gave them something else to think about than each other. Sasuke stood up and went to open the door, when she had all the time to admire how handsome he looked in his suit. It was as id nothing had changed. He was still young, handsome and successful and he lived in a perfect mansion with his perfect children. The only thing missing was her.

"Sakura-chan!" She turned her head a raised her hands as Naruto hugged her and started rocking her up and down.

"Naruto-kun, stop it!" Hinata followed behind her husband and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Unlike Sakura she was the clear image of health and happiness with her big belly. She looked better and better with every pregnancy. "Sasuke, Neji wishes you all Merry Christmas, but he won't be here tonight. I think he has a date!"

Sakura kissed Minato and Maruo, the two blond troubles that immediately ran upstairs to find Anna and Kaito, and stroked little Kushina's head as she slept in her baby stroller. She was also blond and her closed eyes were blue. And she could bet that the baby inside Hinata was blond with blue eyes, too. As long as they sat in the living room Naruto and Sasuke started to fight about whether there should be Ramen on the table or not and they continued until the bell rang again.

It was not unheard of Kakashi to be late, so nobody had worried about him. The moment he entered the room his three beloved students looked like children waiting for their Christmas presents. The three of them had spent Christmas together for many many years. When he got married to Anko she joined them and a while later Sasuke and Sakura got married and left his house. It was a tradition for them to spend Christmas Eve all together,

"Sorry for the delay, but there was a huge traffic jam..."

"LIAR!" Kakashi's eyes immediately fell on Sakura who looked sicklish and frail. He told himself that she was just having a bad pregnancy, but he was still worried for her and as he saw Sasuke also couldn't take his eyes off her. Naruto was happy as always, so he figured that the boy was now used to the idea of the Uchihas' divorce.

Anko also smiled to everyone but her two sons disappeared immediately. Obito ran to find Minori and Hiro, who was the same age as the twins felt the need to visit the playroom with them before dinner. All the adult sat on the table and they didn't even need a topic for conversation as they had Naruto there. Sakura slowly started enjoying herself and a little color appeared on her cheeks, making Sasuke think that she pregnancy made her even more beautiful and he needed to stop thinking of her.

* * *

Obito found Minori in Kaito's room trying to make his him wear a sweater. The boy was strongly resisting, but he was no match for his older sister's strength. Suddenly Obito noticed Minori's clothes and his jaw dropped to the floor. Since when did Minori started to wear dresses? Nonetheless it fitted her perfectly. For the first time he noticed that he breasts had grown and wondered why she had been hiding them behind baggy black clothes. Of course they were still smaller than average and she was still skinny with no curves , but in that red dress she really seemed like a woman.

"I told you you can get it off if you're too hot."

"You're too hot!" Minori and Kaito turned their heads and saw Obito looking at them with a weird smile on his handsome face.

"Obi, you're here!" The little boy ran and fell in Obito's arms, but he kept staring at Minori and threw Kaito in the air without paying any attention to him. She was a little blushed, but she was clearly happy with the impression she had made on him. Obito put the boy down.

"Well, everyone else is in the playroom..." He didn't get to finish his words and the boy ran down the stairs and disappeared. "Do you wanna go Minori?"

"No ,I have to finish my make-up." And with that words she passed him by and entered her room leaving a fruity scent behind her that made Obito even more confused. Make-up? Perfume? Normally she would ran to the arcade, pick a game and beat the hell out of him. What was wrong?

"What's wrong, Minori?" He invaded her room and found her applying mascara with steady hands on her eyelashes in front of a new mirror. She didn't bother to answer him but continued with her face with so much focus that she wouldn't have even if she was shooting someone. Obito sat next to her and stared like an idiot. "When did you learn to do this so well?"

"Magazines."

"Are you really reading make-up advice in women magazines?" He was wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her until her mind was clear again, but instead he hit his own head. Minori seemed very annoyed by him.

"What's so weird? I'm a woman." And then it hit him.

"He is back right? That fricking model! And you're trying to win him back!" With hands trembling from anger he pushed all her make-up from her table to the floor. The open lipstick spilled on the carpet and some bottles broke before Minori could grab them. "He is the father of your mother's child and you still want him back?"

Minori stood up and pushed him away forgetting that she was supposed to be a fragile little girl. "Are you insane? James is still in America! Why are you smashing my room?"

"Then... did you find someone else? There is no way you just decided to be girly one random morning! Who is he? Do I know him?" Minori was furious. Be girly? She jut wanted to show him that she wasn't one of the boys and that was his reaction? He acted as if she had killed his best buddy! And then she noticed the despair in his eyes and all her anger vanished and was replaced by clear enthusiasm.

"Are you... jealous?" Obito froze in his spot. Was he jealous of her?

"You are insane! Who do you think you are? I'm just trying to protect you! You can't pick men... you saw what happened with that model... and you are my best friend so... I have to protect you... Let's go downstairs! The dinner must be ready by now."

He left her alone in her room with a big smile in her pretty face. She didn't have to wear make-up or dresses to make him notice that she was a woman. She just needed to make him jealous again.

* * *

"You must be kidding me!" Neji had never laughed this much in his whole life. After having dinner in a little Italian place he and Tenten decided that it was too early to go home and they were wondering in the snowy streets looking at the Christmas decorations all evening. They were talking about trials and stupid clients for so long that they forgot all about the cold and the late hour.

"No, it's true! And then she went to their old house and stole all the silverware and even smashed some ridiculously expensive crystals. He sued off course, and when they met again in the court she accused him! Unfortunately there were cameras and I had to claim that she was under heavy medication that caused memory loss."

"Did they buy it?"

"Off course not, but he was blackmailing her , so he had to give her a few millions and some houses at the end." Tenten finished with her story and continued walking on the snow. Usually she spent the holidays working and that night was weirdly satisfying for her. Neji was smart and funny and they had so much in common that the conversation was perfect. It reminded her of their high school days, before that night in Sasuke and Sakura's wedding.

"Hey, that's my street!" He tried to sound surprised, but he was trying to bring her there all night. Tenten wasn't stupid and understood that it wasn't a coincidence. Neji wanted her to stay with him.

They walked to the Hyuuga Manor, but Tenten refused to step in. " Everytime I have cases like that I can't help but wonder if those people were in love when they got married."

"You don't want to come in? I'll make some coffee..."

"I mean... Sasuke and Sakura were together for so many years and now... look at them!"

"I can make you hot chocolate if you like..." Why was she pretending that she didn't understand?

"But they got married for the wrong reasons. He never..."

"Do you want to spend the night here?" That Tenten wasn't able to ignore. The cold was too much and Neji was like a fire. She was dreaming of that night for years, but now that she finally had the chance she was terrified.

"I can't... I have to work in the morning..." But it was Christmas. Neji grabbed her from the hem of her coat and stuck his lips on hers. For a minute she couldn't even breath and then magically her hands hugged him and her mouth opened, giving him permission to enter. Without breaking their lip-lock they started to move and Tenten got a glimpse of the staircase that could take them to Neji's loft. And then she panicked.

"No... no..." She was trying to push him a way, but she couldn't stop kissing him and Neji wasn't going to let go. And then she saw clearly in her mind the expression on his face sixteen years ago, the day Sasuke and Sakura got married. And Tenten found the strength to push him away. "NO!"

Neji was confused and hurt. "Why...?"

"I can't go through the same again!" He turned his back at her and fought the urge to run and hide in his apartment. "Neji, it took me years to cohere after that night and I still haven't forgotten. We both know that you don't really want me."

And those were the last words she said to him before running away in the night, leaving him alone with his shame.

* * *

**How's that for Christmas Eve? Next chapter is New Year's! And Karin will have a special part in it.**

**I'll try to make it soon!**

**zoikoiroi**


	16. Jealousy, that green-eyed monster

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**This chapter is a short one, but it's just for emphasis! I wanted it to end the way it ends very much. Enjoy!**

* * *

**THAT GREEN-EYED MONSTER, JEALOUSY**

"Will that be all, Mr. Uchiha?" He raised his eyes and came face to face with his new assistant's rich cleavage as she was leaning over his desk. After a few days he was sure that -what was her name again?- Karin was shamelessly seducing him. She stood there, so close to him, eager to please her new boss in any way he wanted and he was acting like he didn't care.

"Yes, you can leave! Again, I'm sorry that you had to work on New Year's Eve."

"It's my pleasure!" He knew that she was honest and he liked that. Over the years he was often annoyed by Sakura's natural shyness and he appreciated women who weren't afraid to show him what they wanted from him. Yet he always left these women to go back home, even if it took Sakura more than ten years to stop blushing every time he touched her.

"Don't you have plans for tonight?" It was the first time in his life to ask someone who worked for him a personal question, but she had given him every right. Her eyes shined as she heard the question and she sat on his desk crossing her legs.

"Well, I don't have anyone special in my life... but you, I believe, have children."

"They're spending the night with their mother." Sakura had asked him very politely and he knew that it was very important for her, so he allowed them to spend the night with her. They had created a lot of family traditions with their mother over the years and they were very excited for the new baby, plus her needed some alone time, so they were all happy. Almost.

"Then... I could keep you company, Mr. Uchiha." She sounded so eager and sluttish that he really wasn't able to resist. Her eyes shined dangerously behind her glasses and her red hair made him feel like a bull. He had a hard time not throwing over his desk and fuck her right there right now. The hell with Sakura! She was pregnant from another man.

"Hn."

* * *

Obito picked up his phone so quickly that Minori was sure that he was there all day waiting for her to call and that made her smile as she stood alone in her mother's kitchen. She could hear her brothers yell at each other while they played their favorite board games with Sakura, who once again seemed to return to her old self. The smell of the dinner that was cooking in the oven wasn't very promising, but Minori knew that her mother had done her best and volunteered to set up the dinner table herself as an excuse to be alone with her cellphone.

"Hey, Obi, it's me! I hope you're not still mad at me!"

_"No."_ Off course he wasn't. Yet he couldn't take their last conversation off his mind and had been avoided her ever since, but the only think he managed was to miss her even more and finally admit to himself that he didn't like her just as a friend. Minori as a true Uchiha child, was far more stubborn and had persuaded herself that she just wanted him to see that she was a feminine girl and didn't have any other expectation.

"Because you and I are friends! I'm always happy to hear about your girlfriends!" He was very pleased that she couldn't see his expression through the phone, but he felt like he had just taken a punch in the gut. "And I need your help for something?"

_"What do you want, Minori? My mum is going to call me for dinner any minute now."_

"I want to buy a gift for a boy and I have no clue! What do your girlfriends usually give to you?" She purposely made her voice sound higher and irritating just to make it clear that she had a girly crush, and he was too mad to see through her lies. She had rehearsed it in her mind too many times, but nobody who knew her would ever believe it. Thankfully Obito was blinded by jealousy and bought it.

_"For whom? ...I mean I have to know what kind of things he likes... his hobbies..."_

"You don't know him. He is not from our school! I met him in my new neighborhood." That was possible. He stood up from his bed and started walking up and down in his room.

_"And what's he like?"_ Minori suddenly panicked. She hadn't thought of the possibility that he would ask that question and she had to make up some stuff quickly.

"Oh, he is amazing! He is really into spots and he participates in dirt bike races... and he has three dogs... he really likes dogs. What else...? Oh, he wants to be a doctor! And..."

_"GET HIM A DAMN PEN!"_ Obito hang up the phone before she could tell anything back. Minori started laughing like crazy and brought the dishes on the table. She didn't care the least bit about his opinion, but she couldn't be happier that he was jealous of her.

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

The empty house looked like the Wonderland to Karin. She wandered around dressed only in Sasuke's shirt admiring the furniture and basically the size of the place. She already knew that he was rich, but she had never imagined anything like that. The only thing that troubled her was the kids section in the house, but she tried to avoid it.

Off course she knew that Sasuke had five kids, but that wasn't enough to stop her. She applied for a job in his company the moment she heard about his divorce and she did her best to be as close to him as possible. He was anything she ever wanted in a man and after studying him for a while, she figured out that he wasn't stupid to be deceived by her innocent girl act, so she counted on his sexual needs and did her best to get in his pants.

After having sex with him and seeing his house, she decided that his only flaw was his children. He wouldn't invite her over to his house if his children were there and they wouldn't like a new woman in their father's life so soon. But Karin didn't want to just have sex with the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, but she wanted the full package. Wife of a handsome billionaire. That was her goal. If he wasn't so careful with the protection she wouldn' mind even getting pregnant to achieve it.

Suddenly she heard a vibration coming from inside a jacket that was tossed in the living room's floor and picked it up. She found his cellphone in a pocket and read the name 'Sakura' on the screen with a smirk in her face. And then she answered it.

"Hey, Sasuke... I just realized that we didn't talk earlier when you were talking to the children and I called only to say... Happy New Year! How are you?"

"He is more than fine. Happy New Year to you, too!"

Karin hang up but Sakura's phone had already fallen from her hand.

* * *

**OK, I know you all hate me right now, but at least I didn't describe the sex scene between Sasuke and Karin... You still hate me? It was very important for my story to make Sakura jealous! This was she will understand that she want Sasuke back!**

**Don't worry! The affair won't last for long!**

**zoikoiroi**


	17. Life and Tales of a red-head whore

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**Ok. get ready for a good one! But first I need to clear some things up...**

**First, Sasuke didn't cheat on Sakura. They are divorced for months now and he thinks that she is pregnant from another man! What would you do? Sakura was the one that cheated on him and that made him very jealous if you read the first chapters. Now is her turn.**

**Second, he is not in a relationship with Karin; it's just what she hopes because she is a gold digger. It's only for the sake of the plot and I hate her as much as you want to feel better imagine her reaction when she hears that Sakura's baby is Sasuke's too!**

**And finally, 200 REVIEWS!? You people make me so proud! Keep going!**

* * *

**LIFE AND TALES OF A RED-HEAD WHORE**

"Already? Who is that bitch?" When you want gossip in Konoha, there is only one place to be and that is Sai and Ino's house. As their little daughter was drawing in her father's work-room in the basement, her parents along with Sakura were conspirating in the kitchen. There were the only people in the world that wouldn't tell Sakura that Sasuke's new girlfriend wasn't her business, even though they thought that her baby was James White's.

"I don't know! I called him just to say 'Happy New Year' and she picked up the phone! In three o'clock in the morning! And she sounded so mean on the phone, as if she was trying to make sure Sasuke is hers!" They had offered her a seat, but she just walked up and down in the room unable to calm herself. Despite his attitude, Sai and Sakura were really close and he was truly worried for her. Everytime he saw her she looked more and more sick.

"Well, we have to find out! Sai, are you going to help?"

"Of course! But you should keep in mind that Sasuke is single now! He has the right to bang every girl he likes and he waited a lot more than you Sakura to do so." Sakura knew he was right but her expression broke Sai's heart. "Off course a visit to his office won't hurt me. I'll make him spill the beans no matter what!"

"Great! That's my husband!" Ino kissed him and then turned to Sakura. "May be you should ask the kids first. They live with him after all."

"I asked that same morning and they have no idea! Not to mention that Minori understood what I wanted and now she wants to find out herself what's going on! She is acting so weird lately!"

"What is she doing?"

"She wears make-up and dresses and wants to go shopping with me! It's like a new child!"

"Sakura, you know what this means..."

"I really don't."

"Well, if you weren't thinking about whom Sasuke is currently fucking you would! Your daughter has a crush!"

"Maybe she got it from her father..."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke was very serious about his job and every one of his friends knew that, so only Naruto had the guts to visit him at the office once in a while. Not even Sakura went there when they were married. It was a great surprise when he saw Sai's smiley face that morning.

"Come on, Sasuke! I haven't seen you in ages... I'll start to think that you don't like me!" The truth was that Sasuke and Sai were very good friends, but since his favorite was Sakura they hadn't been talking much since the divorce. Also Sai had the annoying habit to always say what was in his mind and that could only lead to trouble.

"You can come over at home. Have you even been in my office before?"

"No, but I'm surprised that you have one of my art pieces here! You said you didn't like it when I gave it to you." There was a huge black and white piece with a few red spots on it on the wall that Sai had made especially for Sasuke. Since it had the Uchiha family colors Sakura suggested that he put it in his office and he ended up liking it at the end.

"Sakura had picked it." That was perfect for Sai. He expected to hear Sakura's name sooner or later so that he could use it as a conversation starter.

"And your new girlfriend doesn't have a problem that you still have it here?" That made Sasuke put down the paper he was reading and look directly at Sai. His smile was as fake and annoying as ever but his eyes looked like they were on fire. He had slept with Karin only once and that little brat had already found out? How the hell did he did it?

"Hn."

It wasn't an answer but he wasn't denying that he was seeing someone either. "Come on, Sasuke! You have been divorced for months now and you have only been with one woman your entire life! You can go fuck half the city if you want! Who is she?"

So at least he didn't know who she was. "It's none of your business."

"I'm just concerned! Do you even know how to use condoms? You've only been with Sakura and she kept popping out little..."

"Sai, get your ass out of my office." Sasuke hadn't raised his voice, but the little vein on his forehead had started twitching. Sai smirked and stubbornly remained in his seat in front of Sasuke's desk. He was ready to answer when there was a little knock on the door and Karin entered the room holding a pack of papers and some envelopes. A little frown appeared on her face when she saw that her boss wasn't alone.

" , I brought you a few things to sign." Sasuke's expression hadn't change, but Sai was always a very observant person. The woman was dressed like a hot secretary from a porn movie and had curves to kill. Sasuke had tensed up and she was clearly upset. They weren't even looking at each other. His smirk grew bigger. The woman left the envelopes in front of Sasuke and walked out of the office quickly. Sai couldn't take his eyes off her and Sasuke was about to burst.

"So cliché, Sasuke...!"

"Get out."

"I hope you two don't fuck on the desk! That would be so..."

"GET OUT!" Sai immediately stood up and walked to the door. As he exited he faced Karin's desk and stared for a while. She sat there in the most sluttish way showing him all her cleavage from her tight shirt, but he stared at her eyes. There was a weird fire in them and he started to feel that Sasuke had picked her only because she was the exact opposite of nice shy Sakura.

* * *

"His secretary?"

_"Yes, Sakura."_ When Sai hadn't called all day Sakura started to think that he hadn't discovered anything until Ino called her just before she was ready to fall asleep and now she wasn't sleepy at all. The fact that Sai didn't want to call himself was even more disturbing and Sakura had now panicked.

"And did Sai see her?"

_"...yes."_

"And how does she look?"

_"Well..."_

"Ino, I'm not a child."

_"Apparently she is... good-looking. She has red hair and wears glasses. And she has a nice body."_

"Ok."

_"But she is a total slut. She wears short skirts and see-through shirts and she probably is seducing him. And you know how men are... As long as you show them some breasts all they want is to get in your pants!"_

"Yes, I know! Ino, I have to go... See you tomorrow..." Ino was sure that she heard a sob.

* * *

What was she doing there? Sakura had absolutely no reason to be in front of Sasuke's office this early in the morning when she was supposed to be heading to work. Her boss was calling her ten times a day and she was ignoring him along with her deadline. The only thing in her mind for the past days was Sasuke and his new girlfriend. She had to see her at least from a distance.

Sai's description made her worry a lot more than he and Ino were expecting. The fact that Sasuke had found some gorgeous slut to replace her with made her furious. What was he trying to do? From what she knew the only woman Sasuke had any experience with was herself and she was an innocent child when she met him. If that new woman pulled any seducing tricks on him, he wouldn't be able to resist her. He had to want her only for sex.

Or had he fallen for her...?"

Right on time she got out of a taxi and stood in front of the entrance of the main Uchiha Inc. building searching for something in her bag. Inside her car Sakura grabbed the wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white. She knew in her gut that that was the woman that he spoken to her on the phone and was not happy about it. The redhead looked so dazzling and confident to her that she mad her feel like a toothless old hag.

Karin entered the building and without a second thought Sakura followed her inside. Sasuke hadn't arrived yet and she figured that that would give her some time to talk and get to know her opponent. She knew very well where Sasuke's office was, so she pushed the elevator button to the top floor and tried to comb her hair with her fingers.

Her desk was in front of Sasuke's door and she was sitting, applying red lipstick on her lips. It was obvious that she didn't expect Sakura to come out of the elevator. Of course Karin had seen plenty of pictures on magazines and she knew exactly who Sakura was, but she still stared amused. Haruno Sakura was considered a very beautiful and attractive woman but right now she was a mess. Despite her round belly her arms and legs were skinnier than ever and anyone could see the bones on her face. There was black circles beneath her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"How can I help you?" So Karin had decided to pretend that she didn't know who she was. Sakura got a little scared as she saw how mean her smile was.

"Is Mr. Uchiha here? I need to talk to him about something..." Sakura was never a very confident person and Karin made her feel even worse. She felt a strong urge to turn around and ran until she found Sasuke and made him swear that he still liked her better than that bitch.

"I'm sorry, but he hasn't arrived yet... I believe we have spoken on the phone?" There was so much sarcasm in Karin's voice and so much venom in her eyes that Sakura took a few steps back. When she went in there she wanted to kill that woman and now she only wanted to cry. How could Sasuke pick that person?

"No, thank you... Bye..." Karin didn't say anything back, but she continued to smile sarcastically. Very slowly she unbuttoned one more button on her shirt and let Sakura see a small red love mark on one of her huge fake tits. As the elevator door closed Karin clearly saw Sakura fainting and heard the noise as her body fell on the metallic floor. Then she searched for her lipstick again.

* * *

**Ok, Sakura fainted in the elevator and Karin did nothing to help... Big surprise there! But guess who's going to find her...**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	18. Fathers of the world unite!

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**Hello, again my dear readers... How are you today? I really need to apologize for taking me so long to update again. I took a trip to Rome after New Year's and I didn't have time for my story... I didn't even care because I had a great time! But if you check my other stories, you'll see that I never leave my stories unfinished... Before the new chapter I need to clear some things up!**

**First, I don't blame Sakura for cheating! During the early chapters (when all of you were talking shit of her) I made it clear that Sasuke was cold and neglecting her, so she wanted to hurt him too. The reason I'm currently standing behind Sasuke is because after Karin you all have picked Sakura's side and it's not his fault either. He isn't cheating!**

**Second, I'm happy to inform you that all this ends today! Read and you'll understand...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**FATHERS OF THE WORLD UNITE!**

The first day of school after the winter break Obito had the proud tradition of being late and have his mother yell at him as he left the house. This year was not different, but Anko surprisingly didn't yell at all. She had noticed how moody her oldest son had been and she was trying really hard to cheer him up , so she only yelled at Kakashi and her younger boy. Obito didn't feel any better and things got worse when he closed the front door behind him and saw Minori waiting for him with the snow falling over her head.

The change was now obvious. She wore a fitting white coat that ended above her knee and a pair of light brown boots that made her legs look even taller. Obito couldn't help but wish for sneakers and baggy jeans. That would mean that everything was the same and Minori still was a little girl who no boy would ever dare to ask out on a date or kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on! I haven't seen you since Christmas and I have so much to tell you!" Obito started walking to school and she followed from behind with a big smile all over her face. He could only wish that Minori wouldn't talk to him about that boy she liked or at least tell him that she hated him now, but she was determined to make him regret saying that she was a tomboy.

"What happened?"

"We went out on a date!"

"You and... what's his name again?" Minori suddenly lost her cool. She couldn't remember if she had told him a name and was really trying to recall what that name might be, but she had no luck. Obito stopped walking and looked at her confused. Couldn't see remember the name of the boy she liked?

"...Akira." That was the first name that came in her mind and she started walking again hoping for no more questions. As Obito stared at her back an idea started forming in his mind and his mood immediately improved. Maybe... there wasn't anyone she liked but... him and she was trying to make him jealous. He ran behind her and casually put his arm around her shoulders.

"And how was the date?"

Minori's cheeks were flushed as she answered. "It was amazing." She couldn't abandon the plan just yet. "He was really nice and I had a great time."

"What did you guys do?"

"We went to the movies..."

"What movie?"

"...The new one with Brad Pitt..."

"Was it good?"

"...yeah..."

"Did he kiss you?"

"YES!"

"When am I meeting him?"

* * *

His suit was a little tight on his shoulders and wet from the snow, but he couldn't bring himself to enter the Uchiha Inc. building. Neji's knees were trembling. He was caught in the middle and he hated it. If he didn't tell Sasuke that Sakura's baby was his, she never would and his friend would never find out. Is f he told Sasuke, then he risked Sakura and the baby's health and his own reputation. He kept telling himself that he was keeping the secret for Sakura, but if anyone found out his secret he would be mortified..

The facts were simple. Sakura was pregnant. Sasuke had to know that he was going to be a father again. If he found out later that Neji knew the truth their friendship would be ruined. Tenten hated him. There was nothing to be done for that. If he told Sasuke, Sakura would hate him too. Either way he was the loser.

But if he persuaded Sasuke to let the baby live with Sakura, then everybody will be happy. He would be the only one that would suffer when Tenten told everyone what had happened between them, but hopefully they would stop making fun of him after a few years. That was the right thing to do. It took him a little more time to find the courage and enter the building.

The first thing he noticed was the crowd yelling if front of the elevators. One of the elevator doors was open and all the people were trying to get inside there. Neji stood there confused for a moment and then decided to ignore them and go straight to Sasuke, when he heard a lady yell 'Call 911! She is pregnant!'

An ugly feeling spread all over his chest and he ran to the elevator where to men in suits were trying to lift the unconscious woman up. That pink hair couldn't belong to anyone else and Neji started to feel dizzy as well.

"Sakura! Sakura!" He took her from their hands and carried her to a couch in the lobby, but she wasn't waking up.

"Isn't she mr Uchiha's ex-wife?" A woman from the crowd asked and everyone recognized Sakura. The round belly was now easy to notice and Neji kept rocking her like a baby unable to think of anything helpful to do. She was white like a paper and her face was all sweaty, but she was breathing normally. Neji kept her in his arms like that until the ambulance came.

* * *

It was the first time in his life that he had taken the kids to school himself. Minori had off course abandoned them, but the other four were super excited with the special occasion. It made Sasuke wonder whether he had been a good father all these years or not. After he had delivered his younger son and met his teachers he took some time to wonder around the school and realized that Sakura had chosen really the best of the best for the children and did her best to participate in every one of their events. It made him feel very unworthy.

What was he doing all these years? He loved his children, but was the little time after work he got to see them enough? He entered his car and sat down without starting the engine. Sakura was pregnant again and he wasn't the father. Was it possible that the stupid underwear model would become a better father than him. He remembered all his excitement when Sakura was pregnant to his babies and all he could feel was jealousy.

Sakura was his. She had been his since they were seven years old and that guy had stolen her away. Correction! Sasuke had let her go. And no matter how much he wanted her back there was nothing he could do. She was pregnant from another man. Sasuke started the car and headed to his office.

But now there was Karin. She was smart and sexy. Not as smart and sexy as Sakura but more confident and determined. Off course she lacked Sakura's kindness and maternity instincts but otherwise she was exactly what Sasuke would have wanted if he was over Sakura. Karin was the next best thing.

The children wouldn't like her and he knew it. But it was too soon to introduce them anyway. Maybe he needed to have a real relationship with her first. The only thing he wanted from Karin was sex, but that wasn't a relationship. There was a voice in his head telling him that it was Sakura and only Sakura he wanted, but he knew that he didn't have that option. She was taken and he was to damn proud to beg for forgiveness. If the relationship was without feelings, it might had worked.

The moment he entered the building all conversations stopped and everyone turned their heads and stared at him. Sasuke was curious but after his public divorce he was used at people staring and he didn't want to know whatever new rumor had started for him. The elevator stopped at his floor and he saw Karin smiling seductively from her desk. He had made his decision.

* * *

"...I mean, is this normal? Do pregnant women faint all the time like that?"

"Are you the father?" Neji would scream if he wasn't in a hospital.

"No..." _And he doesn't even know she is pregnant._

"Can you find him?"

"Doctor, what's wrong? Please tell me and I know what to do!" The old guy smiled at him. He was very nice to them from the beginning and Neji really liked him. He hadn't seen Sakura since he brought her to the hospital and they took her in the examine room. He hadn't even thought of contacting Tsunade or any of the girls. The only thing he could think of was Sasuke.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I don't mean to alarm you, but there is a problem with the fetus. It is still too small given the age and the woman is too weak. I need to ask the father about her work hours and her nutrition, because there is no organic cause..."

"You mean that...?" The horror.

"She hasn't gained any weight and I suspect that she hadn't been eating the way a pregnant woman is supposed to. If that continues she is going to lose the baby and since she is five months pregnant that is very dangerous for her life."

"She hasn't been eating?"

"And it's not really my field of expertise but she also looks very miserable. Maybe if a psychiatrist...?"

Neji almost collapsed in a waiting chair. There was nobody to take care of Sakura. She was alone and miserable without her children. Sasuke had done that to her. And he had to know.

* * *

"Come on!" Minori was trying to get away from him, but he kept running after her. Everyone in the school yard was looking at them and she didn't know what to do.

"Why do you want to meet him?" Obito was driving her crazy. He wanted to meet her new boyfriend Akira, who liked motorcycles and sports, but unfortunately didn't exist. She was so sure that he would be jealous of him, but Obito seemed excited for her. It was so frustrating that she felt the urge to kick him between his legs.

"Well, aren't you my best buddy?" He was purposely hurting her. Every cell of his brain was screaming at him that she was doing that for him, to make him jealous and he wanted to be sure. Minori was still innocent and inexperienced; he had erased the whole male model story of his mind and persuaded himself that she had no clue what relationships were really about. She couldn't possibly have a new boyfriend already.

"So? It's too early..."

"But you have a horrible taste in men. Don't you remember what James White had done to you? You need my opinion for that guy!" They knew each other since they were toddlers. She knew Obito was right and she couldn't bring herself to admit what she really wanted. Till that time she was telling herself that she just wanted to make him see her as a girl without having any romantic interest in him.

"You act as if I need your permission!" But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Minori to be a little tomboyish girl again without any interest in men or sex. And he was so sure that he loved her like a brother that he didn't admit that he would have no problem if he was the guy having sex with her.

"I'm starting to think that there's something wrong with him..."

"He is perfect and I'll arrange a meeting just to make you leave me alone!" Obito froze and let her walk away from him. What meeting? How perfect? There wasn't supposed to be any perfect guy there? Was he wrong? As he saw her walking away he realized that half the male population of the school was staring and that probably was happening all the time now that she wore girly clothes. She was too gorgeous to ignore and he felt sick again.

As Minori entered the building and he couldn't see her anymore she started running until she reached the girls bathroom and stormed inside. She immediately saw the girl she was looking for and ran to her.

"Kana, I need a favor!" Kana was a very kind short girl who was very popular to the boys due to her well-developed curves and always liked Minori. Her main quality was that she was very good at keeping secrets. Minori had saved her many times from bullies.

"What is it?"

"I need to borrow your boyfriend!"

* * *

"How can I help you, mr. Uchiha?"

"Karin, I wanted..."

Neji stormed in his office causing the door to bang behind him. Karin dropped her organizer and Sasuke jumped in his chair. Neji completely ignored the girl -he didn't know she was Sasuke's lover anyway- and acted as if he and Sasuke were alone in the office.

"I need to talk to you."

Sasuke sensed the weird tone in his friend's voice and forgot all about Karin. She was ready to burst and felt the urge to hit Neji on the head with something big and heavy. "Neji, what happened?"

"Do you remember your wedding party?" Sasuke's serious face turned confused.

"Sixteen years ago?" He had thought that something very serious had happened to Neji. It wasn't like him to pay visits on a Monday morning or storm in other people's offices like that. Now Sasuke was mad. Not even Naruto interrupted his work to share memories from High School.

"Yes. I was in your honeymoon suite with Tenten..."

"Have you lost your mind?" He tried to point that Karin was still there, but Neji didn't care. He looked crazy or at least drunk.

"...and I... nothing happened because I couldn't get it up!" A muffled laugh was heard from Karin and even Sasuke couldn't suppress a small smile. Neji's face turned red, but he wasn't done yet. "And you're the one who got Sakura pregnant."

The smiles slipped away from both faces instantly.

* * *

**So, how's that? In your face, Karin! Wait to see what happens next!**

**xxx**


	19. Where do babies come from?

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**Well, hello people of earth! Did you miss me?**

**The last chapters got so many reviews that it made me very proud. I hope you all like what's coming too.**

**There was a review telling me to correct the grammar on my title. Can you be more specific? I have told you that English is not my first language and I can't find the mistake... Please, help me! Thank you very much!**

* * *

**WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?**

The moment Sakura opened her eyes she realized that she was in a hospital again. All she could see was a white blurriness around her and there was for sure a niddle stuck in her left arm. She tried to sit up but her head felt like it was going to explode any minute now and she lied back again.

"Are you feeling any better?" That voice was enough to make her jump on her bed and open her eyes widely. Sasuke and Neji were both standing next to her bed looking very worried. Sasuke was paler than ever and Neji had... a black eye?

The memories started to return to her ming. The woman who had answered Sasuke's phone at New Year's was his secretary. Sakura had gone to Sasuke's office and talked to her. Then she fainted in the elevator as she was leaving defeated and miserable. Now she had waken up at the hospital with the strangest of companies. Why was Neji there? Of all the people in the world did it have to be the only person that knew her secret? She dared to look directly to Sasuke again and she immediately understood that he knew everything.

Sakura's eyes looked at Neji asking him why and it pained him even more than Sasuke's punch. Unfortunatelly Sasuke saw that as well and made him do berserk. He stormed out of the room almost throwing Neji on the floor as he did. He really wished he could take his nerves out on her, but after talking with the doctor he decided that she wouldn't be able to take it.

Inside the room Neji couldn't look straight in her eyes. The beautiful green orbs were wet and she looked ready to burst into tears any time.

"Why? Why did you have to tell him?" Neji sat at the side of her bed and took her hand in his.

"What did you expect me to do? I found you passed out on an elevator, brought you to the hospital and had the doctors tell me that you will lose the baby because you're not eating and miserable! Sakura, the only reason I kept that secret from Sasuke was that I thought that it was the best for you. But it's not! It's making you feel even worse than before!"

"But..." There was no buts. Neji was right. the secret was eating her alive. But what would happen from now on? "Neji, don't let him take the baby away from me! It's all I have..." She couldn't hold her tears anymore and Neji continued to hold her hand as she cried not only for the baby, but for that red-head woman.

Outside the room Sasuke was unable to sit down. He was sure that he could hear sobs from inside the room and that took his mind off his anger. Another door opened and Karin appeared holding two cups of coffee. She gave him one and then sat down right outside of the room. She didn't pick the chair by accident, but she chose the one that Sakura would be able to see if the door opened.

Sasuke didn't notice any of these. He hadn't even notice that she had followed them from the office to the hospital. She crossed her legs and did everything to get his attention, but the effort was fruitless. He could only think of Sakura and the baby.

Karin was mad. She had suspected something when Sakura came to the office, but she couldn't be sure. When she saw her faint in the elevator she didn't do anything to help, but she didn't for Sakura to lose the baby. It was that that had drove Sasuke away from her. Now she wished with all her heart that the woman had lost it. She had been so close to Sasuke...

But she wasn't going to give up. She had found her young gorgeous billionaire and the fact that he had impregnated his ex-wife was irrelevant. Sakura looked weak and sick. If Karin continued her relation with Sasuke, she would lose the baby for sure. And then there would be nothing connecting her with Sasuke. She could even persuade Sasuke to give Sakura the custody of the other children to comfort her and get rid of them too. It was a good plan.

* * *

More than an hour had passed when Sasuke enter the hospital room again. Sakura looked calmer and she didn't see Karin because she had returned to the office. Neji was still there and his eye was still throbbing.

"We need to talk. Neji, leave."

"Sasuke, please, don't blame him! He was trying to help..."

"The only thing he wanted was to hide the fact that he can't get it up." Neji would wish for another punch if he had a choice. Sakura looked at him both amused and curious. Neji tried to fix it up.

"Tenten..."

"They tried to have sex and he couldn't get it up." Sasuke was only repeating it to punch him and it worked. Sakura's cheeks turned pink as she was trying not to burst out laughing. Sasuke's smirk was more mocking than ever and Neji felt like running away to some mountain and hide for the rest of his life. "But don't worry! Sai said that it happens to everyone. Maybe not when they are sixteen... Usually after sixty..."

"Ok. I'm leaving." Not only he was making fun of him, but he had told other people as well. He felt lucky that Sasuke didn't know all his friends to personally text them. But Sasuke didn't have time for this. He knew that telling Sai was enough. He would tell Ino and everyone would find out soon enough. Sakura had forgotten all about her own problems and had a hard time not laughing aloud on his face. At least she felt better.

The moment Neji walked out of the room and left her alone with Sasuke Sakura stopped laughing. Sasuke sat on a chair in front of her bed and waited for her to start talking. He was still angry but also worried. He could see the black circles under her eyes and her skinny arms and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He was the one that had taken her children from her and that was obviously the reason for her misery. Off course he didn't know that Sakura knew about Karin or the phone call.

"You're probably very angry at me..."

"Hh."

"And I need to explain myself... After I lost the custody... I learnt that I was pregnant that same day after the court..." Sasuke remembered what Neji had said at the court and his feeling of guilt grew. "I was desperate. I thought that if you knew, you would have taken that baby too, as soon as it was born... and I couldn't handle it. I still can't handle it."

"And you thought that the best solution was to tell me that my child was someone else's?"

Sakura found it even worse as she heard it from Sasuke. "I was desperate. and I don't think I was thinking straight... I was scared, Sasuke."

"There is no excuse for what you tried to do. Would you ever tell me?"

"I would tell you when you wouldn't be so mad!" If she wasn't lying on a hospital bed Sasuke would have shown her exactly how mad he was, but the more he looked at her the more weak and frail she looked. Someone had to take care of her and he was the father of the child. He had the moral obligation to protect her. What he didn't tell himself was that he felt relieved. There was no other man in her life. He was the only one. Now he could claim her back, but he wouldn't. His pride couldn't take the fact that she had kept her pregnancy a secret. He couldn't forgive her just yet.

"We won't talk about it now. There are more important things to discuss. You'll have to come home with me."

"In your new house?"

"Hn."

"No!" His eyes opened wide as he heard her answer. She didn't want to come? But Sakura felt even worse. She had seen his new girlfriend, talked to her and she couldn't ignore her. She could give her life to have Sasuke back, but she wouldn't accept his invitation when he did it only for the child. She had still some pride.

"Are you serious?"

"We are divorced, you and I! I'm not coming back just because I got pregnant!" Sakura ment that she wanted him to love her again and want her no matter the baby, but what Sasuke heard was that she didn't want him anymore for something more than father of her children. And that hurt him really bad. He didn't know that Sakura had seen Karin, so he couldn't suspect that she believed that he was the one who didn't want her. And now he needed a face-saving way out of the situation.

"...I didn't mean to come back and be together again... but you have to stay with me and the children until you give birth, since you obviously can't take care of yourself." It was insulting, but it was true. She wouldn't be able to manage the rest of her pregnancy alone.

"Are you sure that I won't cause any problems?"

"The house is big enough. And I have many maids. Plus this is my kid, too." He was even more mad. He had offered her his love and she had rejected him. She might be expecting his baby, but she had no more feelings for him. At least there was a new baby coming.

Sasuke started to think about the baby and his pain eased a little. All Sakura could think about was the fact that she would live with him, but he would belong to someone else.

* * *

"She is still pregnant?"

"She is in the hospital?"

"Is she alright?"

"When is she coming home?"

"Do you love mama again?"

"How is that possible?"

"Hn." What was there to tell to five little children anyway? They were looking at him waiting for some good answers but he couldn't say anything. I fucked your mother in the back of my car and forgot to use protection? Your mother lied about sleeping with that model again? I'm so stupid that I told her that I didn't want her back and she only wanted to come until she gives birth? Nothing of these was appropriate for children.

"But are you people back together?" That was the worse part but it could be answered.

"No, but until she gives birth she needs someone to take care of her. So she will take the guest bedroom for a few months."

"That's the least you can do since you got her pregnant again." Tadashi looked at Daichi and they smiled at each other. The twins were thirteen and they knew very well the child-making process -at least theoretically-. They were sure that if their mother came home their father would fall for her again. He was totally weak against her round belly.

"But, daddy, you said that the new baby wasn't yours!" Sasuke had to remind to himself that Anna was 8. The three elder ones were smiling knowingly, but the two younger were still confused.

"It was a mistake..."

"But mama left the house and she is alone! How did you made the baby?"

"Yes, daddy, how?" Minori asked and the twins couldn't hold their laughter. Sasuke's ears had turned red and Anna with Kaito continued looking at him confused.

"Hn..." He couldn't believe that his children were old enough to mock him.

* * *

Tenten parked her car a little far away from her door and she had to walk in the cold night air. The moment she saw the entrance of her building she noticed a blond head in the doorstep and recognized her good friend Ino waiting in the dark. Which was odd. Ino was very fond of her phone. She never waited for anyone and always called before visiting to make sure that the other person would expect her. Why was she outside the building this late at night?

"Hey!" Ino almost pee herself from excitement when she saw Tenten coming. She immediately made the knowing face of a disappointed mother and put her hands on her waist like an old hag. Tenten started to panick.

"What happened, Ino?"

"Oh, a lot of shit happened! Did you know that Sakura's baby is actually Sasuke's? That sneaky little bitch banged the divorced husband and didn't tell me anything! I would be there interrogating her, but your news were even better!" Tenten gulped. How on hell have they found out about Sakura? Did Sasuke know it too? And more importantly, what did Ino want from her?

"...What news?"

"The most shocking news that I've heard lately, Tennie! But I should have known it... One day you were best friends and the other you stopped looking at each other..."

An ugly feeling spreaded in Tenten's chest and she gulped. "What...?"

"But it's not your fault! It had happened to me once, too, you know. I was with a professor in college and he was kinda old I think... but he looked a little like Richard Gere... Anyway I was totally into him and I had just broken up with that idiot Kiba; do you remember him? Well, who cares? The first time I and the professor tried to do it, he couldn't get it up!"

And Ino started laughing while Tenten turned crimson red and took two small steps back.

"But Neji had done it with half the female population of the school, right? Why couldn't he do it with you?"

* * *

**You've got to admit that things are going our way now... Sasuke and Sakura will move in together, but Karin isn't done yet... As for neji and Tenten they have left something unfinished and they will have to face each other again...**

**xxx See you...!**


	20. The sweet agony called lust

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children**

**Hello again! This is the new chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

**THE SWEET AGONY CALLED LUST**

Lately Sakura felt like she had been moving from house to house all the time. She hadn't even unpacked all her belongings when she went to the new smaller apartment and now Sasuke's staff was carrying her things inside the mansion that was going to be her home for the next few months.

She kept telling that to herself with every opportunity to avoid the illusion that she and Sasuke were back together again, when she was just a guest for as long as his child lived inside her and he couldn't separated them. The staff carried the last boxes inside and a very sweet and kind maid asked her if she wanted to see her new room. They probably had orders to give her anything she wanted.

Sakura followed the girl inside and once again admired Sasuke's manly taste. the house was a little empty the way he decorated but the rooms were upstairs and Sakura remembered that she hadn't seen anything but the living room and the dining room the last time she was there, so she climbed the stairs as quickly as possible.

The guest bedroom was enormous. Sakura had her own bathroom, TV set, closet and a balcony that gave her a good view over Sasuke's property. The bed was huge and for a moment she pictured Sasuke sleeping in it, but then she remembered that she wasn't sharing it with him.

"Do you need anything else? Anything to eat?" So Sasuke had ordered them to feed her all day long. That was to be expected. But Sakura wasn't hungry or tired. Feeling safe and rested again she just wanted to explore the house alone.

"No, thank you, I'll wait for the children." The girl left and Sakura started playing with the house. She put all her clothes in the closet and some stuff in the bathroom and then hopped in the hot tub and enjoyed a long bath for the first time since she had left Sasuke's old house. When she came out she found a tray on her bed and had a light lunch on her bathrobe. She put on a loose grey dress and a cardigan and realised again that her belly was getting too big and she needed pregnancy clothes. Her old ones were lost with her old house.

The house was empty and quiet. Without making any noise she started wandering around the house opening every door she liked. She stayed for a while in the children's rooms admiring the colors and the new furniture Sasuke had got them. In Minori's room she noticed the mirrors, the clothes and the make-up and smiled on her own. Ino was right; her little girl had got a crush.

And then she found Sasuke's room. She knew immediately from the smell; she had been waking up next to that smell for years. There was no color. The walls were white and the sheets black. His bathroom was even bigger than hers and Sakura couldn't resist opening his after-shave cologne and take a sniff. His closet was stuffed with suits and ties and black shoes and it smelled even better. She had started to feel dizzy. And at last she went to his bed. Without even thinking it she sneaked under the covers.

Everything was better in there. She was warm and cozy and surrounded by the manly smell of the only person she had loved in her life. There was no other smell and Sakura finally calmed down because she expected to find a least one sign of the red-head woman in there. But there was only Sasuke and now her. He would return from his office and lie down next to her, caress her with his big manly hands and finally make love to her for the rest of her life.

"What are you doing here?"

Her eyes open wide and she jumped out of her dream. Sasuke was there, in his bedroom and he was looking at her expecting some answers. Out of the window the sky was dark and Sakura realized that she had slept all day. Sasuke had found her in his bed and there was no explanation for that. The worst thing was that she was so wet and hot between her legs from all the dreams she was having that she was sure that he would immediately understand it if she removed the covers.

"What time is it?" That would buy her some time.

"It's dinner time and the children had been looking everywhere for you, but off course they didn't think of looking in here."

"...I wanted ti see the house and when I came here... I suddenly felt dizzy again and I had to lie down, but I was probably tired and I fell asleep. I'm sorry!" That's right! Blaming the baby was brilliant. Sasuke's face immediately turned worried and he let it go.

"You need to eat something. Go downstairs and we'll eat as soon as I change my clothes." He entered the bathroom and Sakura ran out like the wind hoping that he wouldn't understand anything. She needed to change her underwear, too. She could easily blame her hormones or that she hadn't had sex in four and a half months, but the only truth was that she wanted Sasuke so badly that she couldn't control herself anymore.

But she was wrong. Sasuke wouldn't come home to her bed anymore. She just wanted her in his house for the baby. the woman he wanted in his bed was not her anymore and there was nothing to be done about that.

* * *

"Hey, Minori!" Kana entered the little coffee shop holding her boyfriend's hand and they sat right across Minori. "This is my boyfriend, Shou."

"Nice to meet you." Minori gave him her hand without listening. He had only seen him on a photo before and she could only thank God that he was so tall and good-looking. he also seemed very nice and funny, so he would probably agree to help her.

"Hi, Shou. Has Kana explained you the situation?"

"Yes, she told me everything." He leaned and kissed kana on the cheek which was cute. "You need my help to make the guy you like jealous, right?"

"No, I don't like him! I... he just believes that i can't have a hot boyfriend because I'm tomboyish and I want to prove him wrong! I don't like him! I hate him!"

"I thought Obito was your best friend!" Shou and Kana looked at each other and smiled knowingly making Minori really uncomfortable.

"He was... but not anymore... Are you going to help me?"

"Sure!"

"Then your name is Akira, you leave in my neighbourhood, you want to be a doctor and you're really into sports. I don't remember what else I might have said to him so agree with anything he sais. And you'll have to come and sit here with me because he is going to be here any minute now."

Shou gave his girlfriend a very long kiss goodbye and changed seats. Kana left just in time before Obito came in and saw them.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and Sasuke couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He had been lying down in the same position for hours, he had watched TV, he had taken a long bath but nothing. There was only thing in his mind and he was stuck.

He was stuck in the same house with a beautiful woman that he loved and was pregnant with his child, but he couldn't even touch her hand. She was asleep just a few meters away from his room and he was the one that had brought her there. He was the one that told her that he only wanted the baby and she would be a guest in his house. And she had agreed with him and rejected his love.

If only Sasuke wasn't so proud! He would go in there and begged on his knees for her forgiveness. He would tell her that he loved her, that he had never stopped loving her and that he would give anything and everything to have her back. And even if she really was over him, even if he was only the father of her children for her, he would push her on the mattress and make love to her all night long until she was his again.

But he was Uchiha Sasuke. He was never good with words. He would rather die than beg a woman that had already rejected him. Sakura didn't want him back. She hated him so much that she had lied about her pregnancy in his face to keep him away. He had asked her to move in with him and she had refused. He wasn't going to beg.

So what was he going to do? Jerk off in his bed like a fifteen-year old? He could always call Karin. She would immediately invite him over in her house and relieve some of his sexual tension at least. He immediately rejected the idea. Not even Karin's hot body was enough for him that night. He knew exactly what he needed and it was right there in his house.

There was something that he knew very well about Sakura and that was that she was an amazingly heavy sleeper. When they were married Sasuke had to struggle to wake her up every morning and things were even worse every time she got pregnant. He used to find that very annoying, but now he thought that it was surprisingly convenient.

Her room was as far away from his as possible, but he didn't make any noise as he crossed the hallway and opened her door. The familiar feminine smell conquered him the moment he entered the guest bedroom and his crotch started to feel uncomfortable. Then he saw her and forgot everything else.

Sakura looked tiny and fragile as she lied on the huge bed. The room was too hot as she liked it, so her slender shoulders and one of her hands were out of the covers glowing from the moonlight. She made the small noises of deep breaths that Sasuke used to adore and he had to restrain himself not to attack the tempting sight. Afterall she was pregnant and she was a heavy sleeper but she wasn't dead.

With very much caution he picked up a corner of her blanket and revealed her body. The slightly round belly rested on the side and Sasuke felt full of pride and joy as he saw it. For the first time he could touch it if he wanted. Very slowly he sat next to his ex-wife and started caressing her belly. She didn't even move.

Then Sasuke noticed that Sakura had worn a very long, non sexy night-dress, but in her sleep she had lifted up to her thighs and Sasuke could see her beautiful legs in the moonlight. With less caution than before he ran his fingers up and down on them causing Sakura goosebumps. Yet she didn't wake up.

For the next half hour Sasuke continued touching her in a frenzy way. He cupped her breasts and her buttocks, caressed her back and her neck and she didn't seem to understand a thing. There was no way he could sleep with her in the next room for the next five months. The divorce didn't matter, the fact that she was pregnant was irrelevant; if she stayed there, he would rape her in her sleep sooner or later.

Suddenly Sakura moved. Sasuke froze and tried to think of a good reason for his presence there, but any excuse made him look weird and sick. Her hand moved searching for the blanket; she was cold. After he let out a sigh of relief, Sasuke did the most stupid thing he could think of; he lied down next to her and spooned her with his body. She immediately calmed down and a small smile appeared on her face, which Sasuke didn't see with his face buried in her hair.

It was far too dangerous. She would feel the hand resting on her belly, the warm breath on her neck and more importantly the large boner against her butt. Yet Sasuke couldn't get away from her. He wanted to stay there forever.

* * *

The bell rang and for a moment Tenten feared that it was Ino again. The blond hadn't been able to stop laughing the past two days. Everyone had found out what happened between Neji and Tenten in Sakura's and Sasuke's wedding and all of them had called or even visited her wanting to persuade her that it happens to everyone and it was not her fault.

She was sure that Neji had suffered even worse from the boys, so it didn't surprised her that he looked like shit when he entered the apartment. Without even looking he passed by her and sat on her couch. If Tenten wasn't in her own home she would have run away herself. But she had to face him sooner or later. They had managed not to talk about that night for 16 years. Now that everyone knew about it they no longer had that option.

She waited patiently until he was ready to talk. "I had to tell Sasuke."

"I know. I don't blame you." And it was true. All that years she always thought that it was her own fault. She was absolutely sure that she had done something wrong that night and she was the reason that he couldn't do it with her.

"Tenten, I swear that it had never happened to me before and it never happened again after that night."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She sat next to Neji and put her arm around him. "It was my fault. I was so drunk and I almost attacked you that night. You didn't have to do anything to me when you didn't like me..."

"I didn't like you?" He raised his head and looked straight at her with his unusual pale eyes and he seemed almost angry. She immediately retracted her arm and tried to leave the couch, but Neji grabbed it and held her down. "You think that I didn't like you?"

"You don't have to..." Tenten didn't get to finish her sentence. Neji grabbed her hair and stuck his lips on hers with so much force that it hurt her. She tried to push him back but instead he pushed her down to the floor until she lied down with her back on the soft carpet and he was on top of her continuing the brutal kissing.

Neji was never the kind of guy to leave unfinished business.

* * *

**Well, the really hot part is coming! Don't forget to review!**

**zoikoiroi**


	21. I'm about to lose control and I think

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children!**

**The lemon is here! I have neglected Neji and Tenten, but I'll soon make it up to them! They are one troubled couple! **

**To answer a few questions now: Sasuke and Sakura got married when they were sixteen (he was in a hurry to restore the clan) so they are now about 32 years old same as all their friends. I haven't thought about Karin's age( because I hate her and only use her to make Sakura jealous) but I think she is around 25 years old. That bitch!**

**Love you all and your reviews! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT**

No matter how hard Tenten tried to push Neji away he didn't seem to notice and move away from her. And she could definately feel his hard-on pressed on her belly as he kissed her and tried to gain access into her mouth. Her back hurt from being pushed on the floor despite the carpet and it was hard for her to breathe, but she was in bliss. Neji wanted her so much that he couldn't control himself.

Finally Tenten decided that there was no point in her resisting him and opened her mouth. Neji wasn't even surprised; he pushed his tongue in without a second thought. Her hands that kept pushing his chest away relaxed and casually fell on the sides giving him permission to do whatever he wanted.

When Neji first kissed her his mind was full of thoughts and anxiety, but now it was all gone. With only his senses guiding him he ravished her hot wet mouth with his tongue enjoying her sweet taste and her intoxicating smell. Tenten just lied there like a doll, terrified that anything she might do would stop him. There was no tenderness or love in his actions, only pure animalistic lust that was built up inside hin since his teen years.

He finally let go of her bruised lips and raised his upper body. Tenten thought that he was over and got disappointed for a moment until she saw him removing his blouse and undoing his belt, revealing his pale muscular torso and his black boxers. he didn't waste time taking off his pants, but instead focused on her garments. Within seconds he ripped her shirt open making the small white buttons spread all over the place and pulled her pants down to her knees breaking the zipper open.

Tenten held her breath and stared at him fearing that he might stop any minute. She was so hot and wet that it showed through her panties and yet she didn't move an inch; she just lied there hoping that this was real. Suddenly Neji decided that he couldn't do it with her staring like that and with just one hand he turned her over and raised her butt enough to pull down her panties and thrust his whole shaft inside her.

The sharp pain finally woke up her blurry mind and Tenten realised what was happening. "Nooooooo...! Stop it...!" The only answer was another deep thrust and an almost angry moan. She turned her head back trying to see him, but he so focused on what he was doing that could take his eyes away from the sight of his member going in and out of her. His hands were holding her waist tightly, pulling her to him every time he pushed, causing her whole body to shake.

Neji was on the clouds. He had finally done it and it was so good! He doubted that he had ever been so hard in his entire life. And then it was her! Her hands desperately trying to hold her up but failing, her mouth shut trying to prevent any slutty noise to come out, but her muscles were telling what she really felt as they were violently throbbing and contracting. It was a matter of time before she gave in to her pleasure.

He wanted to cum from the first second he was in her heat, but he was desperately trying to hold himself back. He was determined to let her have her orgasm first and prove once and for all that he knew how to please a woman. The sharp hard thrusts went on for a few minutes and then suddenly Tenten's entire body started to tremble, one of her hands covered her mouth and a few tears ran from her eyes and she reached her climax, but stubbornly tried to hide it from him. Yet her inner muscles tightened so much that he was unable to stop himself and came inside her.

He let go of her waist, leaving visible red marks on the places he was gripping and immediately her body fell on the carpet still trembling from the experience. He himself sat back trying to catch his breath, but the sight in front of him caused his cock to start twitching again before one minute passed. In two he was ready to go again, but this time he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be able to hold her voice.

Tenten was still panting when she felt his hands spreading her trembling legs apart and panicked. She tried to turn around and sit on the floor, but the only thing she managed was shake her butt a little making Neji even hornier. Suddenly he decided that he wanted to see her gorgeous face that time and turned her around holding both her legs open up in the air. With his eyes looking straight at her he slowly lowered his head until he was less than an inch away from her womanhood and she could feel his warm breath on her.

"Please, Neji..." She could only hope that she sounded like she was protesting, because what she really wanted to do was begging him to continue. And he did it without taking his eyes off hers. The moment his tongue touched her pussy, ber hands covered her mouth again, but this time he could see her and he was sure that she wanted to scream and beg for more.

It was as if he had finally found his favorite food. He kept licking her walls, sucking on her clit and thrusting his tongue in and out while making the dirtiest devouring sounds that she had ever heard. And all that time he looked at her, making it impossible for her to pretend that she didn't like it. Determined to make her scream he took one of his hands from her leg and without saying anything shoved two fingers in her causing her to reach her climax.

Finally Tenten screamed through her hand and fell back on her carpet while her legs were thrown on the air and then fell on each side of Neji's head. Satisfied he raised himself to his knees and replaced his fingers with his much longer and thicker cock and started thrusting again.

The girl stubbornly tried to cover her mouth again, but one of his strong hands grabbed both her wrists and pulled her up until she was facing him and going up and down on his member. With her face inches away from hers and his cock deeper inside her than ever, she finally gave up and let out all the sensual moans and loud screams he was expecting. The moment he let go of her arms they found their place around his neck and pulled him closer to her, so that he could nibble on her neck.

He came inside her for the second time but he was ready to go again in no time. She had lost the track of time; she just wanted to stay like that forever. He couldn't get enough and desperately wanted to make her scream his name. She did it just a while later and she screamed his name again and again even though he didn't even open his mouth. Everything he wanted her to do he showed her with his body and there was nothing she wouldn't let him do.

She came inside her as much as he wanted and also all over her tits, her belly and her thighs. He lied down and let her ride him and then took her from behind and then face to face again until she fell down exhausted and he couldn't get it up anymore. His mind was blank except from one thought.

Why couldn't he do it sixteen years ago?

* * *

_"So? Did you like Akira?"_ The hell he did. Obito wanted to rip that guy's head out and make a football out of it. But since there was truly nothing wrong with the guy, he couldn't find a good reason to tell her not to see him again.

"He is fine." Minori was actually jumping up and down with the phone in her hand, uncaring for the rest of her family who was already asleep when she returned from her big night. She was finally sure that Obito was madly jealous of Shou and wasn't seeing her as a boy anymore.

_"Do you think that he likes me?"_

"Sure." Likes her? The bastard hadn't taken his hands off her all night. Every time he put his arm around her shoulders, Obito felt the urge to bite him. When he kissed her goodnight he lost his mind; he almost punched him. What was wrong with him? Off course he was protective of Minori; he knew her since they were born, but that didn't explain his urge to kill a perfectly nice guy because he held her hand. "Do you like him?"

_"Like mad! I think that it's time to take this to the next level, don't you think?"_ No, he didn't think so. In fact he was sure that he was going to lose his sleep over that.

"You mean...?"

_"Sex! We're going out for a month now; he isn't going to wait for ever!"_ How the hell had that happened again?First it was the male model and she gave him her virginity without even telling her friends. Now she had found someone else so soon that she didn't give him anytime to think about it. She was obviously growing; she was almost seventeen and she had urges like every other girl. But...

"I think that you should wait. You don't even know this guy that well..." Nonsense. Obito was having sex since he was fourteen and with girls that he knew for far less than a month.

_"But I want to! I don't even remember my first time and I want this time to be special!"_ And suddenly he saw the truth. He wanted to be that guy. He wanted to be her special one. He sat on his bed and hid his face in his palm without dropping the phone._ "I know that you are a boy and you don't care about these things, but I'm a girl. I want a proper romantic first time."_

"I know."

_"Obi, are you laughing at me?"_ No, he wasn't. He couldn't laugh anymore.

"I think you should do it." It was her turn to sit down and her triumphant smile slipped away.

_"What?"_ There was something like fear in her voice.

"You should do it. That guy is nothing like the stupid model. He likes you. I'm really happy for you."

_"Ok."_ Minori hang up the phone in his face without give him the chance to say goodbye. Obito was relieved. He didn't want to talk anymore. He was mad. What she felt didn't matter. He wouldn't let a stranger steal her away from him.

* * *

Sasuke entered his office and immediately saw Karin sitting in his CEO chair waiting for him. Without even telling him anything she made it clear with her eyes and her body that she wanted him to fuck her right now on his desk. Sasuke was so exhausted from the night with Sakura that he didn't know if he could even look at her.

The moment he came in Karin knew that she was losing. He hadn't had sex with his ex; that was obvious from the unsatisfied look in his eyes, but something had happened between them. Her plan was falling apart. Sasuke was losing all interest in her since he found out that he was the father and nothing she did to seduce him worked.

"Good morning, mr Uchiha!"

"Hn." That was the best she could expect. Admiting defeat she stood up and went to her office leaving him alone to collapse in his chair. She had lost a battle but not the war. If she had to get pregnant herself to have him, she would. The other woman was still pushing him away, so there was still time.

Sasuke just wanted to throw his phone out of the window and sleep. She hadn't slept one hour all night. He had acted like a molester to a woman that was carrying his baby and he wasn't particularly proud of himself. Staying up all night and groping Sakura wasn't his plan when he invited her in his house. He ended up jerking off in the shower just before having an awkward breakfast with his entire family and an unsuspecting Sakura who almost made him cum again with the way she was eating her cereal.

He couldn't take it anymore and it was only the second day. If he continued like that he would be dead long before the baby was born.

It wasn't his most productive day in the office.

* * *

Hinata heard the front door open and with as much speed as her pregnancy allowed, she went to see what her loving husband had forgotten that time. Instead she saw an exhausted and dirty cousin that looked as if he had just returned from a hurricane and was trying to sneak in his loft without making any noise.

"Neji, is that you? Where you out all night? It's almost nine!" Said man gave up trying to climb the stairs and followed her in her house, where he could smell breakfast. The moment he sat at the table he started eating everything in a paste that reminded her so much of Naruto that confused her. Neji never attacked the food like that. It was as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Well, I can see that you lost some energy last night..." Hinata giggled and caressed her round belly waiting for him to start telling her about some random girl that he would ever see again. There was something different about him that amused her very much.

"I think I lost too much energy. It took me ten minutes to find the door from the garage." Hinata laughed loudly that time.

"Come on, Neji! I can't believe that you're bragging to me! I'm not Naruto!"

"I'm not bragging! And if that idiot talks to me about what he is doing to you in the bedroom, I swear I'll deprive him of his manhood!"

"You would never do that to me! You love me too much to mess up with my husband's talents!" Neji tried to look shocked, but he came out as purely amused. That was the dirtiest Hinata could ever talk.

"Ok, but he doesn't have to talk to me about his record... by the way I broke it last night!" Hinata's cheeks flushed and she playfully punched his shoulder.

"More than seven times? That's one lucky girl!"

"At least she doesn't think that I can't get it up anymore." Hinata and Neji both froze. He had said much more than he intended and he had forgotten to whom he was talking. Hinata was Tenten's best friend. She had heard about that story from Ino and she had talked about it with the other girls, but she was talking about it as something that had happened in the past. She couldn't imagine that they were both thinking so much about it.

"You were with Tenten?" Her face was now full of excitement and hope and that terrified Neji. He finally put his spoon down and left the table, but Hinata followed him wherever he went. "How on earth did that happened?"

"I don't know, ok? Don't start thinking stuff like weddings and children now! We just had sex... a few times." What was wrong with him? Why had he run away from her apartment the moment she fell asleep? Why was he running away from her since he was sixteen years old?

* * *

Tenten woke up feeling exhausted but completely calm and refreshed. Her whole body was sore and covered with dry sweat and semen; she needed to take a shower. She realised that she was in her bed covered with a blanket, but she couldn't remember how she got there. And then she started looking for him.

An unexpected feeling of relief spread all over her body as she realised that Neji wasn't there. He had probably carried her from the living room floor to her bed after he was satisfied with her body, which was sweet, but she didn't want to talk to him until she had thought about what happened.

Her torn clothes were still on the floor and the carpet was so dirty that she needed to get rid of it. Unable to sit there without all the dirty images from last night coming in her head, Tenten walked into the bathroom when she got a shocking full image of her naked body. The bastard hadn't gone ease on her; she looked as if she was attacked by a pack of wild animals.

She got in the shower and let the cold water clean her body and her mind. What the hell had happened? How had he done that time? Why couldn't he do it back then? Was it just an act to save his dignity now that everybody laughed at him? Was she ok with that or did she want something more?

After cleaning herself up she realised that the whole place smelled like him and she still wasn't satisfied. He had only left a few hours ago, but she wanted him back and more. Then she saw the time and all the missed calls on her phone and cursed. The bastard had made her lose a court and two appointments. She had to run. And to clean. And also get some pills.

She was definately going to make him pay for that.

* * *

**End. Of the chapter off course! I think that that was the longest sex scene I've ever written! How do you like it? Too much? Let me know.**

**zoikoiroi**


	22. When the timing is all wrong

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children!**

**I'm so so sorry for the late update and I know I'm unforgivable. I lack focus and inspiation lately and I haven't been able to sit down and write more than 100 words at a time... **

**Thanks for all your good reviews! I probably have read all of them about fifty times by now and they make me cry! (partly because some of them are really mean...) Just kidding! Thanks anyway!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**WHEN THE TIMING IS ALL WRONG**

It was unbelievable! Once more Sakura had waken up hot and wet from dreaming about Sasuke all night and she could even smell him in her room, even though he had never been in the guest room since she started living there. What was wrong with her? Could pregnancy hormones make her so horny?

And now she had to take a shower, dress up and go have breakfast with Sasuke and the children acting completely cool and collected. She had been doing the same thing every day for the past weeks and it only became more and more difficult. She had caught herself staring at Sasuke's butt when he wasn't looking or sniffing his clothes like some kind of nymphomaniac. She was disgusted with herself and yet she was seriously considering attacking Sasuke in his shower and beg him to fuck her.

A while later Sakura entered the dining room and found everyone already there. Sasuke was talking with Anna about some event in her school, the twins were arguing about classes and Minori was as gloomy as usual. There was something upseting that girl, but she didn't seem eager to talk about it. Her mother believed that she was having problems with her secret boyfriend and smirked as she imagined Sasuke's reaction to that.

"What are you going to do today, mommie?" Little Kaito asked her hoping that she would play with him after school. The truth was that she didn't have anything to do. She only ate, slept and fantasized about Sasuke all day. She had finally gained some weight and she didn't looked so pale anymore.

"Sakura, we have a doctor appointment. For the sonogram." Sasuke was coming with her?

"Really? Is she going to tell you the sex?" Tadashi finally stopped teasing his brother and Minori raised her eyes from her plate.

"It's possible, but we're not sure yet." Sakura was almost five months pregnant and it was about time for Tsunade to tell her the sex of the baby. Usually she would start picking out the colors for the nursery and decorating, but right now she didn't know if that room was going to be in that house. Her deal with Sasuke was that she would live there until she gave birth and she had no idea what would happen next.

Sasuke was thinking the same thing. He and Sakura were divorced and he thought that she would want to live alone after the baby was born. But he wasn't ready to let go. Nor could he keep the baby and send out the mother; that would kill her. He preferred not to think about it. The only thing that mattered at the moment was Sakura's health.

"I hope it's a girl! Then we will be the same number of boys and girls.!" Anna crossed her fingers, but her little brother started yelling that he wanted a little brother and they didn't stop arguing until the school bus arrived.

* * *

Tsunade let her alone in the room to take off her clothes. She could still hear Sasuke talking with her outside the room, asking her questions about the tests and the rest of the pregnancy.

"Well, you know these things from the previous times. She can't lift weights or wear herself out, but walking is very good for the baby. Also she needs to eat more meat and vegetables, but less sugar. Other than that, you know very well that sex is allowed until the last month."

Sakura didn't hear Sasuke's 'hn' but she was sure that it was his answer. "Ok, come in!" Tsunade made her lie down and open her legs and Sasuke naturally found his usual place next to her head and stared at the monitor. She wanted to hold his hand like she did the other times they were in the same position, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Oh, here it is!" Naturally Sasuke's hand found hers and tenderly took it in his. She turned her head to look at him wishing for a kiss, but he was staring at the monitor, where he finally could see the shape of the tiny baby inside her. He wanted to go there and touch the legs and the little fingers and the adorable dark head. Five times he had done it already and he was still fascinated from the miracle of life.

"So, do you want me to tell you the sex?" Tsunade finally asked them and Sasuke looked at her and saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Tell us."

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" Sakura let out a small scream. Sasuke had already seen it in the monitor and just waited for Tsunade to confirm it, so he brought her hand to her lips and gently kissed it, causing more tears. That was the happier Sakura had been in years.

They didn't talk much on the way home and when they did it was all about the baby. Only after they reached home, Sasuke decided that he had to do something at last.

"Sakura, I've been thinking... we should turn the big room next to Anna's into the nursery..." Sakura slowly took off her coat and gave it to him. A shy smile appeared in her face as she followed him inside.

"Then... I'll have to stay here after I give birth?"

It was now or never. He knew that it was time for him to speak up. Sasuke took both her hands in his and held them tenderly. "You can stay here for as long as you wish."

That wasn't enough for her. She needed proof. She came closer and stretched her body to reach for his lips. The moment he realised that she wanted to kiss, he immediately lowered his head and for just a second their lips connected before a well-known female voice came from the living room.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day! There are a million things that I need to talk to you about."

Sakura ended the kiss and pulled back so fast that Sasuke almost fell on the floor with his head. Behind him stood Karin holding some papers from the company and he could clearly see in Sakura's face that she knew exactly what had happened between him and his secretary.

* * *

Obito couldn't take it anymore. That woman was slowly killing him. She had been avoiding him for days and ignoring his calls. The only thing in his mind was when was she going to have sex with Akira and it was driving him crazy. He had started having images with the two of them in his head and it was getting worse every time. He had to know for sure.

He didn't need an invitation to go to her house; he was her friend since birth. He opened the front gate and walked in the garden. He passed a few cars and Minori's father, who was talking with a red-head woman and continued to the door. He rand the bell twice before a maid opened the door and entered. He passed her mother sitting on an armchair without saying hello and climbed the stairs. And then he entered her room.

She was lying in her bed listening to music from her earphones. No skirts or cute tops, for once she looked like his friend again in her sweatpants. But she wasn't the same person.

"What are you doing here, Obito?" He didn't have any answer.

"Did you do it with him?" It took Minori a while to remember that she had told him that she wanted to have sex with Akira. She sat on her bed and tried to smile.

"Yes." More lies. But he almost fainted. Then he started walking up and down in the room completely ignoring her. She should be happy, but she was tired of that game.

"Why?"

"What do you mean? You told me to do it, remember?" That was true. He was that much of an idiot that he had told the girl he liked -no, the girl he loved!- to have sex with her boyfriend. There was no point in denying the truth anymore. He didn't want to protect her; he wanted to be the one who would do all kind of dirty things to her. But he was late.

"And how was it?" And then Minori freaked. She had no idea how sex was supposed to feel like. What was she going to say? Admit that she had no boyfriend? He would laugh at her. Tell him that she was lying from the beginning? Obito would ask why and she had no answer.

"It was amazing! He was so..."

"Ok, I don't need details!" Thank God he had stopped her. He sat on the bed next to her and hid his face in his hands. Minori suddenly realised that she had done it. He wasn't seeing her as a buddy any more; he knew that she was a woman. But why didn't that made her happy? Was she hoping for something else? Did she want something more from him?

He finally raised his head and smiled sadly at her. He was still her friend and at least she was happy. "I hope you used protection this time!"

That caught her off guard. Her mind was blanc and the confusion showed in her face making Obito jump up and start yelling. "Again? How big of an idiot are you? And that bastard couldn't think of a condom? What was he thinking? I could..."

"Ok, stop, I'm lying!" He froze. She couldn't look straight at him, but stared at the floor instead.

"What?"

"I lied. I don't have a boyfriend. He is Shou, Kana's boyfriend and I asked her as a favor. I don't even know him." He couldn't believe his ears. He sat next to her on her bed still speechless. "You were making fun of me, because boys don't like me and I wanted to prove you wrong, but you were right. Nobody likes me."

The next thing Obito did was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing so hard that even Sakura heard him downstairs. It was like a proof to Minori that she was right, but to him it was just relief. Only when he raised his head and saw tears glistening in Minori's eyes, he realised what he was doing.

"No, no, no! You misunderstood me!" Minori stood up and he immediately followed her knowing that he couldn't blow his last chance.

"Get out!" She opened the door to leave but he pulled her back in the bedroom and closed it. She couldn't face him anymore. She had hurt her famous Uchiha pride by admitting her stupid plan and he had laughed in her face. She would normally kick his ass, but there was a part of her that just wanted to cry and she wouldn't do it in front of him.

"Just listen to me!"

"No!"

They were almost running in her room. Finally he got her to stop and look at him. "You should never listen to me. I'm an idiot and you know it. I was only teasing you!"

"Why?"

"Because... because you changed." His face was red and he could see in her eyes that she had no idea what he wanted to tell her. "Suddenly you fell in love with that model and you had sex with him, when I... I believed you were still a child. And then you told me that you wanted to do it again and... you got all those short skirts and make-up... what I mean is... I thought I was losing you!"

If he thought he was making it better he was wrong. "So you wanted to protect me? From boys? You are not my father! And you have sex all the time!"

"I take everything back! You're the idiot!" How could she still not understand?

"What the...?"

"Your father? Protect you? Who do you think I am exactly?"

"Hey! I should be the angry one! What happened?"

Suddenly Obito started feeling very stupid. Minori thought of him as a friend and she was too innocent to see what he was trying to do. And he couldn't tell her what he wanted to do to her if he didn't want to frighten her. So what was left for him to do?

"...I was jealous."

Minori froze. She could finally understand. And she freaked out.

* * *

Sasuke got rid of Karin as quickly as possible. He sighed all her papers, gave her some more work to do and she got in her car satisfied, knowing that Sakura had completely misunderstood her visit to the house. Sasuke was not that happy. He was closer than ever to Sakura and he lost her the last moment. If Karin wasn't there, her would have taken Sakura by now.

His ex-wife sat in an armchair and looked paler than ever. How the hell had she found out about him and Karin? He should kill that Sai and his stupid wife. "My secretary..."

"I don't think that it's a good idea."

"Hn?"

"I should find my own place after the baby is born. But you can come visit all the time. You'll still get to see her a lot." Of course. Sasuke had lost her again. And the baby, too.

"Hn." What was there for him to say? They awkwardly stared at each other until Obito suddenly appeared and stormed out of the house without talking to them again. Sasuke was just about to ask what was wrong with that boy when his daughter appeared on the staircase and yelled "Wait! I'm in love with you!"

Obito was gone but her father and her mother heard her confession instead.

* * *

**That's it! I know it's lame, but it's the best I've got right now. You must all hate me deeply right now but the next chapter is going to change your mind!**

**xxx**


	23. Definately the last time

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow****n Naruto or any of the characters except the children!**

* * *

**DEFINATELY THE LAST TIME**

"He will not come here ever again. And you're not allowed in his house anymore. I'll tell Kakashi in case you disobey me..."

"What are you going to tell him, dad?" She wasn't a little girl anymore and Sasuke was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting this anytime soon and he wasn't prepared.

"I'll tell him you are grounded for something."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura couldn't agree more. She was very happy and relieved that Minori was in love with Obito. She knew and loved the boy and his parents; plus she was sure that he was very nice and cared for her daughter. But all Sasuke could see was that he was a playboy. And he was allowing them to have sleepovers and go on vacation together. How could he be so naive?

"You're not the problem. But he is a teenage boy. There is only one thing in their mind during that age." Sakura smiled for the first time since she had seen Karin that night. She could very well remember sixteen-years-old Sasuke when they first got married. Many months passed before she managed to take a bath alone or wake up wearing pyjamas. He used to follow her around in the house and he got hard even when she brushed her hair.

"But... he doesn't even know..." He had left thinking that Minori didn't return his feelings. And she was stopped by her parents when she tried to run after him. And they found out. And Uchihas don't talk about those stuff.

Sasuke wanted so badly to blame the boy for it, but it was clear that he hadn't done anything to Minori. So he had to blame her. "Maybe you should change school..."

"What? Just because I... like someone? I'm older than mum was when she gave birth to me!" Sasuke had to sit down. Just the thought of his daughter doing that with a man made him sick. But he didn't have the nerve to actually ask her that question.

Sakura decided to step in. "Minori, you are using protection, right?" And she immediately regretted it. Sasuke turned purple and Minori turned white. They both looked at each other and froze, because Sasuke realised that she had had sex before and she understood that he knew it. But Uchihas don't talk about these stuff.

"He is never coming back here."

"But he isn't..." Minori's voice died but now both her parents knew that there had been another guy and they both panicked. When Sakura thought that it was Obito, she was happy, but some unknown man? It was clear that they had neglected their children too much when they were fighting each other.

Sasuke couldn't control himself anymore. "Who did you do it with?"

"It's none of your business! I'll never tell..." How on earth could she have been so stupid? How did she reveal so much? There was no way she could tell them that she had done it with James White; they were just getting over the cheating incident. And they would never respect her again if they found out how stupid she had been.

"None of our business?" Sasuke was yelling. "You are sixteen years old and you live in my house! Everything you do is my business!"

"Minori, we won't scold you! We just want to know that you are safe and happy. Just tell us who the man was. Was he from your school? Is he older?" Sasuke almost had a heart attack hearing that. Minori was determined not to tell them anything and she had started to get angry.

"I'm not telling anything! I'm old enough to sleep with as many men as I want! You two are in no position to talk... Look at your own lives and leave me alone at last!" And with those words spoken she left the living room and locked herself in her bedroom where she could deal with her embarrassment alone.

Sakura collapsed on the couch and Sasuke started walking up and down in front of her. "She is not seeing that boy ever again."

* * *

Neji couldn't say that he was surprised when he found Tenten waiting for him outside his house that evening. He wasn't surprised even when he saw her smoking when he knew that she had quit years ago. What surprised him was the fact that he was incredibly happy and excited to see her.

"You told Hinata without asking me first?" She didn't look very happy though. Neji put his finger on his lips to make her stop talking until their passed Naruto's door and they went up to his private apartment. There he could talk to her.

"Sorry, it slipped." Tenten threw her purse and her coat away and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It slipped? She told Ino and they both came to my office today asking me what happened between us!"

"So, what? Nothing happened..." He sat on his couch and poured himself a drink with the most tempting and mischievous expression on his ridiculously handsome face.

"Really? It wasn't much, but I won't go as far as to say that it was nothing!" Tenten knew that Neji was fishing for compliments and she wasn't going to give in. He was too confident for his own good.

Neji stood up and walked towards her. Her heart skipped a beat but Tenten didn't move away from him. With just one hand he opened the first two buttons of her shirt and found a big purple love mark on her shoulder that he had given her almost a week ago and was still there. "And what's this?"

She tried to look uncaring. "That mark? Just because you attack women like an animal you think that you're a good lover? You should get a book or something because you have no idea how to please a woman!"

Neji smirked. He didn't have any doubt that she had enjoyed their night together; in fact he believed that they were going to ask her out of the building they was she was screaming for him, but he had no objection to play her game. "I had to be aggressive since you lied there like a stick. If you weren't that old I'd say that you are still a virgin! Have you even been with a man before?"

"I assure you that when I care enough for someone, I know all kinds of techniques to please them..." Those words were spoken so sexually in his ear that his pants started to feel uncomfortable again. "...and I would have told you if you had given me any time before forcing yourself onto me."

"Forcing? I can clearly recall you begging like a whore to be fucked for hours!"

"Stop!" Tenten was always weak for dirty talk and listening to those words coming from Neji's mouth was like a dream come true. He knew that he had that effect on her and enjoyed it. "You shouldn't have told Hinata. Everyone will start asking questions and I don't know what to tell them."

"Just say that I'm good in the sack. That should be enough for Ino."

"Are you not familiar with her?" Off course Neji was familiar with Ino and the rest of the gang, so he knew that they wanted them two together since High School. Ino would be planning the wedding by now. But he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he had her there for the night.

* * *

Sasuke was restless. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't go to Sakura's room, he couldn't even think straight. The day was supposed to be a happy one since he found out that he was going to have a little girl, but after Sakura saw Karin and Minori suddenly hit puberty, he was beaten.

There was a sudden knock at his door and Sakura walked quietly in his room and sat on the side of his bed. She wore a light green nightdress that barely showed her small belly and her slippers. He didn't show any surprise so she sat on the edge of his bed and spoke.

"You didn't have to take her phone and lock her in."

"I think she will stay inside for quite some time."

Sakura smiled sadly. "You can't imprison our daughter just because she fell in love with a boy, Sasuke. especially since we know and like him!"

"She too young for that kind of crap."

"She is older than I was when I got married! And if I remember correctly I was madly in love with my husband." That was enough to shut Sasuke up. The painful memories came back and he stared at Sakura silently for a while.

"Maybe it's not good for people to start so early."

He was right. "You mean us? That we got bored with each other eventually? That we felt the need to see other people?" Sakura was trying to find out what he felt for Karin and he knew it.

"I was never bored with you. But I took you for granted and I'm sorry."

His words were music in her ears. All that time she was afraid that she was the one who broke the family and ruined everything, but Sasuke wanted to share the blame with her. "Thank you!"

Sakura hugged him tightly and stayed like that for a few seconds. He gently put his arms around her and held unwilling to let go. She lightly kissed both his cheeks and Sasuke decided to take advantage of the situation. He gave her a kiss on the lips, more like a lght peck, and waited for a reaction. She didn't moved away, so he kissed her again.

With more confidence that time he pulled her closer until she was on top of him as he was seated on his bed, and deepened the kiss. Sakura responded immediately by opening her mouth and licking his upper lip, giving him permission to enter her mouth.

Her small belly was lightly pressed against his stomach and slowed down his animalistic urges, before he could do something to hurt her or the baby. She didn't seem to mind though; she kept pressing herself against him. The memory of Karin was fresh in her mind, but she didn't feel threatened anymore. The moment Sasuke's lips touched hers Sakura knew that he couldn't be in love with another woman.

His hands raised her nightdress over her head and she allowed him to take it off and throw it to the floor. Wearing only her underwear she rolled over and allowed him to take off his T-shirt and sweatpants before coming on top of her. Sasuke was very careful to stay on his knees and not push his weight down on her.

It was completely different than the last time they had done. In his car Sasuke had forcefully taken her over and over again and Sakura had to walk funny for several days. Now he touched her us if he was afraid that he would break her. His hands tenderly caressed every inch of her body causing her to burn up and moan inside his mouth. She didn't dare to move in case he stopped and leave her alone again.

It seemed like hours passed before he finally entered her and a few hot tears run down her cheeks. He kept kissing her all the time as he was moving sensually in and out of her until they came together and screamed in their kiss.

Sakura immediately stood up and got dressed. "That was definately the last time."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	24. Heart vs Mind

**DIVORCE OR NOT DIVORCE!**

**Summary: How did two people that were married for 16 years and had 5 children end up hating each other? He was cold and uncaring; she cheated and told the entire world! Add two lawyers that also hate each other and you will get ultimate chaos... Is there any hope for this couple?**

**Rate: M for cursing and later lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the children!**

**Hi, again! This is my latest update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**HEART vs. MIND**

"Why is everyone so quiet today?" That was the first thing that was heard in the breakfast table that morning and Kaito asked it because nobody had said a word for fifteen minutes. Sasuke and Sakura didn't even look at each other's direction. Minori was playing with her food still mad for the night before. The twins had heard everything and were still in shock that Minori liked Obito and their father found out. And Anna was just sleepy.

"I want to go out today." Minori said looking to nobody in particular but everyone understood she was talking to her father.

"It's Saturday. You don't have school."

"Yes, but I have friends. I want to see them." The boys turned their heads from their father to sister again and again. She was blushed but determined to have her way and he was pretending to read his paper but had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Who do you want to meet specifically?"

"You want me to report to you?"

"Hn."

"I'm sixteen years old."

"And I'm thirty-two. What's your point?" They stopped pretending and finally looked straight at each other.

"You can't keep in here for ever!"

"You think?"

"Enough!" Sakura threw her fork down and stood up. "You are both so stubborn that you can fight until one of you is dead! Minori, talk honestly to your father without yelling. And Sasuke, listen to her and try to understand! It's a crush, not a crime!"

Anna fully woke up and squealed excited. "Minori has a crush? Who is it?" Sasuke threw his paper on the table, stood up and left them all staring at Minori who had the most horrifying angry expression in her face. It wasn't enough that Obito thought she didn't like him but her whole family had to know about it now. She wasn't even sure what she was going to tell him when she saw him. She had never liked anyone before.

* * *

Saturday was Naruto's favorite day of the week. He stayed home all day and played with his children and they always had ramen for dinner. That particular Saturday Hinata was finally reaching her ninth month of pregnancy and he mad breakfast for everyone to celebrate. With everyone still asleep he decided to go bother Neji, who always used Saturday to work.

Neji never locked the door, because when he did Naruto just hit it and scream until he opened and let him in. So he casually entered his apartment and screamed: "Neji, wake up!"

Without giving him any time he walked in the bedroom only to find Neji and Tenten lying on the bed completely naked and spooning. They had just opened their eyes due to his screaming and finally realized that Naruto was watching them.

"OH, MY EYES! MY EYES! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? YOU HATED EACH OTHER!" Tenten screamed and tried to cover herself with a shit while Neji stood up and put on his boxers. Naruto was trying to get out of the bedroom with his eyes covered with his hand and Neji grabbed him from the hem of his shirt and dragged him out.

"What are you doing here?"

"MY EYES! WHAT ARE_ YOU _DOING HERE? WITH TENNIE!? I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T GET IT UP WITH HER!"

"STOP SCREAMING! Everyone can hear you!" Tenten finally appeared fully dressed and crimson red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! We would tell you eventually." Naruto ignored Neji and turned to her.

"Can he get it up now?" It was Neji's turn to turn red.

"It appears so. Unless he is on some kind of medication..."

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! That has happened to me only once in High school..."

"With me! Why?" Tenten had been asking that herself for sixteen years. Naruto turned to his cousin and waited for an answer silently for the first time in his life. Neji sat down on his couch and looked at Tenten. Why really? He wasn't sure himself. But he had a theory.

"Naruto, go away."

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out if you two are together now!" Neji wouldn't have known what to answer, but Tenten was faster than him.

"No, we aren't. I asked you a question, Neji." _We aren't?_ Then what are you doing here? What is this for you?

"I'll tell you when he leaves." Neji pointed at Naruto and he sighed. He walked slowly to the door, opened it and disappeared behind it. Tenten turned to Neji again. "I had a major crush on you in High School, Tennie."

"What? You had slept with all the girls there!"

"I was sure that you liked me only as a friend! I wanted to show you that I was a man!" Neji doubted that he had talked so much about himself his entire life. And yet she stood in front of him waiting for more. "I had no idea that you liked me back!"

"Yes, I did. I did like you since kindergarten and you were always with someone else! And when I finally found the courage to tell you..." She couldn't go any farther. She could still see him pushing her away and abandoning her half naked in Sasuke and Sakura's honeymoon suite.

Neji gulped. "Courage? You were drunk as hell. And you didn't tell me; you came onto me and started throwing away your clothes. I freaked out." Finally the truth. "It was your first time and you were the girl I liked! I... I wanted it to be perfect and... I got so anxious I couldn't perform! For sake I was sixteen and you were my first love!"

He finally raised his eyes and saw Tenten in front of him with glistening eyes and trembling lips. "I believed that you found me so unattractive that you couldn't even do it for one night..."

"OH, YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Naruto's voice came from behind the apartment's door and they both jumped. "WHEN YOU'RE DONE HUMPING EACH OTHER COME TO BREAKFAST!"

"DADDY, WHAT'S HUMPING MEANS?"

* * *

"Where is she?" The magazine fell from Sakura's hands as Sasuke stormed in her room and started yelling at her. He had just found out that Minori had found a way to get out of the house.

"My guess is Kakashi's house. What are you going to do? Go there and make a scene?"

"You bet." Sakura jumped off her bed and ran behind him in the hallway.

"Sasuke, wait!" He didn't even turn and started climbing down the stairs. "You can't keep her in her forever. She is not a child anymore. Let her live her life!"

That made Sasuke stop and turn. "She is living! She already had a lover and she is ready to take another. That's living, right?"

"I don't know about that other boy and I was shocked to hear it, too, but Obito? He is nice and kind and we know him and his family! Minori would fall in love with someone at some point, so can you think of anyone better? He is perfect for her!"

"Hn." Sakura approached him and hugged him from behind. Sasuke felt her round belly pressing against his back and calmed down. "At least we can make sure that they won't do it."

Sakura giggled and let go of him. "It think we can be sure that they will do it, Sasuke. We had her when we were her age..."

"And look at us now..."

"What's wrong with us? We have five kids and another one on the way, we live together, we sleep together..." She wanted to make him laugh, but she just sounded hurt and bitter. Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"You were the one who wanted it to be the last time, remember? I could do it for the rest of my life." And now she was angry.

"And you are the one who is sleeping with someone else, Sasuke. I have seen your redhead slut, remember? And I know this has been going on since New Year's when she answered your phone!"

"What?"

* * *

**Karin is in trouble! See you next time!**

**xxx**


End file.
